Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons
by cjh4ever
Summary: AU. Jack, Ianto and the others are in their mid-teens in the 1960s and go on holiday to the Brecon Beacons where they get involved in a mystery which leads them into a dangerous adventure. The Torchwood connection becomes clearer in the later chapters.
1. Cardiff

_Just to enlarge on the summary. It is the early 1960s and five children - Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko and Owen - come together for an adventure in the Brecon Beacons. I've tried to reflect the times as best I can, so girls and boys are treated differently and there are no mobile phones, computers or electronic games. These children - and despite being in their teens that what they would have been called - make their own fun which leads them into an adventure which is loosely based on Countrycide. _

_Enjoy.____

* * *

_

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter One: Cardiff

"What a glorious day," said Gwen, standing on her head in the garden. She didn't care that her knickers were on full view to anyone passing by. She balanced for a couple of minutes then fell over onto her knees. Gwen was an athletic girl and loved physical challenges and activities. She had been cooped up all morning, helping her mother in the house, and was making the most of her freedom.

"There's a van coming up the road. A removal van," came from Toshiko. She was sitting on an ancient swing, a leftover from Gwen's childhood, which was at just the right height to see over the beech hedge.

"Is it going to the house?" asked Gwen, coming over to stand beside her. They had been speculating like mad about who was going to move into the empty house. The two girls looked on as the red removal van laboriously climbed the hill and stopped, the driver making heavy weather of manoeuvring into the driveway of the property. "Oh, it is!" cried Gwen. "Any sign of the new people? I wonder if they'll have children?"

"Gwen!" her mother cried at just that moment. "Come away this instant!" Gwen and Toshiko immediately left their vantage point. "I thought I told you not to spy on the neighbours."

"Sorry, Mam."

"Sorry, Mrs Cooper." Toshiko hung her head in shame. She was lucky to be staying here for the summer holidays and didn't want to do anything to make the Coopers regret their generosity.

"I'm going to the shops. You can come too."

Mrs Cooper bustled back into the house and the two girls followed, Gwen very reluctantly. She wanted to see who was moving in across the road. Her best friend, Monica, had lived there until two months before when the family had moved to Aberdeen where Mr Jackson had been transferred by his employer. She hoped that the new family would include a daughter who would be the companion that Monica had been; she missed her. Mrs Cooper gathered up her handbag and carefully got the car out of the garage. The two girls got into the back seat and were driven away as an estate car drew up behind the removal van. Gwen was really disappointed; just when she would have been able to see the new people she had been taken away.

The city was busy and the two girls were allowed to go off on their own while Mrs Cooper did her shopping as long as they were back by the car at 16.30. Gwen immediately made for the sweet kiosk where she spent some of her pocket money on foam shrimps and jelly babies. She offered these with Toshiko but the Japanese girl only took one to be polite; she did not like sugar much. As they wandered along the street, Gwen wondered why she and Toshiko had become friends, they were so different. Of course, it had been Monica who had made friends with Toshiko first, when she'd arrived at their school two terms ago, but now Gwen had grown fond of the Japanese girl.

"Hey, Gwen." A tall, gangly, good-looking boy was standing in front of her.

"Ianto. What are you doing in town?" She stuffed her sweets into her pocket and straightened up.

"Meeting my cousin. He's coming down from London on the coach, going to stay for the holidays." He looked over at Toshiko who was hovering nearby and smiled at her.

"This is Toshiko. She's at my school. She's staying with us while her parents are away."

"Nice to meet you," said Ianto. He turned back to Gwen. "Want to come and meet my cousin?"

"Okay." The three set off, Toshiko forced by the other people on the pavement to walk behind Gwen and her friend.

At the bus station, Ianto checked the arrivals board. "It'll be coming in over there," he said, pointing to their left. "Any time now." They walked in that direction and stopped near the coach stand. "Are you in the same form as Gwen?" he asked Toshiko, aware that he'd ignored her up until then.

"Yes. I started this year."

"Right. Like it?" He leant against the barrier.

"It's okay." She smiled, grateful for the attention. "How do you know Gwen?" she asked.

"We went to junior school together. I only live round the corner."

"Yeah, he got a scholarship to St John's," put in Gwen. "No living with him since then." She grinned her gap-toothed smile showing she wasn't serious. The coach arrived and, with a lot of noise, stopped. The passengers started to file off and Gwen asked, "Which one's your cousin?"

"Um, can't see him yet. He's kind of small," said the tall Ianto, peering over the girls' heads to spot him. "Ah, there he is. The one in the black jacket and jeans." He went forward calling, "Owen!"

The sandy-haired boy looked round and they saw his sharp-featured face for the first time. He was obviously relieved to see someone he knew. "Ianto," he said in a cockney accent that sounded alien among the rich Welsh voices around them. "Good to see you, mate." The two boys waited until Owen's bag was unloaded and then they came and joined the girls.

"Owen, this is Gwen and Toshiko. I used to go to school with Gwen. Girls, meet my cousin, Owen." They all said hello.

"How are you getting home?" asked Gwen. "Mum's in town and she's got the car. I'm sure she'd take you as well."

"I was going to get the bus but if she wouldn't mind, that'd be great," answered Ianto. He picked up Owen's bag. "I'll carry this for a bit."

"Thanks, mate." Owen smiled at Gwen. "So tell me about this Welsh wonderland of yours," he invited as they walked out onto the busy streets.

Ianto smiled at Toshiko, raised a wry eyebrow, and hefted the bag. "I guess we have to follow."

The four walked, in their pairs, up St Mary's Street and across to the car park. Owen and Gwen chattered non-stop but the press of other shoppers meant Toshiko and Ianto weren't able to join in; they walked together as much as they could and exchanged only a few words. When they got to the car park Mrs Cooper was nowhere to be seen so they stood to one side, out of the way of arriving and departing cars. Ianto gratefully put down the bag he had carried all the way from the bus station.

"Owen's been telling me about London," enthused Gwen to the others. "I'd love to go there. See all the sights: Buckingham Palace, the Houses of Parliament, go up Oxford Street. Oh, you are so lucky to live there."

"It's all right," he said off-handedly. "Least there's always something happening." He looked around as he said this and it was obvious he was not over-impressed with what he'd seen of Cardiff so far.

Gwen's face took on sour look that Ianto recognised from long ago. "There's things we can do around here," he said hastily. "Mam and Tad have got a trip planned too."

Mrs Cooper arrived at that moment and was introduced to Owen and readily agreed to give him and Ianto a lift home. With the bag and the shopping in the boot, Gwen took the front seat and the others were squeezed into the back of the small car. Ianto smiled apologetically at Toshiko when he swayed into her going round a corner and she smiled back. Owen never stopped talking, asking questions about everything he saw and comparing it, unfavourably, with London. Gwen was only stopped from making rude comments by her mother's presence.

The car drew up outside the Cooper house. Mrs Cooper was not a good driver and she had not wanted to tackle the rather steep approach to Ianto's home but this was no problem to the boys as it was only a short distance away. They unloaded the car and Ianto politely took in the shopping bags while Mrs Cooper put the car in the garage. Unfortunately, she got it at the wrong angle and could not seem to right it, even with the help of the others directing her. She was getting in quite a tizzy.

"Can I help, ma'am?" drawled a voice from the road.

Toshiko turned and her mouth dropped open. The boy standing there was older that she and Gwen, seventeen at least. He was tall and extremely good looking. At the moment he was smiling broadly and had a kindly look in his eye. His accent said he was American. Gwen seemed equally smitten, simpering at the newcomer. Owen looked put out.

Mrs Cooper, who was out of the car at that moment looking to see if she'd caught the paintwork, looked up. "I can't seem to get the car in the garage," she smiled, liking the look of the clean-cut young man who was so polite. "My husband will be very cross if I scratch the paintwork again."

"Then let me, ma'am. I passed my test a few months ago and Dad lets me drive his car. We just moved in over there," he said, indicating Monica's house where the removals van was still being unloaded.

Gwen was delighted with this news and simpered even more. The boy came forward, got into the driving seat and with a couple of deft manoeuvres parked the car in the garage. He was handing back the keys to Mrs Cooper, and receiving her profuse thanks, when Ianto emerged from the house having deposited the shopping.

Ianto stopped short. "Jack!" he said and blushed.

"Well, Ianto Jones," drawled the stranger, "fancy seeing you here." There was a moment's silence during which everyone else assumed Ianto would introduce them to the boy but he was too busy staring at his feet. "I guess I should introduce myself," the American went on, amused at the other boy's reaction. "I'm Jack Harkness. My folks have leased the house across the road."

"I'm Mrs Cooper and this is my daughter Gwen and her friend Toshiko Sato, who's staying with us at the moment. You seem to know Ianto and this is his cousin, Owen."

"Owen Harper," he said, sticking out a hand. "I'm just down for a holiday." He shook the other boy's hand. "I'm from the Smoke." He made this seem distinctly glamorous.

"Oh yeah. We were there for a few years before Dad ended up here. We were in Chelsea, where are you?"

Owen swallowed. "Nowhere so grand," he admitted. "Hackney."

"Okay," Jack acknowledged, amused and a little pleased to have bested the boy.

Ianto had recovered from his shock. "Jack's at the same school as me. Didn't know you were moving round here."

"Nor did I," laughed Jack, a deep welcoming sound that made the others smile. "House we were going to move into fell through at the last minute so Dad took this place for six months until Mom can find something more permanent. You live round here?"

"Yeah, King's Road. It's only a couple of streets away." He looked at Owen. "We ought to get going, Mam will be wondering where we are. Thanks for the lift, Mrs Cooper." Owen picked up his bag – Ianto was not going to carry it again - and the two boys moved off.

"I'll walk with you," said Jack, "may need to know where you are." He smiled when Ianto blushed again. Turning back to the others, he said, "Nice to have met you, ma'am, girls." With that he sauntered off with the boys and they were all soon lost to view.

In their bedroom that night, Gwen was doing press-ups while Toshiko lay on her bed reading. "That Jack's nice," said Gwen, puffing slightly. "I think we should invite him to come with us when we go swimming. He needs someone to show him around."

"Perhaps Ianto will do that," said her friend. "He seems to be his friend." She thought they might be very close friends.

"Huh, he's got that cousin of his. Bit of a bighead, wasn't he?" Gwen stopped her exercises and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I expect he was just a bit lost, coming to a new place." Toshiko never liked thinking ill of anyone, though she had thought the boy was a bit rude.

"We can call round tomorrow, if you like. After church. Ask all three of them to come with us."

"Okay."

-ooOoo-

The swimming baths were busy on Monday afternoon. The four young people were splashing around in the shallow end, throwing a ball between them, when Gwen spotted a familiar figure. "Jack!" she shouted. "Jack! Over here!" He hadn't been in when they'd called on Sunday so they'd left a message with his mother inviting him to join them.

Jack looked around and saw her. He dived into an empty patch of water and in a few strokes was with them. "Hi there. Is it always this busy?"

"Only during the holidays. You swim well."

"Thanks. Did a lot of it as a kid. Want to race?" he grinned.

"Yeah!" The two headed off to the area reserved for serious swimmers and were soon ploughing up and down the pool, Gwen keeping up with the older and taller boy.

Ianto looked after them but then turned back to his remaining companions. He felt responsible for Owen, on his first trip to Wales, and liked the shy Toshiko. "Hey, catch," he called to her and threw the ball. She caught it and threw it to Owen and they continued to play around until they got cold.

Gwen and Jack left the water about the same time. She was tired, having swum further and for longer than she'd planned; she'd have her work cut out keeping up with the American boy. After getting changed, they all went to the milk bar for a drink and discovered he had a younger brother, Gray, but no sister which wasn't as disappointing as she had expected. It was late afternoon when they caught the bus back to Penarth and walked up the hill.

"Why don't you all come to my house?" invited Gwen. "We can hang out in the garden. Have an ice-cream."

"Okay," agreed Jack easily.

"Fine," said Ianto and Owen nodded.

They trooped into the garden and Gwen went indoors to get ice creams. She reappeared a moment later, pale faced. "Come quick, it's Mam!" Inside they found Mrs Cooper at the bottom of the stairs, crumpled in a heap and unconscious. The family dog was at her side, whimpering. "What should we do?"

Owen knelt beside the woman, checking her pulse and examining her. "Don't move her, she's broken her leg. Get a blanket to keep her warm. Gwen, phone for an ambulance and then let your father know." Owen obviously knew what he was doing and the others scattered to do his bidding.

Gwen found she was shaking too much to use the telephone so Jack took over and called the ambulance and Mr Cooper. Toshiko returned with the blanket and wrapped it round the still woman. Ianto took the dog out to his kennel and waited outside to direct the ambulance when it arrived. Jack sat Gwen down and kept an arm round her for warmth and comfort. The ambulance and Mr Cooper arrived within minutes of one another and in a very short time Mrs Cooper was taken to hospital.

"Gwen, I'm going with the ambulance," said Mr Cooper. "I'll call when I know anything. Will you and Toshiko be all right on your own?"

"Don't worry, sir. I can stay with them and if necessary they can come to my house later, Mom won't mind." Jack was reassuring and Mr Cooper accepted the offer gratefully having met and liked Mr and Mrs Harkness. He went off immediately, leaving the stunned children.

Ianto looked at Jack and they seemed to understand what needed to be done without words. "Let's have that ice cream," Ianto said, "and it's too nice a day to be stuck indoors."

"Absolutely. Come on," agreed Jack. Five minutes later they were in the garden, Gwen on the swing and the others on the grass around her. "You know about first aid then, Owen?" asked Jack.

"Train with the St John's Ambulance," he replied, between licks of his ice. "Every Thursday night. We get to do all sorts. Broken legs are easy."

"Well I think you were wonderful," said Toshiko quietly. "I wouldn't have known what to do." She looked at Owen under her eyelashes; he had gone up in her estimation.

"Difficult ones is heart attacks. You have to be real careful of them."

"I can imagine."

Jack spotted the tennis court marked out on the grass in a corner of the garden. "How about a game of tennis?"

He stood up and the others joined him at the court. Gwen was reluctant at first but then she forgot her anxiety for her mother and became very competitive. Jack and Ianto played Gwen and Owen with Toshiko (who disliked competitive games) umpiring. They had a furious few sets with Jack and Ianto winning by three sets to two. They returned to the house for much needed lemonade and were there when Mr Cooper telephoned. He would be at the hospital for another few hours as his wife had a compound fracture that needed an operation. Jack assured him that the girls would be welcome at his house until he returned.

They locked up the house and went back outside. "Let us know how your mother is, Gwen," said Ianto as they said goodbye outside Jack's house.

"I will. And, Owen, thanks for looking after her so well." She smiled at the Londoner; maybe he wasn't so bad.

-ooOoo-

Next morning, Toshiko woke before Gwen and lay quietly enjoying the sunlight filtering through the window. The girls had stayed with the Harknesses until 21.00. Mr and Mrs Harkness had made them feel very welcome and given them supper. When Mr Cooper had finally got home it was with the good news that the operation had been a success but the bad news that Mrs Cooper would be in hospital for at least two weeks. This was a blow as it was bound to curtail the girls' freedom.

Later, over breakfast, Mr Cooper said, "How would you like to spend a couple of weeks in the Brecon Beacons, girls?"

They looked at one another. "The Beacons?" queried Gwen.

"Yes. I spoke to Mrs Jones last night, told her about your mother being in hospital. She said that Ianto and his cousin were going to spend a couple of weeks there, staying with her sister on a farm. Seems there's plenty of room and instead of waiting until the weekend they could go today if you'd like to join them."

"What about you, Dad?"

"Well, sweetheart, it would help me a lot. I'm busy at the office and I'd want to visit your mother too, in the evenings. If you'd rather not go with Ianto, I'll have to ask your Auntie Mary to come and stay here."

Gwen pulled a face. "Oh, not Auntie Mary, Dad. She's ever so strict!"

He laughed. "I know. That's why I thought this trip to the Beacons sounded ideal. I understand the young American boy is going too."

Gwen's eyes lit up and she stole a glance at Toshiko. "Then we'll go, if you're sure you'll be able to manage on your own."

"I can do that. Is that all right with you, Toshiko?"

"Yes, Mr Cooper. I've never been to the Beacons."

"In that case, I'll ring Mrs Jones before I leave for work. You'll be leaving this afternoon, on the train. I'll ask her to pop over and talk to you about what to take with you and then she'll give you lunch and get you to the station." He sat back and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I'm sorry you won't be able to see your mother before you go but she's not well enough today. I'll ring, though, and let you know how she's getting on."

"Of course, Dad, I understand. And give her my love when you see her."

The girls spent the morning cleaning the house so it was spick and span for Mr Cooper. Mrs Jones came over later and together they went through their clothes and picked what to take with them for the two week stay. They locked the house and walked back to the Jones home. They had lunch with Ianto and Owen before Jack joined them. It was an excited group which caught the bus to town and went into the station. The train left on time, Ianto and Gwen hanging out of the window waving goodbye to Mrs Jones until the train went round a corner and they could not see her any longer. The five of them had a compartment to themselves and they spread themselves out and talked.

"This is exciting, having a holiday with all of you. I mean, I'm sorry for Mam, of course, but this is much better than just hanging around Cardiff." Gwen was sitting in the corner seat by the window, next to Jack.

"Where exactly are we going, Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Trecastle. It's only a village but it's quite nice. Uncle Bryn and Aunt Nerys are meeting us in Brecon. They're there for the market today."

"What sort of farm?" asked Owen suspiciously. "Will there be animals?"

Ianto laughed. "Of course! It's sheep mainly, with some cows and goats. Oh and a few chickens and a couple of horses." Ianto was not sure how well Owen would fit in, he was very much a city boy.

"Horses?" asked Jack, a gleam in his eye. "For riding?"

"Yes. Do you ride?" asked Ianto, looking across at Jack.

Toshiko thought it was silly for them to sit opposite one another - they were both so tall their legs kept tangling - but they had arranged it that way. She was in the other window seat and Owen was nearest the door, next to Ianto. Like Owen, she had never been on a farm and was a bit nervous but didn't say anything.

"Yep, did a bit in Wyoming when we were up there." His family moved around a lot.

"I hope we don't have to ride horses everywhere," said Owen plaintively. All except Toshiko laughed.

"No, there's a bus. And there are tractors and cars on the farm." Ianto did his best to reassure Owen; his mother had told him to look out for the Londoner.

"Are there any other children?" asked Gwen.

"No. There's Rhys. He helps around the farm, doing odd jobs. He's okay but he'll be too busy to bother us."

Owen was pretty sure this holiday would be awful but decided he couldn't do much about it. He pulled a battered mouth-organ from his pocket and began to play _Old MacDonald had a Farm_ and the others laughed again before starting to sing. They sang all the way to Brecon and then piled off with their bags. Ianto spotted his Aunt Nerys and introduced the others before they all went off to find Uncle Bryn.

* * *

_In the next chapter, the adventure begins ..._


	2. Trecastle

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Two: Trecastle

Aunt Nerys was a plump, motherly woman and all the children liked her straight away. She settled them in the van with the girls squeezed in up front with her and Uncle Bryn and the boys in the open back. Gwen enjoyed the comfort of the seat but would have quite liked to be in the back where, judging by the noise they made, the boys were having fun trying to stay in place by hanging on to the sides. It was a straight run out to the farm along the main road and both girls admired the wooded hills and small villages they passed through. It was hard to talk over the sound of the old van's engine so they gave up trying and just enjoyed the view.

"Now," said Aunt Nerys when they arrived at Trecastle Farm, "I expect you'd like to be in the old tower. It'll be warm enough at this time of year." She indicated the stone building at one corner of the farmyard. "There's three bedrooms, so some of you'll have to share, and a bathroom. You'll eat with us, of course."

"That sounds wonderful, ma'am. A real adventure," said Jack, smiling broadly. He spoke loudly to drown out Owen who was complaining about the farmyard smells.

She laughed. "Just call me Aunt Nerys, much easier on us all. Let me show you round." They entered the old building which had been a corn store before being converted into living accommodation. Inside was a large, stone-flagged room with a table and chairs, a couple of easy chairs and a dresser that contained books. A kettle and some mugs stood on a smaller table with containers for tea, cocoa, milk and sugar. In one corner was a large bathroom with a cast iron tub and the usual facilities. "You can use this as your own sitting room, especially if it rains, and make as much mess as you like. Up here," she was climbing the staircase which hugged the back wall, "are the bedrooms." On the first floor landing, she opened the only door. "This is a double and there's a twin room on the next and a single above that."

The children looked dutifully into all the rooms. The top room had splendid views over the tree tops and Owen bagged it for himself. The girls took the room on the middle floor as it was the cosiest of the three with views on both sides, down into the farmyard and across the fields and woods. This left Jack and Ianto to share the last room which suited them; as the oldest they could keep an eye on the others. Aunt Nerys left them to unpack and there was excited bustle as they found homes for their belongings and changed into old clothes.

Owen clattered down the wooden stairs first with Toshiko next down. They met in the large sitting room and poked around in the cupboards finding various board games including Scrabble, Monopoly and chess. "Tosh," said Owen, "do you know what that weird smell is?"

Toshiko looked at him wide-eyed, she'd never been called 'Tosh' before. She decided she liked it. "No. This is my first time in the country too," she admitted.

"I think it's horrid. Makes me want to puke!"

"Well next time don't be so rude as to say so!" came Jack's voice from the stairs. He and Ianto walked down together. "It's very kind of Aunt Nerys to have us here."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Someone who has more manners than you." He sat down at the table and leant the chair back so it was resting on its back legs.

"What's going on?" asked Gwen, running down the stairs. Her hair was tied up in a raggedy bunch on one side of her head. She looked at the others who seemed tense.

"Let's not have a row," said Ianto, "but Jack's right, Owen. It was rude to say that in front of Aunt Nerys." Owen shrugged and went back to looking at the books.

"Ianto, why don't you show us round," suggested Gwen, not wanting to start the holiday with a row.

Everyone liked the idea and they all, including Owen who dragged his feet a bit, trooped out into the farmyard. It was more or less square: the farmhouse made up the north side with a milking parlour and barns on the west and a tack room and hay store to the south. The tower was in the south east corner and they turned down a track that ran alongside it into fields and woodland. Ianto made sure they understood about closing gates and not spooking the animals. In the second field, they saw a youth a little older than Jack checking on two sheep.

"Hello, Rhys," called Ianto.

The youth waved, quickly finished what he was doing and walked over to them. He leant on the gate and eyed them curiously. "Ianto," he nodded. They had met when Ianto had stayed here with his parents. "Who're your friends?" They were all introduced and Gwen smiled at the young man who smiled back.

"Is this all the sheep you have?" asked Toshiko, vaguely disappointed to see only two.

Rhys laughed. "No! These have mastitis so we're keeping them separate for a bit. The main flock are in two-acre right now. Then there's the cows and a small herd of goats."

"Have you worked here long?" asked Jack.

"About two years. Started soon as I left school. Always wanted to work with animals."

"Do you live here?" asked Gwen. He was not as handsome as Jack, or possibly Ianto, but he had a friendly open face that she found attractive.

"Yep, I've got a room in the farmhouse. Want to see the sheep? I was just off to check on them."

"Yes, please."

In the end just she and Owen, who preferred that to being around Jack who made him feel awkward, went with Rhys while the others continued walking towards the woodland. Ianto led them down a shady path beside a shallow stream until they arrived at a small lake. "This is a great place to swim," explained Ianto, "but you need to be careful."

"It doesn't look natural," said Toshiko. She had not spoken much so far, feeling as much out of her depth as Owen. Her family had always lived in cities and she knew nothing about the countryside but was willing to learn.

"It's not. It's a bomb crater."

"A bomb crater?" chorused Jack and Toshiko, amazed at such a thing in this quiet corner of rural Wales.

Ianto laughed at their expressions. "I'm not sure of the exact story, you'll have to ask Uncle Bryn, but apparently a bomber went off course during the war and dropped a bomb here to get rid of it. The stream filled it up."

"Wonder how deep it is?" said Jack, peering into the murky depths.

"Not too bad at the banks but it gets very deep if you go out beyond that point marked with the red pole." The looked and saw the metal pole, painted red, sticking up about four yards from the bank. "I always stay this side of it. The water's freezing by the way."

They walked on, round the lake, and found a clearing full of wild flowers. Toshiko thought it beautiful, with the sun slanting through the trees and the colourful flowers. She promised herself she'd come back with her camera on another day, maybe Gwen would like to see it too. Jack checked his watch and decided they ought to start back. Ianto took them down a different path at the edge of the farm where the wood gave way to open moorland. He halted and indicated to be quiet. Out on the moor a number of rabbits were feeding. The three young people stood in silence and watched them, entranced, until Jack said they must get back.

-ooOoo-

Supper was taken round the large farmhouse table. There were lashings of good things to eat and all the children tucked in; they were famished after their journey. "Sir," said Jack to Uncle Bryn, "Ianto showed us the lake and said it was made by a bomb. Is that right?"

"Oh yes, though it was two bombs. That was during the last war. I was a child then living up the road a bit, on my dad's farm, but I saw it. It was during the Cardiff Blitz back in '41. We often saw the planes in the distance but this night three of them came out our way. Must have got lost. The noise woke us all up and I went out with my old dad to have a look. Those planes were good and lost, circling round, then two of them dropped bombs right where the lake is now. Was just a crater for a while but the stream and the rain soon filled it up. The last bomb, the third one, didn't go off and the Army came and blew it up. That was a day I'll never forget." He chuckled and ate some more bread and butter. It was the first time he had said more than a few words to the children and they were surprised how affable he was; he'd been a bit forbidding before.

"Seems strange the planes were that far off target," commented Jack.

"It wasn't the only time it happened. There were a couple flew over a few days before. Never had any after that though."

"Curiousier and curiousier." Jack went back to his Welsh rarebit, lost in thought.

"I remember my granddad telling me about that," put in Rhys. He was sitting next to Gwen. "Reckoned there was something strange about it. But he always had odd ideas."

"Like what?" asked Jack and Toshiko together.

"He told me that there were people living in the ground during the war. Said he saw them come up for air a few times, when it was a dark night." He laughed. "Mind you, he was only out there himself 'cos he was poaching!"

Jack and Toshiko looked at one another thoughtfully across the table and he shook his head urgently when she opened her mouth to ask more. Frowning at him, she put her head down and went back to her meal. The talk turned to other things then. Owen, who didn't mind making fun of himself, made them laugh with his account of being chased by a sheep. Gwen and Rhys confirmed it was true. After helping to clear up, the children said good-night and went back to the tower. It was still light and they settled in the sitting room: Ianto and Gwen in the easy chairs, Owen sitting on the floor with a book and Jack and Toshiko with their heads together talking quietly at the table.

"Seems odd, don't you think?" said Jack.

"Umm. Almost like the first planes were looking for something then sent in the bombers." Toshiko answered just as quietly. She loved mysteries and was elated that one of the others had spotted the possibility of one right under their noses.

"That assumes they found something worth bombing."

"The people under the ground?"

Jack shrugged. "I belong to a school archaeological society and we had a talk a while back about military activity in Wales. Apparently there are rumours of a wartime research facility but no one knows for sure."

"What kind of research?"

"Don't know. I suppose it would be weapons of some sort." They were silent for a while, thinking about what they were saying. "Probably nothing in it," he said eventually, leaning back and smiling a broad smile, "but I do love a mystery."

"We could always have a look around while we're here," suggested Toshiko innocently. Jack's smile grew even broader. "Why didn't you want me to ask any more questions tonight?"

"Sorry about that," he said. "But if we want to explore, we don't want to other people to know about it. They might stop us."

"What are you two nattering about?" interrupted Gwen. She had been watching them and was getting curious and maybe a little jealous. She had never known a boy prefer Toshiko's company to her own.

"Planning a trip to swim in that lake," said Jack immediately. He looked over at the others. "What are the plans for tomorrow?"

They discussed it for a while but no one could decide what they wanted to do. Toshiko started to yawn, very politely, and soon went off to bed. The rest were not as tired so started a game of Scrabble which got rowdy when Gwen tried to use non-existent words. She then stole some tiles and Ianto chased her round the table, eventually cornering her and grabbing them back. That was effectively the end of the game and they all went off to bed.

In their room, Ianto and Jack lay side by side looking up at the uneven ceiling. "What were you discussing with Tosh?" asked the Welsh boy.

"That lake and the stories we heard over supper. I think our imaginations carried us away a bit," he said ruefully. "We had secret bases and scientists slaving away in them." He laughed, a happy, carefree sound.

"Nothing like that round here. This is too far off the beaten track." He turned on his side, back to Jack, and closed his eyes.

"Which is just where I'd put a secret base," mused Jack to himself before turning off the lamp and going to sleep.

-ooOoo-

It was barely light when Toshiko woke and lay still, wondering where she was. Then she remembered. Gwen was sleeping soundly in the other bed so Toshiko was as quiet as possible as she pulled on her swimsuit under some slacks and a sweater. She tiptoed down the stairs, put on her shoes and took a towel from the bathroom before leaving the tower. She took the same path as the day before and arrived at the lake just as the sun started to appear above the trees.

She had liked Jack's idea of exploring the lake. It was the obvious place to start if there was a mystery to be solved and she didn't want to wait. Taking off her outer clothes she dipped a toe in the water: it was as cold as Ianto had promised. Nevertheless she dived in, gasping with the shock. She was a strong swimmer and in a few strokes was near the red pole where she trod water and looked all around; nothing seemed out of place. She ducked under the surface but the water was muddy and she couldn't see very far. It was obvious, though, that the lake deepened suddenly at just this point. She popped back up and made for the bank. She was just scrabbling out when she saw a figure appear through the trees. The sunlight was behind him and she shivered suddenly, and not just from the chill of her swim.

"I should have known," came an American drawl. "Tosh, you beat me to it." His tone was full of admiration and she was unreasonably pleased. "Found anything?" He sat on the grass and took off his shoes before removing his outer clothes.

She sat beside him, towelling herself dry; it was much warmer out of the water. "No," she admitted. "The water's awfully murky and I could only see that the lake gets a lot deeper just where the pole is."

"Interesting. Mind if I take a look?" He was in just his swimming trunks by now and stood looking down at her.

She took a moment to admire his toned and tanned body; he was a remarkably attractive boy. "Not at all." She looked away, afraid she might be staring.

He dived in neatly and swam out to the pole. He was wearing goggles and he ducked his head under the water and swam along the edge of the drop. He had expected it to be circular but it wasn't. He poked his head up and shouted at Toshiko. "Where it gets deeper," he said, "it's a square set at an angle."

She caught on immediately. "Like a building?" she asked excitedly. She was in the water in a trice, swimming over to him.

When they were together, he said, "Yes, just like a building that's been blown up." They grinned conspiratorially. "I'm going to take another look, go a bit deeper. You stay here so I've got something to use as a reference for getting back." He took a series of deep breaths and then dived down.

She watched the place he had been and saw a few bubbles coming to the surface. They moved slightly to the left and she kept her eye on them as it showed where he was. After what seemed an age, and when she was starting to get worried, he surfaced just where she was looking. He took a number of breaths and swam over to her. "What did you find?" she asked as soon as he was close enough to hear.

"It's hard to be certain, but it looks like a building. That pole goes all the way down and I don't think it's been put there recently. It looks like it belongs to the building." He grinned again. "I'm going to try once more. Not too cold, are you?"

"I'm fine," she said, fighting to stop her teeth from chattering. He took more deep breaths and dove beneath the surface once more.

She waited again, watching the bubbles. This time she checked her watch – which luckily was waterproofed – and kept an eye on how long he had been down. After a minute she got worried and at two she started to panic. She put her head under the water and dove down to search for him, going hand over hand on the red pole the better to keep her position. The water was dark and she could see little but slightly to her right she spotted a patch that was lighter than the rest. Letting go of the pole, she went towards the patch and realised it was Jack. He was struggling, his foot caught in something. Drawing on reserves she did not know she had, she traced down his leg and removed the wire that had tangled round his ankle.

Free at last, he made weakly for the surface, lungs desperate for air. She helped him and they both surfaced together and gasped, drawing in much-needed air. Jack was weak and about to slip back under the water when she got him on his back and slowly swam them both to the side of the lake. She kept at it doggedly, pushing herself on despite her muscles aching for rest. Suddenly Jack's weight was gone and she looked round wildly.

"It's okay, I've got him," said Ianto close to her ear.

"Let me help you, Tosh," said another voice: Gwen, she thought. Gratefully she allowed herself to be helped to the bank and up out of the water. Gwen wrapped her in the towel and helped her to dress even though she was still wet.

Between them, Ianto and Owen pulled Jack up onto the bank. He was conscious, just totally done in. He lay unresisting as Owen checked he was breathing then rubbed at his limbs with the towel as Ianto did the same using his Guernsey sweater. They were relieved when Jack responded and sat up. Dressed once more, he was able to stand. Owen quickly checked Toshiko but she was obviously okay, just cold. With Gwen and Ianto also wet and cold from their unexpected dip, the five made for the farm, Jack weak but managing to walk with Ianto's support.

Luckily Uncle Bryn and Rhys were in the milking parlour and too busy to see the bedraggled group scurry into the tower. Ianto immediately dried Jack off a bit more and bundled him into bed. Toshiko took a quick bath while Gwen and Ianto dried themselves off and all three dressed in dry clothes. Owen stayed with Jack, grateful for his St John's Ambulance training. Eventually they all gathered round Jack's bed. Amazingly, considering all that had happened, it was early and still half an hour before breakfast.

Toshiko sat cross-legged on the bed beside Ianto, Owen on a chair by Jack and Gwen stood near the window as they pooled information to work out what had happened. Jack and Toshiko mentioned the sunken building they'd discovered, surprised when the others were not very interested. Ianto was far more concerned about them going off alone to the lake, telling them both off in no uncertain manner. If he had not found Jack's note saying he had gone swimming and decided to show the others the lake things could have ended very differently.

"I'm really glad you came to find us," said Jack, squeezing Ianto's arm. "Though Tosh is my hero. She saved my life." The girl blushed prettily and refused to take credit for the rescue.

"You ought to see a doctor," said Owen, momentarily overwhelmed with the responsibility for Jack's health.

"I'm fine, Owen, really I am. Now I'm warm again there's no need to get a doctor. We don't need to tell Aunt Nerys either."

"I don't know -" began Ianto.

"If we say anything we'll be told not to go swimming again and it's really quite safe. I only got into trouble because I was exploring. Please, Ianto?" He squeezed his arm again and the other boy relented.

"All right but you're not to do anything energetic today," said Ianto sternly. "And no one goes swimming alone. Agreed?" They all solemnly agreed.

From the window, Gwen saw Rhys and Uncle Bryn return from taking the cows out to the fields and head for the house. It would be time for breakfast very soon. "Breakfast, everyone," she announced. "Are you going to be able to get up?" she asked Jack.

"Try and stop me. Indestructible, that's what I am." The others laughed, reassured by his humour. "Now, if the ladies will leave my boudoir I'll get dressed." He laughingly made to throw back the covers and the girls raced from the room.

Gwen and Toshiko did not wait for the boys, they crossed to the farmhouse and were met by the smell of sausage, eggs and bacon.

"Good morning," said Aunt Nerys from the stove, smiling at them. "Take a seat wherever you like. Cooked okay for you?" They nodded enthusiastically; their exertions had made them ravenous. Plates loaded with delicious food were soon put down in front of them and they started eating straightaway. "Gwen, sweetheart. Your father rang late last night to say your mother is doing well. She's fully recovered from the operation and the doctors are very pleased with her."

"Oh, I'm so pleased," said Gwen, meaning it. She had been worrying about her mother and about how her father was coping without either of them to run the house.

"He's going to ring again tonight, about 9.30, so he can have a word with you himself."

At this point the three boys entered the kitchen, Jack steady on his feet but just a bit paler than normal. They took seats and were soon demolishing the substantial breakfast provided for them.

* * *

_And so, the mystery begins to unfold ... Next chapter coming soon._


	3. Roman Camp

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Three: Roman Camp

Over breakfast the children discussed what to do that day. It was Rhys who told them of a Roman camp at Y Pigwn about five miles away. It had been uncovered some years before but there was a small group of archaeologists working there for the summer. Everyone thought this would be an excellent destination for a long walk and give them a chance to see the countryside. Aunt Nerys and the girls prepared a packed lunch while the boys pored over maps with Rhys. With the food and drink packed in a haversack and with one of the maps for reference, they set off just after 10.00 on what promised to be a hot, sunny day.

"Oh, this weather is marvellous," said Gwen, turning her face up to the sky. She was in the lead with Jack. They set a leisurely pace as they had all day and also as he was still a bit weak from his experience in the lake.

"According to Rhys this camp was made by Legions on the move, a marching camp they called it. That means most of the buildings would have been of earth and timber so there won't be much to see. Though as you Welsh were so revolting," he grinned down at her, "and took a long time to subdue it may have a stone bath house or temple."

"Who are you calling revolting?" she protested, punching his arm. "It was you Americans that revolted."

"And so we should! No taxation without representation!" he cried.

The others joined in the discussion, all of them having studied the American War of Independence (or Revolutionary War as Jack insisted on calling it) at school. Poor Jack was outnumbered and had to admit defeat, unlike his ancestors. He changed the subject and asked about the druids who had been active in Wales during the Roman occupation. Gwen and Ianto had learnt about this at school so were able to fill him in. They carried on like this until they had crossed the main road and were on a track leading north west.

It was quite hot by now and they had been climbing steadily as the ground rose and Ianto, who had taken on the role of guide as he had the map, decided it was time for a rest. He was concerned about Jack and didn't want him to overtax his strength. They flopped down by a stream and drank fresh, clear water from their cupped hands. The boys wanted to start on the lunch but Toshiko forbade it; they had only recently had a huge breakfast.

"Tosh," began Owen, "what were you saying this morning about a building buried in the lake?"

She and Jack exchanged a quick glance and he nodded that it was okay to tell them. "To be honest, we don't know if it is a building. But just under that red pole is a square opening that goes down a long way. Bomb craters are circular so we thought it must be a building."

"Can you 'bury' a building in water?" mused Gwen, lying on her back looking up at the cloudless blue sky. "Doesn't sound right."

"It should be 'drowned'," said Ianto with such authority that they all accepted he was right.

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything." The others laughed, too lazy to argue the point.

"So it's some farm building then," said Owen, still pursuing his original point.

"There wouldn't be anything to do with the farm, not there. It's the wrong place," said Ianto.

"Oh. Not even for shepherds?"

Ianto laughed, amused by Owen's ignorance of the country. "Not so close to the farmhouse," he said kindly.

"When I was down there," put in Jack, "I saw the roof of the building where it had been blown apart. It was made of a double thickness of bricks, three or four feet thick. And there were lots of wires, that's what I got caught up in." They contemplated this.

"What's your theory?" asked Gwen, rolling onto her front and watching him closely.

"I don't know. I just think that it may have been a base, used in the war. Bombers wouldn't have come out this far from Cardiff for nothing. And it would explain the people Rhys's grandfather saw 'coming out of the ground'."

"He was probably drunk," said Owen with a sad finality, as if he knew a lot of drunks.

"You could be right. It just seems to be a mystery and I love mysteries!" He grinned at Toshiko who returned it with a smile of her own.

"How do we find out?" asked Gwen. She was a determined girl and wanted to discover if there was anything to their speculation. "What can we do?" Like the rest, she regarded Jack as the leader of the group.

"No more swimming expeditions like this morning's," said Ianto emphatically. Jack looked across and smiled gently, seeming to like the other boy's protectiveness. Ianto continued, "I seem to remember that Rhys used to dive in some of the lakes round here. He may have some proper equipment."

"That would be just what we need. Could you ask him?" asked Jack. Ianto nodded. "There may be something in the local papers, the old ones from the war, that would give us a clue," he went on. "I suppose they'd be held in a library in Brecon. We should look at those."

"The one in Llandovery may have something too."

"Right, that's two places to check. Is there a bus we can use?"

"Yes, one to each town. They pass through Trecastle every morning."

"Okay. We can split up and go and check those then. Shall we do that tomorrow morning?" The others agreed. "We could also ask around a bit more, see if anyone local knows anything. I'm old enough to drink now so I could go to the pub." He looked a bit smug as at seventeen he was the only one of them old enough to do this: Gwen, Toshiko and Owen were fifteen and Ianto sixteen.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "We're in the country, Jack. They don't take much notice of licensing laws round here. As long as we stick to soft drinks, we'd all be allowed in." Jack's face fell and the others laughed. Realising how silly he was being, Jack joined in. "We'll meet people on the bus or on our walks," pointed out Ianto. "I say we take any chance to ask about it."

"That's a good idea but we don't want to make people suspicious. It's got to be done casually." Everyone nodded at the sense of that. "Okay then, we'll start right now. Rhys said there are people up at the camp, we'll see what they know." Jack got to his feet and rubbed the seat of his shorts to remove the loose grass. "Let's get going."

"Lords, this is like an expedition. The form captain at school is just like him!" complained Owen, clambering to his feet.

Jack had overheard and laughed loudly, startling some birds nearby. "That's right, I'm Captain Jack Harkness!" He strode off and the others followed.

Ianto walked up beside Owen. "Look what you've done!" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

-ooOoo-

At the Roman site they were surprised by the scale of the camp that had been uncovered. As Jack had predicted, it was mainly earthworks and postholes but there were actually two camps, one inside the other, which made it unusual. The team of students working the site were happy to explain what had been found. The children split up and looked at the bits that interested them most. Owen and Jack walked round the earthworks astounded by their size, especially as they were thrown up in just a few hours by soldiers who had already marched all day. They helped some of the students make detailed measurements of each camp. Ianto was intrigued by the way the students were scraping at the surfaces so delicately and was pleased when he was allowed to have a go himself, on an insignificant area. Toshiko and Gwen helped wash and catalogue the finds, which included part of a leather shoe, coins and even a delicate comb.

When the students stopped for lunch the children joined them, sharing the generous amount of food that Aunt Nerys had thought appropriate for their healthy appetites. They learnt a lot about the dig but none of the students knew anything about the building in the lake. They promised to ask around and let them know if they found anything. After lunch, the students went back to work and Ianto suggested a walk along the ridge cutting across to Halfway where there was an obelisk.

"An obelisk? What for?" demanded Owen.

"When horsedrawn coaches were the only way to get about," explained Ianto, hefting the haversack on his back and starting off, "one of them went over the edge of the cliff and they put up the obelisk in memory of the accident. I've heard about it but never seen it."

"You mean people were killed?" asked Owen, grinning ghoulishly.

"Owen!" remonstrated Toshiko.

"Well, you've got to admit, it's more interesting if they were." Toshiko looked away, dismayed at the glee in his voice.

"I think the coach was full of people," said Ianto, "but let's go and see."

He and Jack led the way, their long legs covering the ground without effort. The others straggled behind them in a small group as there was plenty of room to walk together. The two groups got further and further apart as the pair in the lead stepped out and the others kept stopping to look at the view or, in Toshiko's case, to pick wild flowers. Eventually they lost sight of one another altogether.

"Which way do we go?" asked Gwen when they reached a place where another track crossed the one they were following.

They looked around helplessly until Toshiko cried out, "Here!" She ran over to the side and plucked a piece of paper from under a small stone. It had a large arrow on it. "This way."

Owen groaned. "Now it's a paper chase!" He really did not like the countryside.

Gwen threaded her arm through his and pulled him along, laughing. "Come on or we'll lose Tosh too."

They continued in this fashion for the rest of the walk, with Toshiko taking great delight in finding the markers left for them. Gwen and Owen found they had a common interest in books and discussed their favourite authors, agreeing more often than not. Eventually they came to the end of the track and saw Ianto and Jack sitting close together on a fallen tree trunk eating apples.

"At last!" shouted Jack as they came near. "What kept you?"

"It was supposed to be a walk," said Gwen, "not a route march."

She took the apple Ianto offered her and rubbed it against her shorts before taking a huge bite. It wasn't that long since they'd had their lunch but she was hungry again. They all enjoyed the fruit and finished the lemonade.

"How much further is it?" asked Toshiko.

"It should be just over the rise," replied Ianto, pointing a few yards ahead. "That's why we waited for you." With everything packed away again, the five children set off and found the obelisk where Ianto had predicted.

Owen went up to it and read from the plaque. "It says, a packed coach went over the cliff here in 1835. They all died, about 15 people in all, and all because the driver was drunk."

"How sad," said Toshiko. "And the horses must have died too." She peered over the edge.

"Time we were heading back," said Jack, taking the haversack and putting it over his shoulder. "Is it straight down the main road?"

"Yes," replied Ianto, folding away the map and putting it in his pocket.

"Onwards!" cried Jack, making off. The rest of them groaned and stayed where they were. After a minute or two Jack realised he was alone and turned round to face them, hands on hips. "What?" he asked. "Why aren't you following your captain?"

"This is all your fault," said Ianto to Owen as they accepted that Jack was going to be a bossy leader. "There's no rush, Jack." Ianto and Toshiko strolled past the American who was staring at them confused.

Owen smirked as he followed the other two, pleased to see Jack taken down a peg or two, and it was left to Gwen to link arms with Jack and pull him along. "Don't try so hard," she said, "and we'll follow more willingly." He pondered this and accepted it. He fell in with her and they ambled down to the road, stopping to admire the views on the way.

The main road was reasonably busy and without a pavement so they had to walk in single file when they couldn't use the verge. This meant they couldn't talk much and so just trudged along. Toshiko developed a blister on her heel and was hobbling badly after a little while. Owen took a look at it but he did not have anything with him to dress it: he made a mental note to always carry a first aid kit in future.

"You can't keep walking on that," said Ianto. "I'll give you a piggyback." After a lot of protesting that she could manage, Toshiko was eventually persuaded to accept and Ianto hitched her onto his back and walked along with her. He, Jack and Owen alternated carrying her and all three were getting tired when they reached Trecastle. It was Jack who carried her up the twisty lane.

The day was hot and they had walked quite a long way and so it wasn't surprising that they were all tired - Owen especially as he was unused to fresh country air - when they got back to the farm. They went straight to the tower where Owen dressed Toshiko's heel before falling asleep in an easy chair, snoring noisily. Toshiko and Gwen went to change and lay on their beds for a few minutes; they started talking but soon fell asleep. Ianto and Jack took the opportunity to have a bath before taking a nap themselves.

-ooOoo-

Refreshed and changed into smarter clothes, the five gathered in the sitting room. "We need to decide what we're going to do tomorrow," said Jack. He was sitting at the head of the table. "If we're going to visit the libraries, that's a least two people: one going to Brecon and the other to … Clan … Clandoov … the other place."

Ianto and Gwen laughed at his failed pronunciation. "Llandovery," supplied Gwen.

"Like I said, the other place. Who wants to go where?"

"I'd like to go to Brecon," said Gwen. "I want to send a postcard to my mother and get a couple of other things. I can do the library at the same time."

"I'll go with you," volunteered Owen. "Anything to get back to civilisation."

"Then that leaves … the other place," Jack grinned, "to the rest of us." They all nodded agreement to the plan.

"I'll ask Rhys about the diving gear if I can get him on his own this evening. It might worry Aunt Nerys if she hears us talking about it," said Ianto.

"Good. I also wondered if it would be worth doing a bit more exploration round here. No," he held up his hand to stop Ianto interrupting, "I don't mean underwater. I meant seeing if there are other traces of buildings."

"It's light enough for us to take a look this evening, after supper." Ianto got up and retrieved the map from where he'd left it on the dresser. "We could use this to explore some of the bridle ways."

"Could we ride?" asked Jack enthusiastically.

"I doubt it. The horses are retired and only ridden occasionally. We can ask Uncle Bryn but don't get your hopes up."

"Horses! I am not riding a horse!" proclaimed Owen, aghast at the mere thought.

"Nor me," said Toshiko more quietly.

"I won't be able to come tonight," put in Gwen. "Dad's ringing to tell me how Mam is and I must be here."

"Of course. We're all pleased she's doing so well." Jack patted Gwen's hand in reassurance.

"I'll stay with Gwen," said Toshiko. "It'll give my blister time to heal."

"Okay. Oh, we need to find out the times of the buses, unless Uncle Bryn would trust me with a vehicle."

"We can always ask," said Ianto in tones that did not promise much hope of success. They were still mulling over their plans when Aunt Nerys appeared at the open door.

"Supper will be ready in about a quarter of an hour," she announced. "If you have any washing, bring it over at breakfast time tomorrow. My help will be here then and she can do yours along with ours." They all promised to do just that. Toshiko and Gwen went back with her to the farmhouse to help with supper and the boys ambled over 10 minutes later.

Supper was lamb stew with masses of vegetables and potatoes followed by apple pie and cream. They enjoyed the meal and when discussing their plans for the following day, found out that Aunt Nerys was going to the market at Llandovery to sell her eggs and goats milk. Uncle Bryn was planning to drive her and he was happy to let Jack do it instead if he could manage the car; they decided on a test drive in the morning. The horse riding was not approved and was put off to another day. When everyone had eaten all they could the girls stayed to help clear up and to wait for Gwen's father to ring while the boys headed out for the planned walk. Ianto invited Rhys to join them and was pleased when he accepted; he'd be able to get that private chat with him.

The three boys and Rhys set off from the tower, taking torches in case it got dark before they were back. Ianto and Rhys led the way and set a good pace through the fields and into the woods. They went a different way to before, more towards the boundaries of the farm. Jack was impressed with the size of the farm and the good quality of the animals, though he'd be the first to admit he was not an expert. Owen was less taken with the whole idea of farming, taking elaborate care not to step in anything soft and smelly and hating the open space all around him. Perhaps because of this, it was Owen who spotted the man-made structure.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a level area about two feet above the surrounding ground. It was off to the right of their path and was only visible because the recent dry weather had caused the brambles and ferns to wither away from it.

"Don't know," said Rhys, breaking a path through the undergrowth. The boys followed, getting scratched and caught on the brambles. It was still light enough to see clearly that it was definitely a man-made platform of some sort. To the left of where they were standing was an overgrown entrance with a dozen steps leading down to a doorway. "This is odd." They pushed over to it and used the torches to look round the opening which was almost totally clogged with brambles and other plants: it was still moist enough for them to flourish in this protected area. It was not possible to get through the undergrowth to the door, it would need to be cut back.

"I wonder where it leads," said Jack, taking a step forward but having to stop. He really wanted to explore and was frustrated that he couldn't.

Owen had climbed onto the structure. "Look, it's made of brick. Could be a floor."

"Or a roof."

"Why would anyone want to build an underground room?" queried Rhys.

The others were quiet, not sure whether to include him in their speculation or not. They looked at one another and finally Jack said, "You said your grandfather saw people coming out of the ground. Could it have been from places like these?"

Rhys considered and looked around him, making sure of his exact position. "Might be. He always said this place was good for pheasant and partridge. They nest around here, see, and he'd have set his traps here." He turned to them. "But why would people be under the ground?"

"We don't know," said Ianto, taking up the story. "When Jack was swimming in the lake this morning, he found something that had been damaged by the bombs. Something square and made of brick, a bit like this. Of course, he couldn't get a good look." He paused artistically. "Say, didn't you use to do some diving?"

"Yeah, still do from time to time. Oh, I see. Yeah, I wouldn't mind having a look for you."

It wasn't quite what they had wanted – they would have preferred to do the diving themselves - but Rhys looked so enthusiastic and pleased to help that Ianto could not disappoint him. "That would be great," he said, shrugging apologetically at Jack.

"Thing is though, Rhys," said the American, "we haven't said anything to Uncle Bryn and Aunt Nerys. Don't want to worry them or for them to stop us exploring."

"That's okay, you can trust me." Rhys grinned. "I know how to keep my mouth shut. My gear's up home but I could get it Friday, day after tomorrow, that's my day off. If I can leave it in the tower there's no reason for anyone else to know. Could probably have a dive that day too."

Jack grinned back, warming to the Welshman. "That would be great. We'd like to know what it is."

Ianto marked the map with the location of the structure; they would come back soon with tools to reach the door. They continued their walk but didn't find anything else of interest. It was quite dark when they came back in sight of the farm buildings and their torches were invaluable. Rhys went off to the farmhouse shouting his goodnights and the three boys went into the tower. The girls were waiting for them and were keen to hear about what they had found and the planned diving.

Owen started to yawn and it became infectious with all the others joining in. They decided it was time for bed and trooped up the stairs, Gwen and Jack bringing up the rear. "Gwen, how are things at home?"

"Fine, thanks. Dad said Mam was much better but in quite a bit of pain still. She won't be out of bed for at least a week and then she'll have to learn to walk on crutches. It'll be about three months before they take off the plaster."

"I'm sorry it'll take so long," he said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Me too, I'm the one who'll have to look after her!" she moaned, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "That sounds awful, I didn't mean it. It's just I'll not get to enjoy the summer holidays." Her eyes watered and her bottom lip trembled.

He gave her a hug. "I'm sorry," he said again. When she had regained control of her emotions, she smiled weakly and continued up the stairs. Jack looked after her and shook his head in sympathy before going into his bedroom.

* * *

_Next time, Toshiko gets a shock ..._


	4. A Strange Sighting

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Four: A Strange Sighting

The next morning was bright and sunny and promised another hot day. Before breakfast, Jack was out with Uncle Bryn driving an estate car; it was older than his father's car but otherwise not so different and it would be big enough to take everything and everybody. He manoeuvred the car around the yard and then took it down the lane and onto the main road for a short distance before returning. Uncle Bryn pronounced himself satisfied that Jack was a competent driver and that he could use it that day. Breakfast was earlier than usual as Aunt Nerys needed to be at the market in time to set up the stall and so that Gwen and Owen would be in time for the bus to Brecon.

With the car loaded with eggs and milk, Jack slowly drove off down the lane with Aunt Nerys sitting beside him and Ianto and Toshiko in the back. Gwen and Owen walked down the lane behind the car and into the village where they found the covered bus stop and sat down to wait for the bus.

"What do you think of these buildings Jack's so interested in?" asked Gwen.

"Don't know." Owen was peering up the road hoping to see the bus.

"You found steps and a door last night, is that right?"

"Yep. Can't see why they're there or what they were for but whether it's a great mystery like our Yank friend thinks …" He shrugged.

"I don't see how they could have been built and no one know about it. If there is something underground it would have needed a really big hole which would have been noticed."

Owen looked at her in admiration. That was a very good point, how had they been built secretly? "Maybe they've been there a while."

"Maybe."

The bus appeared round the corner and the two scrambled to their feet: they were the only ones getting on at this stop and wanted to make sure they were seen. Having paid the fare, they found seats half way down the bus which had only a few people on board. The bus had filled up by the time it reached Brecon and it took a little time for everyone to get off, especially as a lot of the passengers were chatting to one another and the driver.

"Let's look round," said Owen, feeling at home now he had pavement under his feet. "We can find the library and see what else is here."

"Okay. And let's look for the post office; I need some stamps."

The town was not large and they found both buildings quite quickly. The library was not yet open so they got the shopping first. Gwen dithered over a display of postcards, not sure whether to get a view of the town or one of the countryside for her parents. She plumped for the countryside and went to pay for it, buying some dolly mixtures while she was at the counter. They stopped in a milk bar for a drink and so she could use the table to write the card.

"You didn't get a card," she said, trying to think what to write. "Don't you want to send one to your parents?"

"Only got a mother," he said, looking out of the window. "She won't want one."

Gwen looked over at him; he hadn't mentioned his family before. "I'm sure she would like one."

"No, she wouldn't. Trust me."

Gwen concentrated on her card for a moment and wrote a few words. "I'm sorry," she said after a while, not sure what else to say.

"Don't be. She gets rid of me every holiday. I'm used to it." He finally looked at her, his expression defiant. "Now, you written that thing yet?"

She finished the card, addressed it and put on the stamp. They sat sipping their drinks in silence looking at the people passing by. Gwen wondered what it would feel like to be unwanted by your family – not at all nice, she decided – and resolved to be nicer to Owen from now on.

-ooOoo-

Jack was relieved to park the car in Llandovery. He had not driven a lot and then only on roads he knew reasonably well so this journey had been quite stressful, especially with three other people in the car. He had hidden his unease well and only Ianto, who knew him better than anyone, was aware of it. They all helped to unload the car and take the produce to the stall Aunt Nerys had booked. They set out the eggs and the goats milk and Aunt Nerys sat down on the stool she had brought with her.

"You children go and do what you want," she said. "I'll be fine here till about two, that's when it starts to wind down. I'd welcome a hand then."

They promised to come back at that time, and probably during the morning too to help her, and wandered off. The town was starting to come alive with shops and offices opening and people going about their business; husbands were off to work and wives starting their housework and shopping. There were a few groups of young children too as it was the school holidays.

"What first?" asked Jack, looking around the small market square.

"I'd like to get a postcard," said Toshiko, "for my brother." Jack looked across at her and realised he had no idea why she was staying with Gwen and not with her family. He was about to ask when she went on, "I'll also send one to Monica. She's used to live in your house."

"I'd better send Mum, Dad and Rhi one," put in Ianto. "Get told off if I don't."

"Me too. And maybe I'll send a funny one to Gray. He likes getting post," added Jack. "Where's the best place?"

Ianto led them to a newsagents and they looked through the selection. Toshiko chose one of the countryside for her brother and one of Llandovery for Monica; Ianto went for one with four views of the area; Jack found a funny one with sheep for Gray and one with a colourful map of the area for his parents. They bought stamps at the post office and stopped there to write the cards and put them in the box. As Toshiko had left Monica's address at the farm, she put that card in her bag for writing later; perhaps Gwen would like to sign it too.

They wandered around and located the small library which had just opened. They went inside and found the reference section and the local newspapers. Only papers for the past year were on display so they asked the assistant for copies of the older ones. After a few minutes, these were brought to them, a large pile of bound volumes for the war years. The three settled down round a table only just big enough with a volume each and started reading through, looking out for anything relating to the buildings they had found.

-ooOoo-

In Brecon, Gwen and Owen were doing the same thing although this library was bigger and they had more room to spread out. After a while Owen got bored with flicking through the newspaper. The warmth in the building – it was another hot and sunny day and although the windows were open it was stuffy inside – made him sleepy.

He was nodding dangerously when Gwen hissed, "Owen!" and nudged his leg under the table. His head jerked up and his eyes shot open.

"Sorry," he muttered, keeping his voice low. The librarian looked a bit fierce and might kick them out if they made too much noise. He concentrated on the paper in front of him – _The Brecon Gazette_ (Gwen had _The Breconshire Times_) - and was rewarded when, on the next page, he found a report of the bombing. "Look at this," he whispered, pointing to the article.

Gwen came round the table and sat next to him, reading over his shoulder. The article told of the raid by three Nazi bombers which had each dropped one bomb between one thirty and two on the morning of 17 July 1941. It gave details of the location, which they knew, and there were quotes from local people and the authorities. The Home Guard had secured the site and the one unexploded bomb was destroyed two days later by an Army unit. This was definitely what they had been looking for and Owen quickly copied down the details in the notebook they had brought with them.

With renewed enthusiasm, the two went back to their reading concentrating on the dates after the bombing. There were a number of shorter follow-up articles, about how it had affected farming in the area, none of which were very interesting. As they were reading, however, Gwen noticed a number of articles about missing people. Between the bombing and the end of 1944 nine people – four men, three women and two children – had been reported as having gone missing in the area. She thought this was a lot and after a whispered conversation Owen thought so too. He quickly went back over his papers and found references to three of the disappearances.

"What do you think?" asked Gwen quietly. "Should we note them down?"

Owen thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes. It may be nothing but it won't take long to jot down the details."

Half an hour later, all the details were recorded and they decided there was little more they could do. They gave the papers back to the librarian and thanked her for her help.

"Did you find what you wanted?" she asked kindly. The two children had piqued her interest: very few young people ever asked to read back copies of newspapers and made such copious notes.

"Yes, thank you," said Gwen. "We were looking at reports of the bombs at Trecastle. We're staying out there and found the crater."

"Oh, that was a bad time," said the woman. "There's a book on that, you know. Written by Susan Hughes, our local historian."

"We didn't know. Would it be possible to look at it?"

"Of course. It'll be in local interest." She led the way to the lending section and found the book and handed it to Gwen.

Gwen was excited but her heart plummeted when she saw this was a fat book; they'd never be able to read it and copy down what they wanted in just one day. "Would it be possible to take out the book?" she asked. "We're visitors so we don't have a ticket but we're staying with Mr and Mrs Burton at Trecastle Farm." She smiled her most appealing smile. "We'd take very good care of it and bring it back before we leave."

The librarian looked anxious, it was not usual practice to lend books to non-residents, but she knew Nerys Burton and the book was not in great demand. "All right, dear, I'll let you." She led them over the desk and made Gwen a temporary member of the library before stamping the book and handing it to her. Gwen thanked her profusely and she and Owen tripped out of the library feeling very pleased with their day.

-ooOoo-

In Llandovery the day was progressing slowly for Jack. He liked mysteries if they involved action; sitting in a library reading dusty newspapers was not for him. But he was the one who had suggested it and he felt obliged to do his bit. After a little while, during which his sighs had grown heavier, Ianto looked at him crossly.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked keeping his voice down.

"I can't find anything."

"Then keep looking until you do." Ianto threw him an exasperated look.

Toshiko looked at them from under her fringe. They were sitting side by side, quite close together, and she wondered how they had come to be such good friends. Jack's parents were obviously well off while Ianto's were not which is why the latter had had to win a scholarship to the private school they both attended. Jack was impulsive and adventurous while Ianto was quiet and stayed in the background, complete opposites in fact. And yet there was a strong bond between them. And maybe more … She shook her head, there was no point speculating.

The three concentrated on their newspapers again and soon found reports similar to those discovered by Gwen and Owen in Brecon. Ianto carefully took down the details and Jack, who was enthused again having finally found something, quickly scanned the remaining papers. An hour or so later they had noted down everything they could find and walked out into the sunny day. The library entrance was in a small side street and they turned to saunter up to the main road, grateful for the chance to chat about what they had found; Jack in particular had found being quiet very irksome. They were about halfway up the street when Toshiko gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

Jack looked down at her and saw she was staring at the end of the road but when he looked he could only see a man walking across the junction. "Tosh, what is it?"

"It can't be," she whispered and then ran off, towards the disappearing figure.

With a quick look at each other Jack and Ianto followed her, their long legs soon closing the gap between them. The three reached the end of the street and Toshiko started to the left where the shadowy figure had gone. The boys went with her. They had no idea what she had seen but she was their friend and they were sticking with her. The road led to the market square and Toshiko stopped when she reached it, scanning the crowd of housewives and children gathered round the stalls.

"Tosh, tell us what you saw." Jack took her elbow and turned her to face him. "What is it?"

She pulled out of his grip, turning to scan the crowds. "It was him, it was him," she muttered. "But it can't be." Then she spotted him again and with a small cry was off at a run.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack shrugged before taking off after her, crossing the cobbled street. With their additional height they could see her weaving through the shoppers towards the opposite corner of the square. They were hampered by the crowds and could not catch up with her before she went round a corner and was lost to view. They continued the pursuit and a few minutes later were at the same corner and looked down the street. Toshiko was standing in the middle of the pavement four buildings down talking to a man in a dark suit, the man she had been following. The boys slowed their pace and walked towards her. As they got closer, Jack saw the man was Asian and heard him talking what he assumed was Japanese. Toshiko was listening intently but was clearly troubled.

The man looked up as the boys got within a few yards and said something to Toshiko. Then he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Look after her," he said to Jack and Ianto and with a final stroke of Toshiko's hair he was off, walking fast away from them.

"Tosh?" Ianto looked down at her. She was staring after the man who, at that moment, turned another corner and was gone. "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him then and her expression was sad, puzzled and lost all at once. She was close to tears and Ianto didn't hesitate, he put his arms around her and hugged her close. She relaxed into his arms and tears seeped reluctantly from her eyes; she did not like showing emotion in public.

"Take her for a drink," said Jack, nodding towards a nearby tea shop. "I'll go and help Aunt Nerys for a bit. Come and find me when you can." He slapped Ianto on the arm and with a smile turned and walked back to the market place.

-ooOoo-

In Brecon, Gwen and Owen had returned to the milk bar and were sitting with more drinks and a sandwich each. Gwen was flicking through the book they had got at the library and Owen was staring out of the window. He couldn't get out his mind what Gwen had said that morning. How had the buried buildings been constructed? If they were truly unknown to Uncle Bryn and other local farmers they must have been built well before they were born, probably before their fathers and grandfathers too otherwise they would have told them about it. Thinking back, the building he had found the day before had been in woodland and trees (he thought but was none too sure) took years to grow. Calculating backwards he guessed the buildings must have been built no later than the end of the 19th century. Why? He was pretty good at history and knew that there was nothing around that time to give rise to defences; it was too late for the Napoleonic Wars and too early for the First World War. But what if it was something local?

"Gwen," he began, "was anything going on in Wales in the 1880s?"

She looked up at him in astonishment, her mouth hanging open. "What?"

"Was there something, danger of invasion or some local uprising?"

She was surprised to see how intent he was, his gaze was almost boring into her. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I reckon that's when the buildings must have been built but for the life of me I can't think why." He leant forward in his chair, forearms on the table, staring at her. "Are you sure there was nothing going on?"

"Not really. We don't get taught much Welsh history between Owain Glendower and Lloyd George."

"I'm going to go and check in the library," he announced, standing up. "You stay here, finish your sandwich. I won't be long." With that he was gone and she stared after him in bemusement before taking another bite of her egg and cress sandwich and getting back to the book. If there was time, she would treat herself to a jam doughnut.

At the library, Owen went to the history section and found what he wanted. He settled at a desk and scanned the contents of the book and soon found mention of the area around Trecastle. He read it through and nodded to himself, this may be linked to what they had found. He took out the notebook and jotted down the relevant information as well as the title of the book, in case he needed to refer to it again. Then he replaced it and walked back to the milk bar.

-ooOoo-

Ianto and Toshiko were sitting in the tea room at a small table towards the back. They had a pot of tea and a cake each but were not eating or drinking. She was wiping her eyes, removing the evidence of her earlier crying, and he was watching her closely, concerned.

"How are you now?" he asked. "Like some tea?"

"Please," she nodded. "And I'm fine. It was just such a shock." She took the cup and saucer and sipped the hot beverage. "I never expected to see him, not here."

Ianto sipped his own drink. "Who was he?"

"My father."

"Oh. You didn't know he was in Llandovery?" He took a bite of the excellent fruit cake and chewed carefully.

"I didn't know he was in Wales! He and Mum are supposed to be in Kenya, that's what I was told." She crumbled a piece of her carrot cake, unable to eat anything. She looked over at Ianto and saw his confusion. "You see, he works for the government and was posted to Nairobi for two months, the same time as the school holidays. Mum went with him but it's pretty dangerous out there right now and so my brother went to stay with our grandfather in London and I stayed here with Gwen."

"You spoke to him. What did he say?"

She took a deep breath and a sip of her tea. "He told me he was working and that I must forget I saw him." Her anguished eyes met his. "He looked … different, scared. Not for himself I don't think, more for me. Or because I'd seen him."

He reached a hand and put it on hers where it lay beside the plate of uneaten cake. "I'm sure he'll be all right." He tried to sound confident for her sake. "What does he do for the government?"

"I'm not sure. He's based in Cardiff usually but does go to other places sometimes, that's why I didn't think anything of them going to Kenya."

"Does your mother usually go with him?"

Her head lifted in surprise. "No, she doesn't. Usually he goes alone." Her face became concerned again and her hand gripped his. "Do you think -"

"I'm sure she's fine," he said before she could complete her sentence. "We ought to tell Jack about this, he'll want to know. Is that all right? And the others?"

"Of course we'll tell them. I don't mind. Perhaps Jack will know what it means." She looked hopeful and Ianto did not want to disabuse her of her faith in his friend.

"Perhaps. Now, eat your cake, what's left of it, and drink your tea. Then we'll go and find him." He patted her hand before releasing it.

-ooOoo-

Gwen and Owen were sitting on the bus in Brecon waiting for it to depart. Women and their children were seated around them, with baskets and bags full of shopping, and the air was full of chatter.

"Tell me again, Owen," urged Gwen. "I don't see how it has anything to do with those buildings."

He smiled at her patiently having realised she was not the cleverest girl he knew. But she did have a lot of common sense and once he explained it to her perhaps she would be able to see where they should look next.

"In the mid-1700s there was a large house just outside Trecastle, the country home of Lord Llandaff. It was lived in until 1870 when the family moved away and left it empty. It seems it was a bit sudden, they just packed up and went. Took the servants and left the place untended. 'It started to fall down very quickly and eventually it was declared unsafe and remaining bits were pulled down. Expect some locals took bits and pieces too."

"Like what?" she asked, slightly offended at this slight on her countrymen. She took a dolly mixture and offered him one.

He shook his head, not hungry and wondering how she could be. "Oh, I don't know. A fireplace, wood panelling, building stone. Stuff like that, happens all the time. Anyway, this book I looked at had a plan of the house and it wasn't far from Uncle Bryn's farm. In fact, the farm was part of the estate." He looked up as the driver started the engine and the bus pulled out of the bus station. "I reckon that those buildings we found were part of it too."

"Like cellars?" Gwen chewed thoughtfully and swallowed then popped another sweet into her mouth.

"Yeah."

"We need to tell the others, see what they think."

* * *

_Next time, information is pooled ..._


	5. Collating Information

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Five: Collating information

It was close to 16.00 when Jack drove carefully along the main road, concentrating on not hitting anything. Beside him Aunt Nerys sat serenely, chatting about her successful day at the market and thanking Jack in particular for his help in manning the stall with her.

"I'm sure I had more customers when you were with me," she laughed. "Miss Stiles only ever buys half a dozen eggs but today she took two dozen! She'll be living on omelettes for weeks! You should have seen him, Ianto, making eyes at all the girls and them doing the same to him."

"I can picture it. Happens all the time," he replied, smiling. He was in the back seat with Toshiko who was very quiet. He reached over and squeezed her hand gently and was rewarded with a brief smile from her. "So you sold everything?" he asked his aunt.

"Every last thing. Oh, look, there's the bus coming. If you pull in over there we can see if young Gwen and Owen are on it."

Jack pulled over to the side of the road and waited. The bus did indeed stop and among the passengers alighting were the two children. With a bit of a squeeze they were fitted onto the back seat and Jack set off along the lane to the farm.

"Here we are," said Aunt Nerys cheerfully. "Ianto, nip out and open the gate, there's a love." Ianto did as he was asked and Jack drove through.

The American negotiated the last few yards and took a final deep breath when he pulled up in the farmyard, thankful that he had got everyone home safely. The others piled out of the car and they all helped unload the – now empty – egg trays and milk containers. Ianto and Owen helped stack them in the barn ready for the next market day. Having assured Aunt Nerys that they were not hungry, they retreated to the tower.

Owen and Gwen were keen to share the information they had learnt and rushed on ahead. Jack exchanged a quick glance with Ianto and put an arm round Toshiko's shoulders as they walked across the yard. He wanted to know what had happened – she and Ianto had not had a chance to tell him when they had got back to the stall – and to reassure her; she still looked upset. Ianto followed behind, turning over in his mind what the girl had told him. What did it all mean?

In the tower, the five met up. Gwen was hopping with excitement, her face alight with suppressed excitement. She just knew Jack would be pleased with all she – they, she corrected – had found. "We found out about the bombs and some other things. Owen thinks he knows what the buildings are and -"

"Hang on," said Jack loudly, holding up a hand for quiet. "We've found out some stuff too. Let's get changed and then we can share what we know. All right?"

"All right," said Gwen, disappointed at the delay and determined to make it as short as possible. Taking Toshiko's hand, she pulled her friend up the stairs. "We won't be long." The young Japanese girl was towed in her wake and managed a faint smile for Jack and Ianto as she disappeared from view. Owen was hot on the girls' heels leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

"It's a weird story," said Ianto, climbing the stairs slowly as footsteps clattered above them. "The man was her father who's supposed to be in Kenya."

"What's he doing here then?" Jack opened their bedroom door and the two boys entered. Jack flopped onto the bed while Ianto went to the chest of drawers and got out an old pair of trousers and a shirt that was a bit too small for comfort but which would do for mucking about.

"Tosh doesn't know but it sounds a bit fishy to me. You need to hear it from her." He was changing into the old clothes. "Come on, Jack, get changed." Jack didn't move. "Now, Harkness!"

Jack rolled his eyes and got off the bed and found the old clothes he had worn the day before. "I wonder what Owen found? Gwen was excited about it." He had his shirt off and was undoing his trousers.

"She can get like that but she's not usually wrong." He stood and watched as Jack put on shorts and an old sweater. He smiled. "So you were making eyes at the girls?" he teased. Jack threw his discarded shirt at him, laughing.

-ooOoo-

One floor above, Gwen was sitting on her bed with her arms round Toshiko. The latter had burst into tears when they had got to their room and could not stop. Gwen had no idea what the problem was and had spent the past 15 minutes attempting to find out. "Was it Ianto? Or Jack? Did they say something rude to you?"

Toshiko shook her head, unable to form words. The stress of meeting her father and having to appear calm in the car had been too much and she had not been able to help crying. Now she could not stop.

"Then what is, sweetheart?" Gwen hugged her close and prayed for help; she didn't know what to do to comfort her friend. She was surprised when help came promptly to her prayers with a knock at the door.

"It's Ianto. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, we'll just be a moment," called Gwen, relieved that the interruption had caused Toshiko to stop sobbing and wipe her eyes.

"All right. The rest of us are downstairs, when you're ready."

"We'll be there," she answered and heard his footsteps going back down to the ground floor. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Tosh. I'll say you're not feeling well."

Toshiko sniffed and blew her nose. "That's kind of you but I'm all right now. Thanks, Gwen. I will explain; Ianto already knows and Jack knows a bit." She hastily rose and changed out of her dress and put on slacks and a blouse.

On the other side of the room, Gwen was also changing and soon both girls were ready. Toshiko bathed her eyes and after being pronounced presentable, they went down the stairs and joined the boys.

-ooOoo-

Jack looked up when the girls came down and saw immediately that Toshiko had been crying. He smiled at her and she nodded, accepting his invitation to sit next to him. Gwen sat on her other side and Owen beside Jack.

"Where's Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"He's gone to get some lemonade. Should be back any … Oh, talk of the devil." Ianto came through the open door carrying a large jug of homemade lemonade and a tin. Jack got up and fetched mugs from the side while Ianto set down the jug. "What's in the tin?"

"Shortbread, with Aunt Nerys's compliments." Ianto grinned and opened the tin, passing it to Gwen who he knew would take some. "She didn't think we'd last 'til supper time without something to keep us going despite what we said." He poured out the lemonade and then settled next to Owen.

"This is good," said Gwen round the shortbread in her mouth. She adored sugary treats.

"Sure is," agreed Jack. There was a moment's silence as they all took bites of the melt-in-your-mouth shortbread. "Right, I think we all have information to share. Gwen, Owen, do you want to start?"

The two looked at one another and nodded in agreement. "Yes," said the irrepressible Gwen. "We went to the library and found the date of the bombing; 17 July 1941. There were three bombs dropped but only two went off."

"We found that too," interjected Ianto. "I expect we were looking at the same papers. There didn't seem to be much other than that, just that the bomb disposal people came and defused the dud."

"I was thinking about that," said Toshiko quietly. "About the bomb disposal people, I mean."

"What about it?" asked Owen, reaching for another shortbread.

"Resources were stretched back then; it was wartime. I don't understand why they were here so quickly. The bomb wouldn't have damaged anything, property I mean, if it had gone off. You'd have thought they'd have more important ones to deal with, ones in cities."

"You're right. I remember my Uncle Walter saying that the bomb that fell on my grandparents' house in the East End wasn't defused for over a week. He used to strike his matches on it." He looked round the disbelieving faces. "Honest. Mum saw him."

"Bomb disposal in London would have been a lot busier than round here," said Jack thoughtfully.

"The Cardiff Blitz was pretty bad, especially then," put in Gwen, affronted that Wales was always assumed to be of less importance than England. "They'd have been really busy." Ianto was nodding agreement.

"Okay, so that's something to bear in mind. Well spotted, Tosh. We ought to write these points down so we don't forget them. Owen, would you do it as you've got a notebook?"

"All right," agreed the Londoner. He selected a fresh page and made the note.

"Anything else from the papers?" asked Jack, looking round. He was pleased to see that Toshiko looked brighter, probably because she was thinking about other things than the encounter with her father.

"Not about the bombing as such," started Gwen slowly, putting down a half-eaten piece of shortbread, her third. "When we were looking at the papers, I noticed that nine people went missing in the four years after the bombing, all round this area. We made a note."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Ianto.

"I don't know, maybe nothing. It's just strange that for this area so many people disappeared." She wondered if she was right in thinking it odd and looked to Jack. She hoped he would support her and was relieved when she saw he was looking thoughtful again.

"What kind of people?" asked Jack. He looked from Gwen to Owen who was flicking through the notebook.

Owen was the one who spoke. "The first was in September 1941 when a husband and wife disappeared from their cottage in Trecastle. They were never seen again. In October, a shepherd went missing from Hill Top Farm. Don't know where that is exactly but around here someplace."

"It's between here and Halfway, where we were yesterday," said Ianto.

"In December, not long before Christmas, a boy of 12 never came home from school in Llandovery," Owen stumbled over the place name and Jack smiled: he wasn't the only one who found them difficult. "Then, the next year, a man in Trecastle and a couple of land girls disappeared in June and July. In 1943, a farm worker couldn't be found and in 1944 was the last one, a ten year old girl."

They were all silent when Owen finished speaking. They looked at one another but didn't know where or how this fitted with the bombing. Jack cleared his throat. "I don't know how relevant it is but it does seem odd. Did the papers say anything about investigations? Police and all that?"

"There weren't many police here, most had been called up leaving the retired ones to do the work," said Gwen, reassured that perhaps she was right to be interested in the disappearances. "The investigations weren't very thorough. Some of the reports say that relatives were annoyed at the lack of results, especially the parents of the children."

"There doesn't seem anything to link them," began Toshiko slowly, thinking as she spoke. "Not to the bombing or those buildings, I mean, or to one another. If someone was taking them for a reason you'd have thought the victims would be similar. All women, or children, or men." She stopped, not sure what point she was making.

"Another good point," praised Jack, patting her hand. "And you too, Gwen. Well done for spotting it in the papers. We missed it." Gwen smiled, delighted to be praised, and finished her piece of shortbread. She was disappointed, when she looked, to find the tin was now empty. "I think we need to follow this up some time, perhaps we could ask around. Would Rhys know anything?" Jack looked at Ianto.

"Probably. He's lived here all his life and the Williams' are related to just about everyone. His mother is Uncle Bryn's cousin, that's how he got the job here."

"Only in Wales," laughed Jack.

"Oy, careful what you're saying!" Gwen was defending her country again but light heartedly.

"So you didn't find anything else?" asked Owen, finishing the shortbread that had lain in front of him for a while. He could feel Gwen's hungry eyes on him as he swallowed.

"We found all that you did about the bombing," said Ianto, looking at Toshiko. He was not going to say anything more about her encounter unless she gave him the go-ahead.

"Oh, I just remembered," cried Gwen, getting up from the table. "There was a book on it, the bombing." She waved the book she had put on the dresser earlier and returned to the table. "It's a library book and I managed to persuade the librarian to loan it to us." She handed it to Jack.

"I'm impressed," he said smiling and flicked open the book. "Lots of photos and drawings as well as the text. We need to read this, see what we can learn." He looked round hoping someone would volunteer.

"You can do that one, Captain," said Owen, gloating. Ianto smiled and the others were grinning too.

"All right, I'm the lucky one who gets to read it," he accepted. He glanced at Toshiko who nodded at him. "We did have one … adventure," he began, "or rather Tosh did. You feel able to tell us?"

"Yes." She drew a deep breath and looked round at them, finding support from both Ianto and Gwen. "When we came out of the library, I saw my father."

Gwen started in surprise. "I thought he was abroad."

"So did I." For the benefit of the others she went on, "He works for the government, in Cardiff usually. I don't know exactly what he does but sometimes he has to go away and he told us – Bunmei, my brother, and me – that he was going to Kenya for the school holidays and Mum was going with him. Bunmei's in London, with my grandfather, and Gwen kindly asked me to stay with her." She smiled at her friend. "Anyway, I saw him in ... Llandovery," she said it slowly to get it right, "and followed him."

"You sure it was him?" asked Owen.

"Yes. I spoke to him. He told me he was working and looked frightened. Especially when he realised it was me following him. You see, he thought I was in Cardiff." Her tears started again and Jack put an arm round her as Gwen passed across a handkerchief. They waited until Toshiko was in control of herself again.

"You say he works for the government. Any idea which department or where?" Jack asked.

"No. I know it's not the Welsh Office because he says you have to be able to speak Welsh to work there. He goes to the Docks a lot." She shrugged helplessly, realising she knew very little about her father's employment.

"Why is he in Wales? You say your grandparents are in London; I can understand a Japanese family settling there, but Cardiff?"

"It's just my grandfather in London, my grandmother died. He lives with two of my aunts. They came to England in the 1920s when Japan was unsafe; the Emperor was planning a war even then and Grandpa hates war. He started a business, making radio sets. It's quite big and he does televisions now too. We were in London, Dad only came here at the beginning of the year, said he'd been transferred."

"Tosh started at my school after Christmas," confirmed Gwen.

"That's a real mystery," said Jack, smiling at Toshiko. "If he was working, I suppose there's nothing to do but trust him. Forget about it, if you can. But if we find he needs our help, we'll do all we can to make sure he's safe." The others murmured their agreement.

"Thank you," whispered Toshiko, dabbing at her eyes.

Owen spoke up, thinking it time to change the subject and keen to tell them about what he had found. "I did a bit more digging in the library. Gwen came up with a good idea when we were talking about the buildings."

"She has a lot of those," said Jack, beaming at her. Gwen blushed prettily and Ianto rolled his eyes. "What was this one?"

"She pointed out that to build those places underground there would have to be some very large holes. So I went and looked up a history of this area. Seems there was a house, one of those big country houses, from 1754 to 1870 right here. It was owned by Lord Llandaff. The book had a plan of the house and I copied it down." He pushed the book into the middle of the table and they all craned to look at it. The sketch was small and untidy and Owen's crabby handwriting was almost indecipherable. "House that size would have had cellars, lots of them, made of brick and stone."

Jack's eyes were alight with interest. "What happened to the house?"

"The owners just moved out. Packed everything up, shifted to one of their other places and never came back. They didn't clear the whole place, a lot of furniture was left, but they didn't care. Gradually the house fell down as they refused to sell it or do anything with it."

"So the cellars would have survived unscathed. Got buried in rubble and then in undergrowth. A perfect hiding place."

"For what?" asked Ianto, the voice of reason.

"I don't know but I mean to find out."

-ooOoo-

Supper was a more subdued meal than any they had yet had at the farm. Toshiko was quiet, still anxious for her father, and Gwen was concerned for her friend which made her quieter too. Jack was busy planning an assault on the building they had uncovered in the woodland, making a mental list of the tools he would need to hack through to the door and break in. Ianto was concerned for both Toshiko, whom he had come to like very much, and for Jack, who would no doubt be reckless in his pursuit of the mystery. With Rhys gone home to see his parents, only Owen was his usual self, chatting with Uncle Bryn about the big house.

"It was a fine place," Uncle Bryn said, "according to my old granny. She was a maid there. She was very young, only 16, when they moved out and closed it up. But even at 90 she could still remember the columns outside the front door, the drawing room with its painted ceiling and a roof walk which Lady Llandaff used every fine day. Not that there's enough of those in Wales," he chuckled. He took of a bite of his steak and kidney pie and chewed thoughtfully.

"Why did the family move out?" asked Owen.

"No one knows. They had a bit of bad luck round then, lost a son. He was a young man at the time and went off sudden like, to Italy or some such place I think. He was killed over there. They had other sons and daughters but it seemed to turn his mother's mind, so my granny said anyway. The woman never liked being in the house after that. The mother not my granny," he clarified. He ate some more of his meal.

"And the house just fell down?"

"Yes. I don't remember it at all though my dad told me some of the walls were still up when he was a lad. The roof was off, of course, always is the first thing to go. Lead."

"Pardon?" Owen was confused.

"Lead, dear," said Aunt Nerys. "They put lead on the roofs in those days, to seal them. Valuable stuff it is, so that's taken first."

"And once that's gone, water gets in. Ruins a place, does water." Uncle Bryn looked concerned at the thought. He was thinking of the leak in the farmhouse roof and making a note to mend it before the good weather broke and it rained again.

"Old Mrs Jenkins was talking about that place at one of the Mothers' Union meetings. Her mother's mother was cook there, in the big house, and according to her the servants were forbidden to go down to the cellars in the last few months the family was 'in residence'." Aunt Nerys went on, "Stores normally kept down there were suddenly moved and dumped anywhere there was room. Overnight, supposedly. And after that no one was allowed to go down there ever again. Even years later the old lady didn't know why."

"I remember my granny saying that," agreed her husband. "Said all the doors were locked and bolted and a footman was usually around to make sure no one went down." He shook his head. "Strange goings-on."

Jack's ears pricked, convinced Owen was right and that the buildings they had discovered had to be the cellars of the large house. Now he wanted to see what they had been used for in the war, sure in his own mind that they must have been used for something even though he had no evidence - yet. It could have been storage but most of the works of art brought to Wales had been kept in caves and these caches were well documented. His heart wanted it to be a secret base, communications perhaps or weapons research, but his head told him it would probably be something much more ordinary. If he could just get through one of the doors, he hoped all would become clear.

They finished their meal with strawberry trifle and then cleared the table and washed up, insisting that Aunt Nerys put her feet up. The five made quick work of the dishes which were soon sparkling clean and put away in the cupboards. The children said their goodnights and walked back to the tower, Jack in close conversation with Owen about what had been said about the house.

Toshiko professed to being tired and went immediately to bed. Gwen would have liked to have stayed up but thought she should go with her friend and so, reluctantly, she also went upstairs. Owen went to have a bath while Ianto played patience at the table. Jack settled in one of the easy chairs and opened the book on the bombings, determined to make a start on it.

* * *

_The plot thickens ... Any ideas about Mr Sato? Thanks for the reviews and alerts, much appreciated - Jay _


	6. A Lazy Morning

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Six: A Lazy Morning

When Ianto woke the next day he was surprised it was so dark. He got out of bed, careful not to wake Jack, and went to the window. The sky was grey and leaden and rain was pattering against the glass; after days of glorious weather the rain had returned. As he stood there he heard footsteps on the stairs going down and pulling on a sweater he opened the door and went down too. In the living room he found Toshiko slumped in one of the easy chairs.

"Hey, Tosh," he said. "Like me are you, can't sleep?" He walked over and sat in the other chair.

"Haven't really slept all night," she confessed quietly. "I can't stop thinking about Dad and what he might be doing." She looked across at Ianto. "I'm really scared for him."

Ianto saw her drawn features and the dark circles under her eyes. She didn't look well. "I understand but don't borrow trouble. It'll find you soon enough."

"You sound like my aunt, she says things like that."

"That's one of my granny's favourites. She has lots of others too." He was pleased to see her smile and reached across and patted her hand where it lay on the arm of the chair. "I'm sure your dad is all right." They stayed where they were for a while, chatting a little, until there was a clattering on the stairs and a fully dressed Owen appeared. He didn't notice their subdued mood or if he did he ignored it.

"Have you seen the rain out there?" he asked unnecessarily. It was now beating against the windows. "Won't be able to do much today."

"I don't know. It may just be a shower," replied Ianto. "I'm getting chilly sitting here, think I'll go and get dressed." He stood up and stretched before looking down at Toshiko. "Why don't you go back to bed and see if you can get a couple of hours sleep?"

"I might do that," she agreed, uncurling her legs and rising.

"What's this? Not sleeping?" Owen came over to them and only now saw how drawn she looked. "Can I help?" The offer was genuine; he liked this quiet girl.

"I just didn't sleep very well," she explained, "and I have a bit of a headache now."

"I have some aspirin in my kit. Want me to get them?"

"Yes, please. I'll come up with you, then I think I will try going back to bed for a while. Ianto, will you tell Aunt Nerys for me, please? I won't want breakfast this morning."

"Of course I will. You get back to bed and take those aspirin." He watched as Owen and Toshiko climbed the stairs glad to see his cousin hovering protectively. He shivered and followed the pair up the stairs, he needed to get into some warmer clothes.

After giving the pills to Toshiko, Owen went back to the living room and saw the book about the bombings on the table. Jack had read a lot of it the night before, going by the marker, and Owen settled down to glance through it himself. He was still there when Ianto appeared, dressed now in corduroy trousers, warm shirt and a sweater.

"Did Tosh go back to bed?" Ianto asked, sitting at the table opposite Owen.

"Yeah. She's pretty worried about her dad."

"I know. I hope everything's all right." They were joined at that moment by Gwen and Jack coming down the stairs.

"Pity about Tosh not being too good," said Jack, looking worried.

"She was tossing and turning most of the night," put in Gwen, scraping back a chair and joining the two boys at the table. "But I think she's settled now."

"She's worried about her father," confirmed Ianto, looking up to Jack and smiling in reassurance. "I'm sure she'll be better after a few hours sleep."

"Hope so." Jack rubbed a hand through his hair, standing it up on end. "What are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Not much with that rain," said Owen caustically. He closed the book and leant back in his chair.

"It's a real shame," said Gwen, chewing on the end of a lock of hair. "Anything indoors we can do round here, Ianto?"

"Not much," he admitted. "Unless we get the bus into Brecon. Go to the pictures, maybe?"

"That would be good," enthused Owen, pleased with any chance of getting away from the countryside. Not that it had been too bad so far. Ianto and the rest of them were okay, when Jack was not being bossy, and other than being chased by that sheep on his first night he had managed to avoid the smelly animals.

"We can't go and leave Tosh," said Gwen decisively.

"No, we can't. If Uncle Bryn would lend me a car, perhaps I could drive us in later on, catch the early evening show." Jack was standing at the window looking out at the rain. He thought it might be easing but it was probably wishful thinking. "It's certainly not the weather for much else."

"Let's decide after breakfast," said Ianto, walking over to join Jack. "Perhaps the rain will stop and we'll have some other ideas."

"Ianto Jones, ever the optimist," smiled Jack, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "And my stomach says it's breakfast time."

The four children crossed the muddy yard to the farmhouse. They had donned their jackets, and Gwen had an umbrella too, but what they really needed were wellington boots. Their feet were muddy when they got inside again and they took off their shoes and put them by the Aga to dry. Breakfast was almost ready and they took seats at the table, staying out of Aunt Nerys's way as she bustled about. They told her about Toshiko and she expressed concern, promising to see her shortly and make sure she was all right. Then they started on breakfast which this morning was porridge. It was not Jack's favourite food but even he enjoyed it on such a wet and miserable morning.

"What are you planning to do today?" Aunt Nerys asked.

"There's not much we can do outside," answered Ianto. "We wondered about going into Brecon, to the pictures, but only if Tosh is up to it."

"That sounds a good idea but don't forget the last bus is at eight o'clock tonight. I don't think you'd have time."

"Actually," began Jack, "I was wondering if I might borrow the car again." He looked across at Uncle Bryn. "I'd be very careful with it and Ianto knows where to park in the town so he can navigate."

"Humm," was the only answer he got. Uncle Bryn had been content when the car was being driven in daylight and his wife was with Jack but letting the children go off on their own and driving back after dark was another matter.

"If not, we'll just hang around the farm," said Jack quickly. He understood if he wasn't going to be allowed to drive; his father was cautious about that too. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"I was going to look at the roof actually. Got a bit of a leak. Could do with a hand to patch it up," said Uncle Bryn.

"We could help with that, right, boys?"

"Of course," agreed Ianto. Owen nodded his head but not enthusiastically.

"I'm going into the village this morning," said Aunt Nerys, "to do a bit of shopping. And I want to call on Mrs Jenkins and collect a knitting pattern. I don't think that would interest you boys but you're welcome to come along, Gwen."

"Thanks, I'd like that. We haven't really looked round Trecastle, just walked or driven through it." The girl smiled at Aunt Nerys. "I've got a postcard to get off too." Gwen glanced over meaningfully at Jack and he looked blankly back; he had no idea what she was trying to tell him.

"May I come?" asked Owen unexpectedly. "I'm useless at mending things and I'd like a walk. I can look around while you're shopping."

"Of course. That's you all sorted for now, then," said Aunt Nerys decidedly. She rose and the children helped her clear the table and wash up. When they had finished, the rain was definitely stopping, just a few drops were falling now. The ground was pretty wet but it had been so dry before that it promised to dry out completely quite soon if the sun came through. While Uncle Bryn walked to the barn and got some tools together Gwen pulled Jack to one side.

"I'll see what I can find out about that old house," she whispered, trying not to let the others hear.

"Huh?" Jack had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mrs Jenkins! She was the one whose relation worked at the big house." Gwen looked at him in exasperation.

Jack suddenly understood, the house whose cellars may be the underground buildings they had found. "Yeah, you do that. Sorry, Gwen, I wasn't as on the ball as you this morning." He patted her arm and she grinned.

Uncle Bryn was back and he led Jack and Ianto upstairs to the attics to look at the leaking roof. He was pretty sure they would be able to mend it from inside but if not Jack volunteered to get up on the roof for him.

Aunt Nerys hung the tea towel to dry and said, "I'm going to go and see Toshiko, just to check how she is. I've a few little jobs to do but then we can be off." She, Gwen and Owen scurried across the farmyard, the two children jumping over the puddles.

At the tower, Gwen led the way upstairs and Aunt Nerys was pleased to see Toshiko was sleeping soundly, looking very peaceful. She laid a hand on her forehead, relieved that the girl did not have a temperature; she would be fine if left on her own. Downstairs, Aunt Nerys checked the bathroom and was pleased to see it was being kept tidy - even with three boys using it - then went back to the farmhouse telling Gwen and Owen to come over in an hour. Owen went back to the book on the bombings and Gwen rummaged through the dresser to check what games there were: if the rain came back they may be stuck in all day. She found Monopoly and put it out thinking it would keep them occupied for a few hours.

-ooOoo-

The workers in the attics found the leak without any problem and after some trial and error they had put in place a temporary repair. A permanent one would require some new slates which they did not have; Uncle Bryn would buy some when he was next in town. The job had taken quite a while, especially as the boys had also been shown the extensive and cluttered attics. When they emerged into the kitchen it was empty; Aunt Nerys and the other two had already departed for the village.

The rain had stopped completely now. In the farmyard, which was already drying out in the sunshine, Jack stopped and looked up at the roof. He could see a darker patch where the tiles had shifted and cracked. It would be easy to get to, with a ladder, and he repeated his offer to get up there and help fix the leak.

"That's kind of you, Jack, I may well take you up on it," said Uncle Bryn. "I'd need to be inside and Rhys is none too good on a ladder."

"I love high places, me," replied Jack, grinning broadly. "My favourite places are roofs."

"Don't I know!" said Ianto dryly. "Scared me to death when I saw him sitting on the main chimney last term."

"It was worth it," said Jack, "glorious view."

"I've been thinking, about you having the car," said Uncle Bryn. "I'd be all right with that, as long as you promise to drive sensibly." While working together, he had taken the time to get to know Jack better and had been impressed by the boy's level-headedness and practical bent. Ianto was a steady boy too.

"Oh, I would, Uncle Bryn. I know how dangerous the road can be. Thank you so much."

"That's all right. You'll not be wanting it until this afternoon, that right?"

"Yes and then only if Tosh is up to it and we still want to go." Jack thought a moment. "Would be all right to let you know this afternoon?"

"That's fine. What are you up to now?" They were in the barn where Uncle Bryn was putting away his tools. The place was a treasure trove of agricultural and ordinary tools, some of them of a most peculiar design: the boys had no idea what most of them were for. Jack had his eye on a scythe and a long knife-like instrument, they would be ideal for cutting through the undergrowth to get at the door they had found.

"Not sure. Ianto?"

"I guess we're at a loose end." He had an idea. "Could we take the horses out?"

Jack's face lit up and he turned to Uncle Bryn. "Oh please, may we?" he begged.

"They haven't been out for while, might be a bit skittish. But," he smiled at them indulgently, "I suppose they could do with a bit of exercise." Uncle Bryn was surprised at the boys' interest; they both appeared very keen. "I'll show you where the tack is then it'll be up to you to catch the blighters."

-ooOoo-

The farm lane had a number of large puddles in the ruts but these were easily avoided. Owen strode ahead, pleased to be leaving the farm behind him for a little while. Trecastle was a tiny place in comparison with London but at least there was concrete beneath his feet and some buildings around him.

Gwen was walking with Aunt Nerys. "Who is Mrs Jenkins?" she asked, wanting to know more before they met the woman.

"Her husband was the doctor here for many years, until he died last September. She's stayed in the village and lives in the house closest to our lane. We'll call on our way back. She makes a lovely cup of tea and her Victoria sponge always wins prizes at the food and produce show." Aunt Nerys smiled at the girl, liking her open face and easygoing nature. "She does wonderful Arran jumpers, learnt from her mother. That's the pattern I want, so I can knit one for Bryn for Christmas."

"Wow, thinking of Christmas already," said Gwen. "It's the middle of summer!"

"It'll take a while to do, I'm not very fast. Arran is really fiddly too. Does your mother knit?"

"Yes, she does," said Gwen and she suddenly remembered her mother and wondered how she was getting on. It seemed incredible that it was only three days earlier that she had fallen down the stairs and broken her leg. It felt much longer than that. "I wonder if Dad will phone again tonight?"

"He said he would leave it until the weekend, unless there was any change. I don't expect we'll hear until tomorrow or possibly Sunday." Aunt Nerys placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder, squeezing slightly in reassurance. "I'm sure she's getting on well."

"I hope so," Gwen sighed. The thought of having to look after her mother for the rest of the summer still depressed her.

At the end of the lane the two met up with Owen who was sitting on a wall waiting for them. They all walked into the village, Aunt Nerys pointing out Mrs Jenkins's cottage as they passed. The village was shaped like a T with the main road as the crosspiece. The few shops and two inns were mainly set around the junction with the main road interspersed with cottages and larger houses. Gwen and Aunt Nerys went into the tiny bakery while Owen looked at the war memorial. It had only a dozen or so names on it but he was sobered to see so many from the small village.

Gwen emerged from the shop and ran over to the post box and deposited her postcard. It was the one to Monica that she and Toshiko had written the night before. Then, when Aunt Nerys emerged, they all three went into the general stores which was crowded with goods. Gwen decided to buy a notebook and a pen and added a bar of chocolate to her purchases. Owen saw a slim book on the history of Trecastle and, seeing it contained information about the old house, bought it. When they left the shop the sun was high in the sky and there was scarcely any evidence of the earlier rain.

Gwen accompanied Aunt Nerys to see Mrs Jenkins leaving Owen – who did not want to sit and listen to women talking about knitting - to make his own way back in time for lunch. He went, with his book, and sat on a bench outside one of the inns. It was warm in the sunshine, the bench dry and he quickly settled down to read. However, he found he spent most of his time watching the vehicles pass by and the people doing their shopping. He was amazed when everyone nodded to him and said 'good morning'; people in London didn't say hello to strangers. He surprised himself by discovering that he liked it and smiled at everyone, even those whose Welsh accents were so thick he had a hard time understanding them.

He had been there about half an hour and was actually reading when someone sat down next to him. Looking up, he saw a police uniform and a spasm of fear ran through him; had he done something wrong? Above the uniform, he found the face of a young man smiling at him. The policeman removed his helmet and wiped his brow.

"Warm one, isn't it?" said the policeman in a friendly manner. He was a fresh-faced man in his early twenties but his fair hair was already thinning on top.

Owen relaxed. "Yeah, surprising after the rain." He put aside his book, looking forward to a chat; this man's accent wasn't as heavy as some which made it easier.

"You visiting?"

"Uh huh. Staying with the Burtons at Trecastle Farm."

"I heard they had some visitors." He grinned when he saw Owen's surprised look. "It's a small place, everyone knows everyone else's business. Is Ianto up too?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin." Owen thought it was time for him to ask a few questions. "You the local bobby?"

"That's right. Andy Davidson's my name. I've only been stationed here a month or so but I come from Halfway, just up the road, so I know everyone."

"We went there the other day. Saw the obelisk. I'm Owen, by the way, Owen Harper."

"Nice to meet you. Well, can't sit here gossiping all day. I'll finish my walk round then get back to the police house, see what's what. I expect I'll see around, if you're here for a bit longer."

"We're here for a couple of weeks. See you." Owen watched as the young man replaced his helmet and walked off down the road, tall and slim in his uniform. He walked slowly, stopping to talk to just about everyone.

Owen was still sitting on his bench a good while later, thinking he ought to get up and stroll back to the farm, when two horses clopped along the road. They were huge beasts, or so he thought, and he watched warily as they stopped in front of him. He was standing by now, about to make a quick getaway, when he looked up at the riders.

"Gosh, it's you two!" he said, relieved. "What are you doing?"

"Riding," said Ianto, smiling down at his cousin. "We've been up along the bridle way and thought we'd come back on the road."

"What he means is that he got lost," added Jack, grinning at Ianto's embarrassment. "He thought the bridle way linked up with another one!"

"It's ages since I've ridden round here, not surprising if I couldn't remember it exactly," said Ianto defensively.

"So you say. He really only came this way so he could have an ice-cream."

"Well, you did offer."

"I know. More fool me." Jack took out a ten shilling note and gave it to Owen. "Nip in the store and get us all some lollies. We'll carry on round the corner over there." He pointed to the road that led, eventually, back to the farm. It was quieter and better for the horses.

"Okay." Owen took the money and ran to the shop and bought the ices. As he had so much money he bought the more expensive ones, with ice cream inside; Jack could afford it. Leaving the shop he ran round the corner and found his friends, off their horses, sitting on the side of the horse trough while the horses drank.

Owen handed lollies to the two other boys and they all licked away, enjoying the coolness. Jack looked over at Owen. "Any change?"

"Oh, yeah." He dug out seven shillings and handed it over. "Thanks for the lolly," he added.

"That's all right. Not much to spend money on round here."

Having finished the ices, Jack and Ianto led the horses and walked back with Owen who pointed out Mrs Jenkins's cottage. Aunt Nerys and Gwen appeared at the doorway, obviously taking their leave. Spotting Aunt Nerys's heavy basket of shopping, Jack handed his reins to Owen who took them without thinking.

"I'll get that basket. Looks heavy," said Jack, opening the gate and walking up the path between well-kept flower beds.

Owen stood, petrified, as the horse turned its head to look at him. He quaked in terror as the great teeth came closer to his ear. "Ianto," he squeaked, "help!"

Ianto laughed and took the reins. "She wouldn't hurt you," he said, patting her nose.

"So you say! I think it was planning on an Owen sandwich!" He had backed away a good couple of yards.

The others joined them and the little group made its way up to the farm. The lane was still a little muddy but nothing like as bad as earlier in the day. Jack was leading his horse while Gwen rode, enjoying the experience. Ianto had offered Owen a ride but he had immediately declined, wanting to stay as far away from the beasts as he could; he was several paces in front of the group.

When they arrived at the farm, Aunt Nerys went to put away her purchases and start on lunch. Gwen was torn, feeling she ought to offer to help but really wanting to remain outside in the fresh air. She was therefore relieved when Aunt Nerys told her to stay with the boys; there wasn't much to be done as it was going to be a cold lunch. The children walked to the field where the horses were kept and watched as they were let loose to graze.

* * *

_Next time, the children go exploring and make a discovery ... _


	7. A Busy Afternoon

_The mystery deepens ..._

**

* * *

**

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Seven: A Busy Afternoon

Gwen was quiet entering her bedroom, looking anxiously over at Toshiko's bed; she did not want to wake her friend if she was still asleep. The girl was in bed but her eyes were open and she smiled at Gwen.

"I've had a wonderful sleep," said Toshiko, sitting up. "And look, the sun's shining again!"

"It's quite warm now. How are you feeling?" Gwen sat on Toshiko's bed. Her friend did look a lot better; brighter and happier.

"Much better, thanks. The headache's gone and as I was lying here I realised there's nothing I can do about Dad so I might as well stop worrying." That wasn't entirely true. Toshiko was still worried but she was determined not to let it spoil her holiday.

"That's good. It'll be lunch soon, I bet you're hungry." Gwen was despite having eaten her chocolate and having a slice of sponge with Mrs Jenkins.

"I am," said Toshiko decidedly. "I'll just pop down and wash then I'll get dressed."

The two girls went downstairs and Toshiko went into the bathroom. The boys were all outside enjoying the sunshine and Gwen went to join them; they were pleased to hear Toshio was so much better.

"I think it would be a waste to go to the pictures," said Jack, "now the sun's out. I'd like to take a look at that building Owen found the other day. There are some tools in the barn that would cut through the undergrowth easily and let us get to the door."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'd like to see this place. Toshiko and I weren't with you when you found it," said Gwen.

"Fine by me. We'll tell Uncle Bryn we don't need the car after all and ask if we can borrow the tools," Ianto said.

Owen was disappointed not to be going to the town but resigned himself to the inevitable; he had at least had the morning in Trecastle. They chatted a bit and Gwen told them that she had learnt nothing new from Mrs Jenkins. Owen mentioned meeting Andy Davidson and Ianto remembered him from previous holidays, agreeing that he was a nice guy. Toshiko came out to join them and they all asked after her, pleased to see her looking so much more like herself. They explained what they had planned for the afternoon and she was happy to agree; she preferred to stay on the farm.

Aunt Nerys appeared at the farmhouse door and called them over for lunch. The table groaned with the cold meats and salad that she had laid out for them. Everyone tucked in and Jack explained their change of plans to Uncle Bryn. He was content to lend them the tools provided they were careful with them.

After eating enough to keep them going until supper, the girls helped clear up while the boys went out to the barn and picked out the tools they wanted to use. Jack nipped back into the tower and grabbed a couple of torches, shoving them in his pockets. He met Toshiko coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Tosh, everything all right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to get my camera. I may walk over to where we saw the wild flowers and take a snap or two."

"Good idea. You sure you're feeling better?" He put his hand on her arm and stopped her, looking at her searchingly.

"I'm fine, Jack, really. I'm still worried about Dad, of course I am, but I'm not going to dwell on it." She smiled bravely and impulsively he pulled her into a hug.

"Good girl." He released her and rubbed his hands together. "So, let's see what we can find in the building … cellar, whatever it is!"

They were laughing as they joined the others and made off into the woods. The boys each carried one of the tools while Gwen had a small basket with some lemonade, plastic mugs and a tin of biscuits which Aunt Nerys had thought necessary for the expedition. They walked along in a group, Ianto and Jack leading the way, and were soon at the spot. Owen pointed out the platform and the door they had found to the girls as Ianto and Jack assessed how best to tackle the undergrowth.

"Well, here goes," said Jack, swinging back the scythe and cutting into the brambles and ferns.

The blade was sharp and cut through the greenery easily to reveal more of the brick and stone platform at the same time as clearing the approach to the sunken entrance. Ianto came up alongside Jack and used one of the other tools to slice away the larger stems while Jack continued swinging his blade at the roots. They stood back after a while to survey their efforts. The steps were clearer now but there was still some stubborn roots in the way. Owen used the saw on these, gradually parting the tough material. Finally, after a good hour's effort, the steps were clear enough to see the door beyond. It was wooden and had obviously once been painted green.

"That looks like the cellar door at home," observed Gwen, head on one side.

"Definitely more of an internal door than an outside one," agreed Owen.

"I think we should see what lies behind it," said Jack, eyes alight with anticipation. He grinned round at the others and saw they were also intrigued by this little mystery.

Jack went down the steps which were only wide enough for two people to stand side by side. He used the long-bladed knife to cut through the encrusted muck of years around the edges of the door. After a few minutes of this, he put the knife down and took hold of the door handle, a large brass affair, and pulled. The door did not move. He tried again, pulling with all his might and the door gave an inch or two. Owen went down to join him and used the saw to cut away more of the loosened stuff that was gumming up the door. He then joined Jack in pulling at the door again and this time it moved almost a foot. The others gave a small cheer and watched as Owen and Jack, now able to get their hands between the door and the frame, pulled and the door scraped open further.

The door was now ajar, open about half way, more than enough for the children to squeeze through. Jack shone his torch through the opening and saw nothing. The air inside was stale but otherwise breathable. He glanced back at the others, now all crowded round the doorway.

"You all up for this?" he asked. It was clear from his excited expression that he was more than ready. Ianto smiled, remembering other occasions when that same expression had led the pair into some devilment at school. Jack was always the first to spot the chance for a bit of fun and his enthusiasm took others along with him.

"Yes!" they chorused, pressing forward.

"Lead on, Captain," said Ianto with a smile.

"Okay. I'll take the lead. Owen, Gwen and Tosh come next with Ianto bringing up the rear." He tossed the second torch to Ianto. "Keep together and don't wander off until we know what's in here." He grinned as he looked round them and then stepped through the doorway.

-ooOoo-

As explorations go, this was not the most dramatic, but the children found it highly exciting. They entered into what appeared to be a wide corridor with rooms down each side. It was pitch black except for the torches so they stayed together and crept forward cautiously. Even so, Owen managed to trip over something and took Toshiko down with him. Neither were hurt, just dusty, but it made them even more careful where they put their feet. They peered into each of the rooms as they came to them but they did not see much of interest. It looked increasingly like the cellars of a big house, used for storage and such. The fifth room they came to was different, with equipment round the walls.

"Jack, shine the light over there," said Toshiko, looking at the side wall. He did so and revealed a box with dials and cables. "Thought so," she said with satisfaction. She moved to the box and, with Jack holding the light for her, fiddled with some of the switches.

"Tosh, you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Ianto from his place in the doorway.

"Yes. Just a minute." She pressed another switch and suddenly the room was bright with electric light. The children blinked rapidly as their eyes adjusted.

"There are lights on in the corridor too," said Ianto. He turned off his torch not wanting to waste the battery; Jack did the same.

"Least we can see properly now," said Gwen. She was wandering round the room peering at the equipment.

"Tosh, what did you do?" asked Jack.

"This is the plant room and that's the main control box. I just turned it on." She grinned, pleased with herself.

"Well done, Tosh," said Owen, smiling at her. "Shall we carry on?" He was at the door, eager to look into the other rooms now they could see better.

"Okay. But we still stick together," said Jack. "We don't know where the power is coming from or how long it will last. We may need the torches again. Also, we need to make sure we can find our way back to the outside."

"How about using this?" asked Gwen. She held up a roll of electrical wire. "If we tie it to something near the outside door and run in after us, we'll be able to follow it back."

"Good idea." He took the wire and went back to the door, a good distance away now, and tied it a protruding metal strut on the wall nearby.

The children then continued to explore. The lights in the corridor helped enormously as they walked forward, investigating the rooms on either side. Some of these rooms were lit while others were not but the glow from the corridor penetrated into all so they could see what was in them. They found nothing of interest until they had followed the corridor round a right-angle corner. Ianto, who was in the lead with Toshiko, opened a door. It creaked loudly as it swung back on rusty hinges. In the room, they found a laboratory set up with long benches.

"Hey, everyone, look at this," Ianto called, putting his head back out into the corridor. The others followed him into the room, one of those with lighting, and looked around.

"It's like the science lab at school," said Gwen, running a hand along the dusty surface of one of the benches. "There's even Bunsen burners."

"You're right," agreed Jack. He walked round the outside of the room, gazing at it all. "Why would this be here? Not the sort of thing a big house usually has in its cellars."

"Maybe the owner was an amateur scientist," suggested Ianto.

"That wouldn't explain these," put in Toshiko. She was at the back of the room and had found some box files which she had opened. "Ministry of War paperwork," she continued.

Jack was at her side immediately, looking in one of the other files. There were quite a lot of Ministry papers, flimsy typewritten carbons for the most part. He read one or two but they were dreary requests for supplies and not very illuminating. The others had gathered round by now and were trying to see the papers as well. "It's silly trying to read these here. We should take them with us and read them later."

"That sounds much more sensible," said Gwen who was irritated. She hadn't been able to look at any of the papers yet and it was boring watching other people reading. "Let's just take the files. They don't look heavy."

They all agreed and Ianto and Owen split the six boxes between them and walked back to the outer door, leaving them there to be collected later. When they had rejoined the others, the children continued to explore. They discovered another laboratory and a few offices where there were more files of papers which they left for another time. The corridor ended at some double doors that appeared to be locked - the only doors that had been - and the boys struggled for a while but eventually managed to force them open.

The room inside was larger than the ones they had seen so far, and it had only sparse lighting. Ianto shone his torch around, lighting up the bare walls and the few miscellaneous articles piled on the floor. The children walked inside and looked around as best they could. Jack had his torch on too and walked anti-clockwise round the room, Gwen at his elbow, looking at anything that appeared unusual or interesting. Toshiko stayed with Owen and Ianto near the door. When Ianto moved the torch around, the beam of light reflected off something white. Toshiko put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Ianto, shine it back over there." She indicated a spot just half a yard back from where it was now pointing. "Slowly," she cautioned as he swung the light back. "There!"

The light stopped, highlighting something white in a corner, half covered by a tarpaulin. Ianto and Toshiko walked towards it, Owen tagging along as he did not fancy being left on his own. Jack and Gwen had seen what the others were doing and they approached too, the light of both torches illuminating the long white object. Ianto reached out a hand and pulled back the tarpaulin, letting out a grunt of surprise and taking a step backwards. Toshiko squealed and turned away.

They had found bones. Human bones.

-ooOoo-

The sunshine was warm on their faces as the children sat on the grass in sight of the door to the cellar. They had left immediately after finding the bones, turning off the electricity as they went, and had closed the outer door as best they could. The only things they had taken out were the files of papers. All the children were quiet, still shocked by their discovery. Gwen reached into the basket and took out the lemonade and poured some for each of them, putting the tin of biscuits in the centre of their little circle. She helped herself to one as she looked round at the others.

"Who do you think they are? Or rather were?" she asked.

"Hard to tell," said Owen. He had examined the bones, just enough to ensure they were real human bones. There were full skeletons laid out side by side but muddled together in places. He had seen at least four skulls. "They look like they've been there a while. Old bones like that are really hard to identify."

"But why there?" queried Toshiko. "It's so strange." She nibbled the biscuit, hoping the ordinariness of eating would help her make sense of their find.

"We know of some people who disappeared round here," said Ianto. "Those nine people in the four years after the bombing."

"Were there enough bones for nine people?" Jack asked Owen who shrugged.

"Maybe. Some of the missing were children, weren't they? Their bones would be smaller so I guess it's possible. One thing, two of the skulls I looked at had large holes in them, like someone had hit the person over the head. "

Toshiko shuddered. "Oh, this is horrid. What do we do now?"

"We have to report it," said Jack, "that's clear." He put a whole biscuit into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "There's nothing wrong with us exploring. We're still on Uncle Bryn's land and there's nothing to keep us out."

"We ought to go to that bobby I met this morning. He said he lived in the village." Owen drank the last of his lemonade and put the glass down. "He seemed all right."

"He lives in the police house, on the Llandovery road. It's the police station too, I guess," explained Ianto. "But we must tell Uncle Bryn and Aunt Nerys first. They'll advise us what to do for the best."

-ooOoo-

The tower was quiet even though three of the children were there. Gwen was sitting at the window, looking out aimlessly across the farmyard to where Aunt Nerys was going into the house after feeding the chickens. Toshiko and Owen were at the desk with the boxes of papers they had found, reading them and putting them into piles according to subject matter.

Gwen wondered how long it would take the others to find the policeman and report the find. Jack and Ianto had gone with Uncle Bryn to the police house, and had been gone an hour already. Uncle Bryn had been shocked by their discovery but very calm and level-headed once he had realised the bones were old ones. He had put aside his work and taken the boys in the car.

A car appeared from the village and Gwen sat up straighter but it was not Uncle Bryn's old van. She watched as it came into the yard and drove towards the tower and stopped. It was only then that she saw Rhys inside, with another lad. She got up and went to see what he was doing; it had been his day off and she had missed seeing him about the place and at meals.

"Hello, Gwen," he called as she left the building. "This is Dai, friend of mine."

"Hello," she replied, smiling at the two youths. "What have you got there?" They were at the back of the car, lifting out something heavy.

"Diving gear. Ianto asked about it, something to do with that lake." Rhys was beside her now, air tanks in hand. "He said I could leave it here."

"Okay," she agreed, stepping out of the way as he and then Dai went into the tower with the equipment. Dai made another trip - while Rhys said hello to Owen and Toshiko - then climbed back into his car and left; he hadn't said a word.

"Where shall I put this?" asked Rhys, indicating the equipment piled around him. "Ianto said he'd rather Aunt Nerys and Uncle Bryn didn't see it."

"Better put it in the boys' room," she decided. "It's the biggest." Taking one of the lighter items, she led the way with Rhys and Owen carrying up the rest of the stuff. "Here." She opened the door to the bedroom and they put the equipment in a corner.

Back in the living room, Rhys joined the others at the table. "What's all this you've got, then?" He was gesturing to the papers piled on the table. Gwen explained, with Toshiko and Owen's help, and finished by telling him about the bones they had found. Rhys was very interested, in the cellar and in their discoveries.

"You reckon these bones are human?" he asked Owen.

"Oh yes, I'm sure they are. At least four bodies, probably more. We didn't investigate too much."

"Ianto and Jack have gone to report it," added Toshiko.

"Well, police might be a bit busy right now," said Rhys. "Couple of walkers have gone missing." This was news to the others who pressed him for more information. "I don't know much," he explained. "Apparently, a couple who were staying at a B&B in Llandovery went out yesterday for a walk and didn't come back last night. Police have been looking in the obvious places and now they've widened the search this way. Reckon Andy will be busy with that."

"I wonder what could have happened?" said Toshiko, shocked and thinking of her father who had also been in Llandovery.

"Could be anything. Happens a few times every summer. People go off walking and get lost or hurt. They're usually found pretty quick." He tried to reassure the upset girl. "Really, I'm sure they'll be found safe and well."

"I hope so."

They heard another vehicle drive into the yard and Owen got up to look out of the window. "It's Jack and Ianto." He ran out of the tower. "Hey, what happened?" he called as he rushed over to them, the others not far behind.

"Bit of an anticlimax, actually," admitted Jack ruefully. "The police house was empty so we had to go into Llandovery. Seems there's a big search going on for some missing walkers so once they'd taken the details of what we've found they told us to come home. Someone will be by to get more information when the flap's over."

"Rhys was just telling us about the missing people," said Gwen. "So they weren't interested in the bones?" She was disappointed.

"They were," explained Uncle Bryn, "but the police have their priorities. It's more urgent to find the missing walkers; your bones can wait a day or two longer." He looked round at them seriously. "We were told that the bones are to be left alone, so no going back there, understand?" They all nodded. "Good. Now, I'll get back to work. Lots to do before supper."

-ooOoo-

The rest of the day felt strange to all the children; they had expected their discovery to be given more importance and felt let down. Toshiko was the only one who could settle to anything; she stayed at the table reading and sorting the papers. There were a lot and it would take more than one night to sort them all. Jack and Owen talked about the bombings and speculated quietly about what it all meant but even that did not energise them.

Rhys stayed with them and showed Ianto the diving equipment. Gwen went with them when they left the tower and sat on the fence outside in the warm evening.

"What do you think might have happened to the walkers, Rhys?" asked Ianto. He was well aware that Rhys knew everyone in the area and would hear all the gossip.

"Nothing much, I expect. Happens all the time. Well, not all the time but often enough not to be remarkable. I'd only be worried if they don't show up by morning."

"They wouldn't come to any harm on a warm day like this," put in Gwen.

"It was pretty wet overnight and this morning," pointed out Ianto. "I wouldn't have wanted to be stuck out in that weather without protection."

"True. Who were they, Rhys?" she asked.

"Couple up from London, Mr and Mrs Parkinson. Apparently they come up most years and know the area pretty well. Keen walkers, they are. They always stay with Mrs Randall, she owns the B&B, and that's why she raised the alarm so smartish." Rhys was placid by nature and he found it hard to get worried about people he didn't know.

Aunt Nerys appeared then and they all went in for supper. The talk round the table was of the missing couple and normal farm matters. Rhys went back with the children afterwards and they settled down to a game of Monopoly. It was a good game and lasted well into the night until, finally, Owen won. It had lightened their spirits and they all went to their beds in a better frame of mind.

* * *

_Next time, the hunt for the missing walkers comes closer and Jack goes diving ..._


	8. Searching

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Eight: Searching

Saturday dawned sunny and warm but with a brisk breeze that made sweaters essential. The children slept late, only getting up in time to wash and dress before breakfast. They tucked into eggs and bacon with lashings of toast as they sat round the farmhouse table chatting about nothing in particular. Uncle Bryn was going into Llandovery to get the roof slates he needed and a couple of other items. When he asked if anyone wanted to accompany him Owen accepted immediately. The others decided to stay on the farm or possibly take a short walk. Their plans were thrown into disarray when a car edged into the yard, driven by PC Andy Davidson. Everyone went out to meet him and hear what he wanted.

After introductions, Uncle Bryn asked, "Andy, come about the bones, have you?"

"No, though we haven't forgotten about them. If I've time, I'll take a quick look. What I wanted to do was search your land, if you'll let me. We still haven't found those walkers and they've been missing two nights now. Everyone's getting just a bit worried." Even in his official uniform Andy looked very young to have this responsibility.

"Of course you can look round. You know the place pretty well but Rhys here can help if you need him."

"Can we help? You'll be able to cover more ground with more people," put in Jack.

"I was hoping you'd offer," smiled Andy. "We're stretched a bit thin, checking all the farms and such. I'd welcome your help."

"Great." Jack looked round at the others. "I'm up for it, what about the rest of you?"

In the end Ianto, Gwen, Jack and Rhys joined the search. Toshiko said she'd rather stay in the tower – she wanted to finish sorting the papers – and Owen decided to stick with his plan of accompanying Uncle Bryn to Llandovery. The three searchers changed into more substantial footwear, grabbed torches and set off with Andy and Rhys.

The search party used a rough grid pattern to search the farm. Rhys and Andy drew it up so as to cover the less-frequented areas; the walkers would have been spotted in the fields or near the farmhouse. The searchers followed bridle ways and rough paths, looking in all the concealed places where two people might have got trapped or be lying unable to attract attention.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think there's much chance they'd be round here," said Andy. "Much more likely to be on the hills but I've been told to check my patch so here I am."

"Do you know where they were intending to go?" asked Gwen, walking beside the policeman.

"Up to Y Pigwyn, that's what they told Ma Randall. Bit of a ways from here."

"We went there, on our first day," she said, smiling at the memory of the long walk they had taken. "It's a lovely spot."

"I suppose," said Andy. Like most of the locals he was surprised when visitors told him his home area was beautiful. However, after a spell in Swansea he had been very happy to be posted back to this rural place; large towns did not suit him.

"Are there any theories about what may have happened?" asked Jack, walking a couple of feet to the left of the other two.

"Just the obvious. One of them may have fallen and been injured and the other one's stayed with them. Though anyone in their right mind would have gone for help by now."

"Maybe both of them have been hurt," put in Gwen. She had found a longish stick and was using this to beat at bushes where people might be hidden.

"Maybe." He looked up as Rhys and Ianto approached from another pathway. He could see in their faces that they had found nothing. "Okay, let's try this way." He marked his map to show where they had checked and then led the way, with Rhys, into woodland.

They continued to search for another hour. The searchers were strung out, about six feet apart, making their way through the undergrowth. It was not difficult to get through but brambles caught at clothing and exposed skin. They passed near the lake and stopped there to catch their breath and take a drink from the stream that fed into it. Sitting on the ground, Andy pored over his map and saw that they had covered just about the whole farm. The remaining and last section contained the cellar that the children had entered the day before.

"Where exactly is this building of yours?" he asked Ianto who was sitting next to him.

"Just here," he said, pointing to the map.

"Right, we'll take a look inside when we get to it. Then I can report back on these bones." He rolled up the map and tucked it inside his open jacket. The exercise had warmed him up and he was glad he had left his helmet in the car.

The search continued with no success; it was becoming clear that they were not going to find the missing couple on the farm. Using a circular route they checked the final section and ended up at the building with the sunken doorway. Rhys left them at this point, deciding he should get back to his duties around the farm. Jack led the way inside, using the torch until they reached the plant room and could switch on the electricity grateful Toshiko had shown him how. In the big, end room he pulled back a corner of the tarpaulin to reveal the bones underneath.

"We left them as they were," he said. "Well, after Owen confirmed they were real human ones."

"We thought they might be plastic, like those ones doctors have in their surgeries," explained Gwen, standing beside Jack looking down at the bones laid out at their feet. "But they're not."

"No, I don't think they are," said Andy thoughtfully. He was crouched down beside the skeleton at the end of the row. "How many bodies did you say there are?"

"Four at least," said Jack. He and Ianto carefully drew the tarpaulin back some more. "We found that many skulls."

"Umm." The children stood around as Andy continued to examine the bones. Finally he stood up, wiping his dusty hands, and looked around the room. "What is this place?"

Ianto explained. "We think it's the cellars of Lord Llandaff's house. It was abandoned at the end of the last century and fell down. Most people have forgotten it was here." He glanced at Jack who nodded. "We … well, we thought it might have been used in the war. You know, a secret base or something."

"Not very likely. Not round here." Andy was more concerned with the bones than with childish fancies. He was only twenty two but felt much older than Ianto and the rest. "Should have brought my camera then I could have taken some snaps of this."

"Toshiko took some yesterday," began Gwen. "And we found some - Ow!"

"Sorry." Jack stopped pinching her. "They won't come out, no flash," he said to the policeman ignoring Gwen's furious glare and the way she was rubbing her arm.

"Oh well, I can take some when I come back with the doctor." Andy hesitated then bent down, picking up one of the longer bones and holding it gingerly. "I'll take this for her to check first."

"There's some cloth over here. Wrap it up in that," offered Ianto, leading the policeman to a box by the door.

"Why did you pinch me!" demanded Gwen in a low, hissing whisper.

"Because he didn't believe us. I want to know we're right before we say any more." He looked down at her and smiled. "Sorry if I hurt you."

She accepted his apology with a grunt. They walked over to join Ianto and Andy at the door, the bone now hidden in a piece of mustard yellow cloth. They left the building shortly afterwards, Andy barely interested in the side rooms they passed. Once back in the open-air, they completed the search quickly and were back in the farmyard within half an hour. After showing Aunt Nerys the bone and telling her what he intended to do with it, Andy got into his car and drove off to report back to his superiors.

"What are you going to do now?" Aunt Nerys asked, less interested in the bones than with the half-finished gooseberry pie she was making. "Will you be here for lunch?"

The three of them looked at one another. "It'd be a shame to waste this good weather," said Ianto. "Let's have a quick word with Toshiko and then go for that walk, take a picnic perhaps."

His aunt beamed at them. "Good idea, Ianto. I don't like to see you hanging around here all the time, you should be out and about."

"What about Owen?" asked Gwen. "Is he back yet?"

"Not yet. I expect Bryn's got talking to some of his friends." Aunt Nerys seemed resigned to her husband's absence. "You'll want to wait for Owen, I suppose."

"We should," said Ianto, feeling responsible for his cousin.

"Let's talk to Toshiko. Can't go anywhere until we've done that," put in Jack, ending the debate.

-ooOoo-

The afternoon sun was warm on their backs as the five children strode across open moorland south of Trecastle. They had decided to get away and stretch their legs after spending the previous two days either in town or on the farm. Owen had arrived in time to join them and did not seem to mind a walk after his trip into Llandovery. Aunt Nerys had put together a substantial picnic and with this in two haversacks and a good map, they had set off along the narrow roads before cutting across the moors on bridleways and footpaths.

Jack and Ianto were in the lead again, setting a good pace and arguing over the map. They were aiming for Cray reservoir, created in the early 1900s to supply Swansea, but could not agree on the best route. Owen and Toshiko walked together, not saying a lot but content enough. Gwen moved between the two groups, pointing out things of interest and chatting to them all. They had set out around midday and decided not to eat until they reached a place with a good view. Unfortunately they disagreed on what constituted a good view so were still walking at 13.30 having had only one short halt.

"That's it," declared Jack with finality. "I'm stopping right here." He plonked himself down on the ground.

Ianto snorted, still looking at the map. "If we go a bit further, we'll be able to see the reservoir."

"Don't care." Jack was adamant, easing the haversack off his shoulders.

"You have been saying that for the past half hour," commented Toshiko mildly, sitting beside Jack with a little sigh of pleasure.

"I'm with Jack. I'm hungry," declared Owen, removing the haversack he had been carrying and sitting down. Gwen joined him, also ready for some food and a longer rest.

Seeing he was outvoted, Ianto folded up the map and pushed it into the pocket of his shorts. The place Jack had chosen was not so bad. They were on the crest of a rounded hill, near a stand of trees, and looking down on a valley where a minor road meandered beside a stream. Sheep dotted some fields below but otherwise there was no sign of life; it was very peaceful. He sat down between Gwen and Owen.

Owen took charge of the food, emptying both haversacks and sharing out the contents. There were thick ham sandwiches, pork pies, tomatoes and hard-boiled eggs still in their shells as well as fruit cake, biscuits and two large bottles of ginger beer. Silence fell as they tucked into the tasty food, hungry after the exercise. Only when they were on the cake did Ianto ask, "Did you find anything in all those papers, Tosh?"

She chewed and swallowed before replying. "I think so. Most of them are about requisitioning supplies – papers, lab equipment and such like – for something called Unit Nemesis."

"Sounds promising," said Jack, taking another bite of cake. "She was the goddess of retribution." His words were muffled by the cake.

"The delivery address was an official depot in Sennybridge, just down the road. I think that the supplies were brought in secretly from there, perhaps by night, which would account for those people Rhys's grandfather saw." Toshiko reached into a pocket and drew out a small notebook. Referring to it, she said, "I found eight different signatures on the requisitions and references to half a dozen more people. Taking into account what they were ordering, I reckon there were at least 30 people based in those cellars."

"Gosh, that's a lot. Where did they all live? They wouldn't all fit in those rooms we found," said Gwen, always the practical one.

Owen scrabbled in the haversack and brought out the booklet he bought the day before. "According to this, that old house was enormous. A big square with a quadrangle in the middle."

Ianto was peering over Owen's shoulder at the picture in the booklet. "About the same size as Hennessy House at school," he commented, deliberately not looking at Jack.

Owen shot him a glance but was not distracted from the point he was trying to make. "Point is, the cellars were just as big as the house, must have been miles of 'em. There was even a tunnel to an ice house with a little railway in it! We've only seen a little bit of all that."

"Just like Hennessy House," murmured Jack. "When we set off the fireworks on the roof we had loads of places to choose from." He glanced at Ianto who this time met his gaze, a small smile playing around his lips.

"You let off fireworks!" exclaimed Gwen. "Were you allowed?"

"No," replied Ianto. "That was rather the point."

"What's a detention or two? It was worth it to see the look on old Bodger's face!" chortled Jack. Ianto joined in the laughter leaving the others feeling excluded: Gwen frowned in annoyance and picked at the grass; Owen made little humphing noises; only Toshiko smiled at Jack and Ianto, pleased to see them enjoying a joke.

Not acknowledging the tension in the group although he felt it, Jack reached for the bottle of ginger beer and drank from it. Smacking his lips and making appreciative noises he smiled at everyone impartially. "So, we assume that the part of the cellars we found was, at one time if not now, joined up to lots more. Must all be underground or more locals would have seen them so," he drew out the word, "we should explore a bit more."

"There's the lake," said Toshiko. "With the diving gear, we can get a proper look at it now."

"Maybe we should have done that last night," said Gwen, chewing a fingernail. She had been the one to persuade the others to stay in playing Monopoly; she wanted to get to know Rhys better.

"I don't think any of us really wanted to do it then," said Ianto, reassuring her. "But as for exploring, we promised Uncle Bryn to stay away."

"From the bones," said Jack, sitting up. "He didn't say we had to stop exploring, just not interfere with the bones."

"That's right," added Owen who had become interested in solving the mystery; anything to take his mind off being stuck in the country.

"We should do the dive soon though. How about tonight?"

"Only if we get back early enough," warned Ianto. "I don't want to have to fish you out of the lake again."

"Tosh did that!" he protested with a laugh.

"Let's get on then," urged Gwen, folding the discarded greaseproof paper wrappings tidily. "No point wasting time here."

"Yes, ma'am!" joked Jack, throwing up an arm in a mock-salute.

Ten minutes later, having collected all their rubbish, they were on the march again, heading round the side of the hill. Ianto came in for some ribbing when it took a good fifteen minutes' walk to catch the first glimpse of the reservoir though later they admitted it was a good view, looking down on a long expanse of water which sparkled in the sunshine. As they got closer, climbing stiles and crossing access roads, the reflection grew more intense and they had to shield their eyes if they looked at it too long. The children decided to walk along the side of the reservoir, about a mile, until they could view the dam at the southern end. Most of them delighted in watching the birds in and around the water, only Owen found it boring. The dam was impressive, around a hundred feet high, and they stopped at a vantage point to finish the ginger beer and take a good look at it. The boys discussed the engineering principles involved and were taken aback when Toshiko joined in, doing calculations in her head much quicker than they could.

"Time we were heading back," said Ianto. "Want to go the same way?"

"No, let's see some more of the country," said Gwen.

"Could we go to Sennybridge?" asked Toshiko. "That depot the Nemesis people used might still be there."

"Good idea, Tosh," agreed Jack. "Ianto?"

"We could go that way," he agreed, running a finger over the map. "It's like a right-angle triangle. We came on the sloping side and go back on the straight ones."

On the journey back, Owen and Gwen joined Ianto in the lead while Toshiko and Jack followed a few paces behind. The route they took stuck to the moorland as far as possible but then they were in a winding valley walking along a local road until they arrived in Sennybridge, a large village on the main road. By checking the map stuck on a board on the green, they soon found the place where the depot had been and walked up a side road. Behind a rusty but substantial wire fence, they peered at a group of buildings all made of corrugated iron and unmistakably ex-Army. They were empty and abandoned. With nothing left to see there, they stopped at the shop for ice creams which they ate sitting on a bench on the green. As they walked back to Trecastle, on a pathway running parallel to the main road behind a high hedge, they shared the jelly babies Gwen had bought discussing the best way to eat them: the boys favoured biting off the heads first while Gwen and Toshiko liked to suck them. The debate continued for some time.

-ooOoo-

"I don't think this is a good idea," protested Ianto once more. "You had a huge supper and –"

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine. And I didn't eat that much!"

"You wolfed it down, as per usual." Ianto sighed heavily. "I can see I won't stop you."

"So stop trying!" Jack grinned at his friend and shifted the oxygen cylinder strapped to his back into a more comfortable position. "I'm just going to take a quick look."

He placed the breathing regulator in his mouth and pulled down the goggles. On his wrist was a powerful underwater torch and a length of cable was tied to his left ankle above the flippers on his feet. The equipment belonged to Rhys and he had shown the boys how to use it. He had considered sticking around to dive himself, but when Gwen had agreed to go to the pictures with him he had quickly changed his mind. They had been picked up by his friend Dai just after supper and were not expected back until after dark.

At the side of the lake Jack was ready to dive. He gave Ianto, Owen and Toshiko a thumbs-up and launched himself into the water, more of a flop than a dive. He quickly got out to where the red pole marked the deepest point and, after another reassuring thumbs-up, headed down. The cable attached to his ankle – a safety device Ianto had insisted on - ran through Owen's hands as Jack went deeper and deeper. Bubbles appeared on the surface of the water for a few moments then disappeared.

"He'll be by the opening now," said Toshiko, kneeling on the bank and watching the bubbles. "It's quite large, he'll be able to get into it if he can move the tangle of cables and stuff."

"Is it on the same level as the other cellar, do you think?" asked Owen, feeling the cable move again after being still for a little while.

"I'm not sure. I suppose it could be," she went on slowly, picturing what she had seen in the lake. "The hole's almost sideways, like it's in the wall not the roof."

"We ought to try and map them. Link them up together then we'll know where to look for the next door."

"Using the layout of the house, you mean?" Toshiko was enthusiastic and she and Owen continued to discuss how they could do this, deciding what equipment they would need.

Ianto listened with only half an ear still intently watching the surface of the lake. The only sign that Jack was down there was the cable still being drawn through Owen's hands. It was always Jack who took the risks. When they had first met Ianto had been amazed at the other boy's daring and watched from the sidelines but quite quickly he had become a reluctant participant, led into all sorts of scrapes. This last year, however, the two had become equal partners; Jack coming up with wild schemes and Ianto using sound common sense to make them workable. That had been the way it had been with the fireworks on Henderson House roof. But despite participating more actively, Ianto still fretted at the risks Jack took. He nervously checked his watch again and again as the minutes ticked by and the sun sank down in the west.

"He's coming back," said Owen when the cable became slack in his hands. He began rolling it up steadily and soon bubbles in the water announced Jack's imminent return.

Before the watchers were expecting it, Jack's head popped out of the water a yard or so from the red pole and he swam across to the bank. They helped haul him out and take off the equipment before Ianto wrapped him in the towels and blankets they had brought with them. Jack was cold, his teeth chattering.

"Back to the tower," ordered Ianto, helping Jack to his feet and starting off. "Bring the equipment, you two."

"He's getting as bossy as Jack," grumbled Owen, hefting the oxygen cylinder.

"He's worried about Jack." Toshiko picked up the flippers, torch and goggles. "They're … good friends."

Owen looked at her for a moment, assessing her words and decided she did mean what he thought she did. "Humph, comes of going to boarding school. They're all like that."

"There's nothing wrong with it," she stated firmly.

"Never said there was. It's their business."

"I'm so pleased you think that way," she said, relieved by his attitude and smiling at him in a way that made his heart skip a beat. "But don't say anything to Gwen, she probably won't understand."

"Okay." They hesitated a moment or two then turned and slowly followed Jack and Ianto, not talking but walking close together and not noticing the heavy and awkward loads they carried.


	9. Encounters

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Nine: Encounters

It was half past ten on Saturday night when Rhys and Gwen walked arm in arm into the farmyard having been dropped off at the end of the lane. He had a torch to light the way, used to having to carry one where there were no street lights, and was about to lead Gwen over to the tower when the farmhouse door opened and Uncle Bryn appeared.

"You're back then," he said, puffing on his pipe. Gwen was a guest and he had stayed up to ensure she got back safely.

"Yes, Uncle Bryn. I'll just see Gwen to the tower."

"Fine. Good picture?"

"Wonderful, Uncle Bryn, wonderful," answered Gwen, hanging on to Rhys's arm when he tried to pull way.

The man nodded and turned back into the farmhouse leaving the door open, indicating he did not expect Rhys to be long in following him. The two young people walked to the tower, a block of darkness against the lighter sky behind it. Mindful of Uncle Bryn not far away, they stopped and said goodnight softly before Rhys, greatly daring, gave Gwen a peck on the lips. He waited until she was inside before heading back to the farmhouse.

Gwen smiled dreamily to herself as she crossed the living room and climbed the stairs. She had been on a few dates but with boys she had grown up with; Rhys was older and a new acquaintance and so more exotic. Quietly opening the door to the bedroom, she crept in, feeling her way to the bed.

"It's all right, I'm awake," said Toshiko quietly, putting on the lamp. "I see you had a good time."

"Oh yes." Gwen sat on her bed facing her friend. "He was … really nice."

"Richard Burton?" She knew they had gone to see _Cleopatra_ starring Burton and Elizabeth Taylor.

"No, Rhys!" Her friend's giggle told Gwen she was being teased and she joined in. "Very funny."

They continued to chat quietly as Gwen undressed and got into bed. It took a long time for them to fall asleep and so they were the last up in the morning. Owen had been first down and had bagged the bathroom for a long soak. He was dressed and at the window, talking to Jack and Ianto who were in the easy chairs, when the girls clattered down the stairs.

"Here they are at last," said Jack, smiling up at them. He had the library book in his hands, having been reading more of it while waiting. "And looking very pretty."

"We can't let Aunt Nerys down," said Toshiko, smoothing her skirt. Both girls were wearing skirts and had taken particular trouble with their hair; it was Sunday and they were going to chapel.

"Are you going like that?" Gwen asked Jack, taking in his holey sweater and old trousers. None of the boys looked very tidy.

"No, I'll change later. Going to help Uncle Bryn fix the roof after breakfast."

"Oh right." She sat at the table. "What happened yesterday, at the lake?"

"Quite a bit." Jack pretended he didn't notice Ianto's grunt of displeasure. "Did the dive and got right into the sunken building. It was just like the cellar where we found the bones, a long corridor with rooms off the side. I didn't have time to look in all of them, but in one there were metal beds floating about."

"We decided that would have been a dormitory," said Toshiko. "They'd have needed one."

"It was hard to make out what the other rooms were," went on Jack. "They've been underwater for years and I only had the torch. I think one room was a bathroom or possibly a kitchen. There was a lot of damage from the bombs. As well as the hole I got in through, there were places where the walls had collapsed and blocked the whole corridor."

"Nothing to help us then," sighed Gwen.

"I wouldn't say that." Jack was hurt she wasn't more enthusiastic. "It confirms what we already found and that people were living down there. Owen and Tosh have been thinking about how to find the other cellars. Some of them at least should be easy to get at."

At the window, Owen stirred and waved to someone outside. "Breakfast," he announced having seen Aunt Nerys appear at the farmhouse door to call them over. "After this chapel lark, Tosh and me are going to start on that. Unless there's anything else you've got planned."

"No more diving," said Ianto, "that's for sure." It had taken half an hour for Jack to warm up after his dive.

"You are such a scaredy-cat," teased Jack, putting aside the book and following the others out of the tower.

Breakfast was another filling meal which they ate sitting round the scrubbed wooden table. In the hour and half before they had to leave for chapel, the girls helped clear up and prepared vegetables for lunch. Owen watched Rhys with the goats and laughed when one butted him on the rear; Owen decided he liked the beasts. Ianto and Jack helped Uncle Bryn fix the new roof slates; Uncle Bryn calling instructions from inside the roof to Jack perched on the roof hammering in the nails while Ianto held the ladder below. There was a lot of cheerful banter as the job progressed.

The children all met up again in the tower to make themselves tidy. Jack and Ianto wore their school blazers with white shirts, ties and smart trousers. Owen had put on his smartest trousers and shirt under his outer jacket and the girls had added heeled shoes and handbags to their outfits. "Think we'll do?" asked Jack, twirling round.

"Idiot," laughed Gwen, who thought he looked very handsome indeed. "Come on or we'll be late." She took his hand and dragged him out, the others following close behind. "I don't know what you've got planned for today, but I need to be here around six tonight. Mam's going to telephone then."

"How is she?"

"Doing well, according to Dad. He called last night and spoke to Aunt Nerys." She frowned, two small lines appearing between her eyebrows. "I should have stayed in, then I could have talked to him too."

"I'm sure he, and your mother, would want you to enjoy yourself. And I assume you did," he added, laughing when she blushed.

"Good, you're all ready," said Aunt Nerys bustling out of the farmhouse. She looked them up and down and nodded approvingly: they looked at her in amazement. It was the first time most of the children had seen her dressed up – in a dark blue dress and jacket with matching hat and shoes – and she looked like a totally new person, not the homely, motherly Aunt Nerys at all. "Off we go."

"Isn't Rhys coming?" asked Ianto, as Uncle Bryn – in his best suit and tie – joined them.

"No, dear, he looks after things for us now and goes to the evening service."

They started down the lane, Aunt Nerys and Toshiko leading the way with Jack, Owen and Ianto next followed by Uncle Bryn and Gwen. The chapel was on the outskirts of Trecastle and they heard the bell summoning worshippers start to ring as they rounded the last corner. Other people were walking in the same direction and greeted them, some in Welsh, and it was a voluble group that reached the unassuming, grey stone building. The Minister greeted them as they filed inside and found places in a pew.

Owen looked around, wondering why it was so plain. The walls were painted white and the large windows set up high were of plain glass. There was one painting of a religious scene – he didn't know which – but otherwise the only colour came from the polished wooden pews and the highly ornate pulpit which took up most of the front wall. With nothing else to look at, and wedged between Jack and Ianto, he started checking out the other worshippers and spotted PC Andy Davidson sitting near the front with a pretty dark-skinned woman. She was the only non-white person there and Owen wondered who she was. He nudged Ianto. "Who's that?"

Following his gaze, Ianto looked across. "Andy Davidson."

"No, not him! The woman."

"No idea."

They were talking quietly, as one does in church, but Aunt Nerys – on Ianto's other side - heard them and said, "That's Doctor Jones, the new GP." She didn't have time to say any more as the Minister was mounting the pulpit and the organ began the introduction to the first hymn.

The service was different to any Owen had attended before, although he would have been the first to admit that he had been to very few; his mother did not belong to any church and spent her Sunday mornings in bed. He enjoyed the hymns even when Jack sang loudly in his ear and found the sermon interesting despite completely missing the point of it. When the congregation was leaving, he realised how religion was also a good excuse for a chat with your neighbours: everyone lingered outside, exchanging news and passing comment on local and national issues.

"Hello there," said Andy Davidson coming up to join Owen, Toshiko and Gwen who were standing to one side. "This is Dr Jones, she'll be coming up to look at those bones of yours sometime." He indicated the attractive, dark-skinned woman at his side.

"Pleased to meet you," said Gwen politely. "I'm Gwen Cooper and this is Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper. We're here for a holiday." She was surprised how petite the doctor was, barely coming up to Andy's shoulder.

"I know. Can't keep things secret round here, isn't that right, Andy?" laughed Dr Jones, her London accent marking her out from the locals as much as her skin colour.

"Too true. Makes my job easier. And you'll have to excuse me, got to get back to it now."

"On a Sunday?" enquired Owen.

"Still looking for those walkers. No sign of them yet." This sobered them all and they merely nodded as Andy walked off.

"That's bad," commented Toshiko.

"Yes it is. But don't let it spoil your day." Dr Jones's bubbly personality spilled over into her voice and it cheered them all up. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Don't know yet," said Owen. "What part of London do you come from, Dr Jones?"

"Martha. Please call me Martha or I'll think you're talking about someone else! Someone staid and respectable!" Her tinkling laughter drew glances and Jack and Ianto extricated themselves from the group they were with and wandered over in time to hear her say, "Norwood. I'm a long way from home."

"Me too," said Jack, broadening his accent and smiling down at her. "Jack Harkness, and who are you?" Behind his back, Ianto rolled his eyes; this was an old routine.

The doctor simpered, gaze fixed on his. It was several moments before she answered, "Martha Jones."

A few spots of rain cut short the children's meeting with Martha. Aunt Nerys hurried them off, not wanting to get caught in a shower while wearing her best dress. They made it back to the farm just as the rain got harder and ran inside the farmhouse. Rather than go to the tower in what was now a downpour, the children stayed where they were. The girls helped with lunch; Jack and Uncle Bryn went to check on the roof (no rain came in); and Owen and Ianto sat in the parlour staring out at the rain. It was still raining heavily as they ate lunch, a wonderful meal of roast pork, potatoes and vegetables followed by the remains of the gooseberry pie from the day before with thick cream. After clearing up, they considered how to get back to the tower through the rain and mud with only two spare pairs of wellington boots and three old coats. The girls in particular were anxious not to ruin their shoes.

"I'll carry you," offered Jack to Gwen. "I'll go barefoot with you on my back holding a coat over us. Ianto can do the same with Tosh but with boots."

"You can both have boots," said Owen. "I can manage in my shoes if I roll up my trousers."

Despite Aunt Nerys's laughing protests, the children were determined to proceed and very soon Jack hefted Gwen onto his back and started off. Owen went with him and got to the tower first to open the door. Ianto made sure Jack and Gwen were inside before setting off with Toshiko.

"There, all safe and sound," said Jack from the door. He waved across to Aunt Nerys who had watched them from the kitchen window and shut the door on the sodden farmyard. "Though next time, I'll have Tosh. She's smaller."

"Oy, are you calling me fat!" shouted Gwen, stalking across the room towards him. He dodged her and started up the stairs with her charging after him. The others followed more slowly to sounds of Gwen hammering on Jack's bedroom door and shouting, "Come out here, you coward!"

-ooOoo-

The rain set in and drummed down on the farm for the rest of the afternoon. In the tower the children pottered about. Back in their less formal clothes, they scattered around the sitting room. Toshiko and Owen sat at the table, looking through the last of the papers they had taken from the cellar and making a plan of where the rest of the cellars should be. Initially Jack read more of the library book but got bored and joined Toshiko and Owen at the table. Ianto sorted out the diving equipment before playing whist with Gwen. They were thus engaged when the door opened and Aunt Nerys appeared.

"My, it's wet out there!" she said, dripping water onto the mat. "Ianto, take this will you. I don't want to walk mud over the floor." She handed him the basket containing two large bottles of ginger beer and a tin. "Thought you ought to have some refreshments. Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so," replied Ianto, putting the basket on the table. "Thanks for these."

"Is that more of your lovely shortbread?" asked Jack.

"It is." She smiled when he licked his lips appreciatively. "I'll get back then. You'll be over later, Gwen?"

"Yes, Aunt Nerys. Before six o'clock."

"Good. Such a pity you all couldn't get out this afternoon."

"We don't mind," said Gwen. "There's lots to do here and we can make as much noise as we like without bothering you."

When Aunt Nerys had gone, Gwen and Ianto abandoned the cards and sat with the others at the table, drinking the ginger beer. Gwen, Owen and Jack had some shortbread too but Ianto and Toshiko decided they didn't need any after such a large lunch.

"We've worked out what the rest of the cellars look like," said Owen, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "See." He pushed across the drawing Toshiko had made; the paper was very thin, almost transparent. "It's all to scale too."

"What scale?" asked Gwen, munching on shortbread.

"The one used on the map." Owen unfolded the one they had used the day before which showed Trecastle and the surrounding area. "Ianto marked where the cellar with the bones is and the lake is shown, so we can put this on top and see where the rest are."

"That's a good idea," commented Ianto approvingly. "The lake's here." He pointed to the map.

"The bones cellar is closer than I thought. Is that the entrance?" asked Jack, looking at the map upside down.

"Yes."

"Try your drawing, Owen."

"It's Tosh's drawing," he pointed out, wanting to give her the credit. "She's much better at that stuff than me."

The drawing was placed on top and turned this way and that as they tried to make it fit what they knew. It was only when Jack remembered the orientation of the underwater cellar and Gwen pointed out the bones cellar turned through a right-angle that it started to make sense. Eventually they had it more or less right.

"We can't get it any better without checking out the lay of the land itself," said Ianto finally, sitting back after poring over the map. "And there's no hope of that until the rain lets up."

"I don't know," disagreed Jack, looking out of the window at the persistent, heavy rain. "Now we're not in our best clothes, it wouldn't matter so much."

"Well I'm not going out in that!" said Gwen.

"Nor me," agreed Ianto. "And you'd be a fool to get wet again, Jack."

Toshiko saw Jack's jaw tighten, his normally ever-ready smile absent for once, and his eyes narrowed in anger. Surprised, she realised that he would be a very dangerous opponent - ruthless and determined. Wanting to defuse the situation, she said, "I wouldn't mind having a look around, as long as I've got boots and a mackintosh."

Jack's face became sunny once more and he put an arm round her, hugging her to him for a moment. "That's my, Tosh. Always ready for an adventure."

"You're both mad," was all Ianto said. "It'll serve you right if you get colds and have to stay in bed for the rest of the holiday." He pushed back his chair. "I'm going to have a bath."

Owen scooted off to use the bathroom as Ianto went upstairs to get his wash bag. Jack and Toshiko searched for a clear plastic bag to hold the map and drawing – they would get wet otherwise – eventually finding one in a drawer along with an indelible pencil. They took some time carefully sealing the map inside the bag with Sellotape along the edges. Ianto was running his bath when they donned wellington boots and coats. Toshiko had a hood attached to the coat she was wearing, an old one of Aunt Nerys's which covered Toshiko completely. The coat Jack had chosen was an old military one of Uncle Bryn's, double-breasted with a big collar, which he wore with a sou'wester.

"We're off then," announced Jack, stuffing a torch into his pocket. "Got everything, Tosh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Last chance," he said to Owen and Gwen.

"No thanks," they chorused.

The intrepid duo went out into the pouring rain, splashing through puddles. They headed up the path to the lake first, slipping a bit in the mud but keeping their feet. Here they stopped, sheltering under a tree, and consulted the map and drawing. After some discussion, they continued on to the bones cellar, stopping again to look around and assess the surroundings. By this time, the water was dripping off them but inside their coats and boots they were warm and dry. Wanting a better vantage point, they climbed up on top of the platform that was the roof of the cellars or ground floor of the main house. It was very overgrown with brambles and other vegetation but this part at least was intact. They walked along its edge, feeling their way carefully until they reached a corner marking the place on the encased map with the pencil.

They continued in this way for some time until they had saw something they wished they had not, but by then it was too late.

-ooOoo-

At 17.00 the rain was still tipping down. Inside the tower, dry and warm, the table and chairs had been moved back against the side wall leaving plenty of space for Ianto and Gwen to dance. Owen provided the music on his mouth organ – he had a large repertoire – and was currently playing a pop tune to which the others were jiving enthusiastically. The three of them only noticed the door open when a blast of cold air brought with it the patter of rain on the floor and two shocked friends.

"What's happened?" asked Ianto, coming forward immediately. "Jack, you all right?" His friend's face was devoid of colour, even his seemingly permanent tan had paled. "Tosh?" She was in the same condition.

"We just need to sit down," managed Jack, fussing ineffectually with the buttons of his greatcoat.

With several pairs of willing hands to help, Jack and Toshiko were soon out of coats and boots and sitting in the easy chairs by the electric fire which Owen turned up full blast: warmth was good for shock. The others gathered round, anxious at their friends' state and wanting to know what had caused it. Ianto sat on the arm of Jack's chair, his arm round the other boy's shoulders, while Gwen knelt by Toshiko rubbing her hands which were ice-cold. Owen hovered, checking them over visually for injuries: there were none.

With a shuddering breath, Jack looked round them all. "We've had a bit of a shock. We saw … we saw …" His face, which had been getting some colour back, paled again as he sought for words.

Toshiko let out a small cry. "It was horrible! Horrible, horrible, horrible!" She buried her face in her hands.

Owen took charge, stepping round Gwen. "You're safe now, Tosh. You're here with me and the others and we're not going to let anything hurt you." He wrapped his arms round her. "Do you understand, Tosh? You're safe."

"Yes, I understand." She clung to him and her ragged breathed assumed a more normal tempo.

"Do you want to go and lie down?" suggested Gwen feeling useless.

"No! No," Toshiko repeated, with more control, "I don't want to be alone."

"I'll come with you. Owen too, if you want."

"No. Thanks, but I'd rather stay here." She released Owen who sank down at her feet beside Gwen.

Jack, who was recovering quickly now, reached across and took Toshiko's hand. "Okay if I tell them what happened?" he asked kindly. She nodded bravely. "We were mapping out the cellars," he began slowly, "and had got on with it quite well. The lake and bones part of the cellars are the southwest corner, as best we could see, and we had moved on to the north face. There are two doors like the one to the bones cellar there. We marked them on the map." He frowned suddenly and looked round. "The map, where is it?"

A brief search found it in the pocket of his coat. Once he had it safe, Jack continued with the story. "We were about to carry on when … When we heard this terrible moan."

"No, it was a roar," corrected Toshiko, her hand gripping Jack's tightly. "It was horrible!"

"You're safe, Tosh, remember?" soothed Owen.

"Yes. Yes, I'm safe." She smiled at him sweetly though her eyes were watery with unshed tears.

"What was it?" asked Ianto gently. He was rubbing a hand up and down Jack's arm, his friend's head resting against him.

"We didn't know at first but then we saw it." Jack swallowed convulsively. "It was … it was unbelievable. It was a man but with a bull's head and shoulders. We saw a minotaur."


	10. The Sea

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Ten: The Sea

Jack was the last to go to bed that Sunday night. He had lingered in the bath, going over and over what he had seen by the cellars; it didn't frighten him so much but he still couldn't explain it. In pyjamas and dressing gown, he turned out the lights in the sitting room – the outer door was bolted for the first time since they had arrived – and padded up the stairs. The bedroom was welcoming, a little messy on his side and where the diving equipment was piled in a corner, but it contained Ianto and that reassured Jack more than he would admit – to himself or anyone else. Slipping off his dressing gown, Jack climbed into the large, old-fashioned bed and lay on his back.

"Ready to go to sleep?" asked Ianto, putting down the paperback book he had been reading.

"Yeah." The lamp was extinguished and the room became very dark until their eyes adjusted to the moonlight that came through the thin curtains. After a few minutes, Jack said, "You don't believe me, do you?"

Ianto picked his words with care. "I think you saw something, but a minotaur? That's a bit far-fetched, Jack." The Welsh boy turned onto his side to look at Jack, just able to make out his troubled expression.

"Tosh saw it too."

"I know. But it was raining and not very light … It could have been a strange-shaped tree. Or a man with something over his head to keep off the rain."

"No, no it wasn't." Jack turned his head and met the other boy's gaze. "We know what we saw, Ianto. It was a monster."

Seeing how serious Jack was, and hearing the quiver in his voice, moved Ianto. Jack was the bravest boy he knew and if he was scared by what he saw – and he undoubtedly was – then who was he, Ianto, to deny it. Ianto reached across and took Jack in his arms, holding him tight.

On the floor above, Toshiko was having trouble sleeping too. She kept as still as she could until Gwen had dropped off, then sat up in bed – hers was under the window – and pulled back the curtain a little. She sat staring out at the moonlit night for a long time, watching the treetops sway in the wind that had chased away the rain. It could have been a pleasant view but Toshiko could only think of what was out there in the dark. Eventually, she became so tired she slept but she was awake again early the following morning with a slight headache.

Moving quietly, she put on her dressing gown and slippers and left the room, hesitating on the landing before going to the top of the tower. The door to Owen's room was open and she peered in. The curtains had not been drawn and one window was open letting in a cold stream of air. The single bed stuck out into the middle of the small room and on it sprawled Owen, lying face down, with the covers hanging onto the floor. Hesitating again, Toshiko looked round and spotted what she wanted: Owen's medical kit. Tiptoeing across to the chest of drawers, she had just reached it when Owen woke up.

"Huh? Who's that?" He was propped on one elbow blinking at her blearily.

"I'm sorry, Owen. It's only me."

"Tosh? What are you doing here?" He sat up, rubbing his nose.

She smiled at the sight of him, so tousled and rumpled. "I wanted an aspirin."

"Got a headache again?" he asked solicitously, swinging his legs down and getting out of bed. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Some. Took a while to drop off," she admitted as he opened the medical kit and took out the tablets. "It's only a bit of a headache, not much at all, but I'd rather get rid of it so I can join you all today."

"Here you are." Owen handed her two tablets.

"Thanks. Sorry I woke you up." She made to leave.

"That's okay. Might as well get up myself." He pulled on a sweater and stuffed his feet into slippers. "Looks like it'll be nice today." The sun was just beginning to send its rays into the room.

"Hope it is, don't want any more rain." They went down together.

The rest of the children were awake early too, drawn out of bed by the sunshine and the promise of a better day. Once dressed, they gathered in the sitting room, lounging around until it was time to go across to the farmhouse for breakfast.

"Any idea what we want to do today?" asked Ianto. He was at the table with the map spread out in front of him.

"How about Brecon?" suggested Owen, sitting in an easy chair with his legs hanging over the arm. "Somewhere with some life."

"I'd like to get away from here if we could," added Toshiko in a small voice. "I don't mind where."

Jack smiled at her encouragingly. "Brecon's a possibility. What's there, Owen? You and Gwen have been there already." He sat beside Ianto, peering at the map.

"There's the pictures," answered Gwen, remembering her visit with Rhys. "Swimming baths too, I think."

Unexpectedly, Ianto said, "What about going to the coast?"

"The seaside!" enthused Jack, beaming at him. "Where? Show me."

His enthusiasm was catching and they all pored over the map and realised that the sea was not so very far away. Both Ianto and Gwen had taken holidays at resorts along Cardigan Bay and they considered those which were within a reasonable distance. Gwen ran across to the farmhouse to borrow the bus timetable and they compared this with where they preferred to go and found they could get to New Quay in a couple of hours.

"Let's do it." cried Gwen. "It's going to be a lovely day, just right for the beach."

"Oh please," echoed Toshiko.

"That's decided," said Jack. "We're off to the sea! Go pack your swimming togs and stuff, we'll need to get away pretty smartish after breakfast. I expect Aunt Nerys will find us some towels."

"What about lunch?" asked Gwen, always practical. "Shall we treat ourselves to fish and chips?"

The others applauded this idea and scattered, leaving Ianto at the table carefully noting the bus times and the changes they would have to make in a notebook. Owen stopped at the bottom of the stairs then returned to sit opposite Ianto who glanced up.

"You okay? I'm sorry they decided on the sea. If you'd rather go to Brecon –"

"No, that's not it. I'd like to see the sea, don't get much chance normally. No, it's …" Owen bit his lip and mumbled, "I'm not sure I've got enough money, not if we're buying lunch. Mum didn't give me much."

"That's okay, I can give you some." Ianto smiled at his cousin, remembering things his parents had said about Owen's mother and how she was raising her son. It was hard to imagine she was Ianto's father's sister, they were so very different.

"Thanks, Ianto. You're a mate." Owen went off quickly, meeting Jack coming down the stairs.

"Hurry up, slowcoach!" called the American as they passed one another. "And you," he said to Ianto, dumping a bundle of stuff on the table.

"Just a minute." Ianto finished making his notes. "By the way, I need to borrow some money."

"Why?" Jack looked at him quizzically, knowing his friend had brought ten pounds with him which he had hardly touched.

"Owen's broke. Don't say anything to him," Ianto went on quickly, "but if I give him some I'll be a bit short myself."

"You're a good bloke, Ianto Jones. Sure, my lips are sealed." He paused, smiling at his friend. "And thanks for not suggesting I drive. It's a long way."

Standing up, face impassive except for a twinkle in his eye, Ianto said, "I was thinking more of our safety."

"You rotter!"

-ooOoo-

Travelling through the Welsh countryside by bus was great fun.

The journey involved two changes, one at Lampeter and the other at Aberaeron, both of which were made easily and with only a short wait. Most of the way, they had been able to travel sitting close together, though when they left Lampeter the bus was full and Jack and Ianto stood so that two young mothers with babies could sit. They were on the final leg now, travelling parallel to the sea and the bus was only half-full. Jack and Owen were trying very hard to pronounce the names of the villages they passed through – Llaingarreglwyd was the latest - to the vast amusement of their friends and fellow passengers.

"I'll never get it right," said Jack mournfully. He was in a seat on his own, sitting sideways so he could see the others who occupied the seat behind him and one across the aisle. Beside him on the seat were two haversacks and Uncle Bryn's military greatcoat; Jack had decided the latter made him look dashing.

"If you listened you would," said Ianto calmly. "Oh, thanks, Gwen." He accepted an aniseed ball from the bag she held out. "This is the alphabet." Ianto went through it, slowly, before putting the sweet in his mouth.

"Welsh is the most complicated language I've ever come across. Give me Latin and Greek any day!"

"Is that what you do?" asked Owen, sucking on a sweet. "Only the brain boxes do Latin in my school. I'm lumbered with French."

"Sounds like our school," replied Toshiko. She was sitting beside Owen, next to the window. "Though we can do German or Spanish too."

They continued to discuss their schools and the differences between them, their favourite subjects and the teachers. The time flew by and they were soon in New Quay, a small fishing village popular with holidaymakers, set on the side of hills edging Cardigan Bay. The bus dropped them in the main square and they automatically wandered over to the pier, a short stubby projection of local stone, to get their bearings.

"This is lovely," said Toshiko, leaning against the railing and looking out over the blue sea. The beach was lower down, on the right, where a good number of families were sitting in the sunshine. It was not as hot as on previous days with a strong breeze coming in from the sea and most were wearing sweaters when not actually in the water.

"Smells good," agreed Owen, joining her. "Lots of sea air is good for you."

Behind them, Jack was surveying the houses, built up the hills in tiers. "Must have been difficult to build up there," he observed.

"What shall we do first?" asked Gwen. "Fancy a dip?"

Ianto checked his watch. "It's just gone eleven so it's too early for lunch," he said. "We can either swim or explore the town."

"Swim," said Jack and Gwen together, laughing. "Got to build up an appetite," she went on. Turning to Toshiko and Owen, she asked, "What about you two?"

"I'd like to swim," said Toshiko.

"Swimming it is!" cried Jack. "To the beach!" He led the way with Gwen, his long coat flapping round his ankles.

They claimed a spot about halfway up the beach and Jack hired a couple of deck chairs. The girls went to the changing rooms to put on their swimming costumes but the boys managed under cover of the large towels Aunt Nerys had provided. Leaving their belongings on the deck chairs under the friendly eye of an elderly couple nearby, they ran down to the sea. Gwen and Jack plunged straight in but the others hung back, testing the water first, until the jeers from Jack shamed them. Once in, the water lost its coldness and they swam around, ducked one another and played about for more than an hour, joining in a game of ball with some other young people at one point. Owen was the first to return to their spot, wrapping himself in a towel and sweater and sitting in a deck chair to watch the others. Not long afterwards Ianto joined him and they chatted quietly as the others cavorted about noisily. Finally even these hardy souls had had enough, and they traipsed up the beach. Toshiko made them all sit together and took some snaps before they flopped down on towels on the sand.

"This is the life," said Jack, lying back with his hands behind his head. He knew he was getting admiring glances from the young women around him and he revelled in it.

Gwen, lying on her front and making patterns in the sand with her fingers, said, "I'm hungry. Is it time for lunch?"

"You're always hungry," commented Owen.

"Am not!"

"She does a lot of exercise, so it doesn't count," put in Toshiko, the peacemaker. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind something soon."

"There's a fish and chip shop off the square," said Ianto who had deliberately made a note of it when they passed it earlier. "They'll be serving now."

"That would be wonderful," agreed Jack. "But let's eat them here, from the newspaper. They taste so much better than off a plate."

"I'm not sure Aunt Nerys would approve."

"She's not here, Ianto."

After an internal tussle with his conscience, Ianto agreed and pulled on trousers, shirt, sweater and shoes while the others decided what they wanted and got out their money. At the last minute, Jack decided it would be too much for Ianto to carry alone and got up to accompany him. Unlike Ianto, however, he just put on the greatcoat which covered him up completely and shoes. While they were away, Gwen went back into the sea for a short swim leaving Toshiko and Owen to watch.

"Enjoying it?" asked Toshiko, sitting in the deck chair next to him.

"Today? Yeah, it's nice here. Unspoilt." His rare visits to the sea had all been to Southend and Clacton which had funfairs and penny arcades. "How's your headache?"

"Oh, that went ages ago, thanks." She sighed. "It's funny, isn't it? I've only known you, Jack and Ianto just over a week and yet I feel I know you better than friends I've had for much longer."

"Me too. Though Gwen can be a bit much sometimes, and Jack's bossy."

"They're okay. We can't all be alike."

"No, suppose not." He twisted round to face her. "I still don't actually know much about you, you know. I'd like to." He waited, hoping he hadn't spoilt the moment.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me," she laughed. They began to chat about their lives only stopping when Gwen and the other boys joined them.

"Here we are," said Jack, kicking off his shoes and passing his four parcels of food to Gwen so he could arrange his coat under him and sit down. "Those are the ones with salt and vinegar."

"This one's yours, Tosh," said Ianto handing over the one he carried. "No salt or vinegar. And we got a bottle of lemonade and one of orangeade to help them go down." He pressed these into the sand so they stood upright. "Glasses, Jack."

"In my coat pocket," he mumbled having already opened his parcel and stuffed some chips in his mouth.

Ianto tutted and got the plastic glasses from the pocket of the coat. He poured out drinks for them all and then started on his own meal. They were quiet as they ate, enjoying the tasty fish and chunky chips. Above them seagulls circled and swooped expectantly but nothing was left for them; the children ate the lot.

"Excellent," pronounced Jack, wiping his hands on a towel. "I feel like a new man."

"Why does everything taste better in the open-air?" mused Gwen, scrunching up the wrappings.

"Who knows? Fancy a swim?"

"You shouldn't," cautioned Ianto, "not so soon after eating."

"He's right," added Owen, finishing his last chip. "I wouldn't advise it."

"Oooh, listen to him! Doctor Harper has spoken!" teased Gwen, already on her feet and tearing off her sweater. "Race you!" she called to Jack as she ran off.

"Wait for me!" he yelled, throwing off his greatcoat and charging after her.

With a sigh Ianto reached over, picked up the coat and folded it tidily, brushing the sand off it. "They never listen."

"It's too cold for me," admitted Toshiko. The sun was only visible occasionally now, peeping out from behind scudding clouds in the strong breeze. "Think I'll go and get dressed."

She was returning when Jack and Gwen rejoined them. They too had had enough of the water and all the children decided to change back into their street clothes. Gwen went to the changing rooms and the boys performed contortions under towels as they changed. Toshiko made a strategic withdrawal at this point, taking the rubbish to a large bin near the pier. When they were all ready, they packed the haversacks and returned the deck chairs on their way into the village.

The mass of narrow streets were fascinating, containing many small fishermen's cottages which were now mostly let as holiday homes. Interspersed with them were shops for tourists and they made a beeline for the rock emporium, taking a while to select their favourites. The boys made do with sticks of rock, half a dozen large ones in Jack's case, but Gwen also had a sugar dummy. Toshiko amazed them by not buying any, preferring a small box of fudge as a present for her brother. Next stop was for postcards which they wrote sitting on a patch of grass: Ianto sent one to his parents and sister; Toshiko to her brother; Gwen to her mother in hospital (she had got the address when they had spoken the night before); Owen to a school friend; and Jack to his little brother (he knew his parents would also read it). With stamps from the post office, they put them in the box and then looked round for what to do next.

As had become natural, they looked to Ianto to spell out the options. "There's two buses we could get. One in half an hour and another in an hour and a bit. But the later one would mean less delay when we change," he said, consulting his notebook. "So we have an hour to kill."

"Can we get up the cliffs?" asked Owen. "There was a sign back there to a cliff walk."

"Great!" beamed Jack who loved high places. "Lots of fresh air and exercise. Where do we go, Ianto?"

"Hang on, other people have to be considered," said his friend. "Gwen, Tosh?"

"Cliff sounds fine for me," said Gwen, sucking on the last of the aniseed balls she had bought at Lampeter bus station.

"And me," agreed Toshiko.

"So, Ianto," said Jack pointedly, arms crossed, "just you to decide."

The Welsh boy rolled his eyes and shook his head even as he smiled. "I'm in. And it's that way."

They were soon out of the village and climbing a steep path up above the beach. Owen led with Gwen close behind, scampering up quickly. Ianto was next, taking it a bit more carefully – the path was very close to the edge in places and the breeze was strong – with Jack and Toshiko in the rear. She stopped occasionally to take photographs of the view. At one such halt, she said, "Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Yesterday … did we, did we really see what … Well, what I thought we saw?"

Jack did not reply immediately, looking out to sea while he thought about his answer. "Ianto's tried ever so hard to dissuade me."

"Gwen did the same to me."

"But …"

"Yes, that's what I think," she said, biting her lip. "No matter what they say, I still think it was a … minotaur. Or something very like it."

"Me too." It was a relief to admit it to one other.

"If it was, don't you think we should say something? To Uncle Bryn or that policeman?" They had been too shocked the day before and persuaded not to by their friends.

Jack shook his head. "No. If Ianto and Gwen don't believe us, no one else will."

"But it could be dangerous," she persisted.

"It didn't attack us," he pointed out.

"That's no proof it won't attack other people." She paused then went on, "I wondered if it had anything to do with the bones."

"I wondered that too. But I decided it couldn't." They had taken a few paces up the path but now stopped again as the conversation grew more serious, standing face to face. "Those bones were old."

"How long do minotaurs live?" she asked.

He smiled. "Good point. I don't know, but I don't remember seeing any teeth marks or anything."

"No, that's true."

"Hey, you two, got stuck?" called down Ianto from fifty yards above them.

"No," called back Jack with a wave, "admiring the view."

The interruption ended the conversation and they clambered up to join Ianto and then went a bit further to where Gwen and Owen were standing on a large flat stone, leaning forward with their arms stretched out as the wind held them in place. Jack jumped up to join them and soon his greatcoat was streaming out behind him. From a safer place, Toshiko took photographs of them. Beside her, Ianto watched the trio and for the first time considered Jack's coat dashing. The chilly wind soon sent them back down the path to the warmer confines of the narrow streets. They wandered slowly, making for the main square and the bus stop and were there when the bus drew up. They climbed aboard and took the long back seat where they could all sit together in one row.

The journey back to Trecastle was not as interesting as they were retracing their route and the sun was no longer shining on them. They felt like old hands when changing buses and found seats together on all three. Finally, at just gone 18.00, they alighted at the stop in Trecastle. The village was quiet: the shops shut, the pub not yet open and the people indoors. They walked slowly along the main road and up towards the lane that would take them back to the farm. The sky was full of grey clouds but it was too windy for rain.

"It's been a lovely day," said Gwen happily, her arm through Toshiko's as they led the way.

"I'll sleep well tonight," said Toshiko. "All that sea air has tired me out."

"Good. You were awake ever so early today. No more adventures, eh?"

"No, no more."

Gwen laughed suddenly. "What would Monica say if we told her you were seeing minotaurs!" She continued to giggle at the thought and didn't notice Toshiko's troubled expression.


	11. A Walk, A Row and A Quiz

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Eleven: A Walk, A Row, A Quiz

After a long day travelling and at the seaside, the children were happy to relax after supper. Gwen stayed in the farmhouse with Aunt Nerys ostensibly to improve her knitting - she thought she might make some of her Christmas presents – but really to chat to Rhys. In the tower, Toshiko and Owen set up the chess board and became engrossed in a game. Ianto and Jack, craving some time alone, decided to take a walk before it got fully dark.

It was still blowy as they walked along what were now familiar paths past the sheep huddled in one corner of a field and the half dozen cows in another. The goats made a lot of noise when the boys went by but otherwise the night was quiet except for the topmost branches of the trees tossing in the wind. When they were well away from the farmyard and prying eyes, Ianto's hand crept into Jack's. They didn't speak, the touch alone conveyed their contentment at being away from other people for a little while. Without conscious decision, their steps took them by a roundabout route to the lake and they stood looking into its dark depths.

"It must have been frightening," said Ianto eventually.

"What?"

"Being bombed. These people thought their work, there presence here, was totally secret and then they were bombed. Do you think any were killed?"

"Hard to tell. No one would say so because then they'd have to admit there was a base here." Feeling chilly, Jack put his hands in his pockets taking the one of Ianto's he still held with them.

"They'd have had to tell the families." Ianto leaned against Jack, his head resting on Jack's broad shoulder covered once again by the military greatcoat. It smelt of the sea overlaying Jack's own unique scent – spicy and reassuring.

"Lots of bombings back then. They'd have said they were caught in a raid in Cardiff. Would have scuppered the work going on here though. Bet they moved out sharpish." Jack inclined his head to rest against Ianto's curls which tickled his nose.

"Most of the furniture has gone," pointed out Ianto.

"I suppose a team could have come back to clear out what was left. Missed those papers though."

"And the bones."

"Yes," said Jack thoughtfully, "that's odd. Although …"

"What?"

"I think they came afterwards. They have to be at least some of those people that went missing, the ones Gwen found in the newspaper, and they didn't die until after the bombing." He paused. "But how soon after?"

Ianto straightened and peered at Jack. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm not sure. I … I had an idea then but it's gone again."

"Like most of yours!"

"Ha ha! No, I … I thought I saw a connection but it's disappeared. It'll come back."

"Let's hope not, it's only likely to lead us into more trouble."

"What trouble! My ideas don't cause trouble!"

They continued to argue good-naturedly as they skirted round to the north of the lake. The land rose slightly and opened out, with views of the moorland beyond the farm. Presently the scene was gilded by a brief glimpse of the setting sun and they stopped to admire the effect staying longer than they had intended and it became quite dark. Luckily, Ianto was used to country ways and had brought a torch so they used this to light their way back, taking a short cut he said would bring them out on the path. They were striding along quite fast, not wanting to alarm the others by being out too long, when Jack suddenly stopped, flashing the torch to the side.

"Come on, this is no time for sightseeing," complained Ianto, tugging on his friend's arm.

"It was here. This is where we saw it."

"Saw what?" asked Ianto before he realised what Jack meant. He glanced round quickly. "You mean the –"

"Yeah, what you don't believe in." Jack managed a grin, his teeth glinting in the torchlight, even though his blood had turned to ice. "Let's carry on."

"Good idea." Ianto was still scanning the surroundings, fairly open with brambles and scrubby trees and one or two lumps and bumps in the ground, when he caught a movement in the darkness and a darker shape against the trees. "Ah!" he cried with a start, his hand tightening on Jack's arm.

"What is it!" demanded Jack, shining the torch in the direction Ianto was looking. As the light moved two pinpoints of light glinted: eyes. "Let's get out of here," he said urgently, grabbing Ianto's arm and propelling him along.

They broke into a trot, going as fast as they could in the darkness until they reached the wider and smoother path when they broke into a run. Two hundred yards from the tower, Jack pulled them both to a halt.

Breathing hard, Ianto said, "Why are you stopping?"

"Mustn't alarm the others, especially Tosh. She's jumpy enough as it is."

Recognising the logic of this, and wanting to keep Jack to himself for a few minutes longer, Ianto stood with Jack as their breathing slowed, their backs to a fence and facing the way they had come. The only light was from the torch which Jack kept trained on the ground, the clouds allowing only occasional sightings of the moon which was rising slowly into the night sky. When they were breathing normally again, Ianto pushed off the fence.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"What did you see?" countered Jack. He was trying not to feel smug that Ianto had been spooked. The Welsh boy had been trying hard to persuade Jack there was nothing out there.

"Nothing really. Just … heard or saw a movement. But maybe … there might have been a figure. You?" Ianto tried to keep his voice steady but his anxiety showed.

"The same." Jack didn't mention the reflection of light from a pair of eyes. Eyes that glowed red and were at least seven feet off the ground. "Let's go in."

They were only a few yards from the tower and Jack had already turned off the torch when Ianto said, "Hang on."

A light had appeared across the yard and they saw Gwen and Rhys emerge from the farmhouse and walk slowly across to the tower. They were holding hands and talking quietly, shy with one another. In the shadow of the tower, they stood facing and Rhys took both Gwen hands in his before leaning in for a kiss.

Jack could not contain himself. The recent alarm had made him reckless and he strode up to the pair and said sternly, in a deep voice, "What's going on here?"

Gwen and Rhys jumped apart as if they had been burnt and turned to face the figure that emerged from the darkness. When she saw who it was – his face visible in the light from the lamp over the tower door – she glowered at him.

"Jack Harkness, I'm going to kill you!" She leapt at him.

The ensuing tussle was fairly evenly matched. While Jack had greater height and reach, Gwen was lithe and maddened and he had a hard time fending off her attack. She managed to scratch his face and push him back against the door with a thud, alarming Toshiko and Owen who opened it to find out what was going on. Jack fell into the room, holding Gwen's wrists to keep her nails away from his face. Rhys and Ianto followed and each grabbed one of the protagonists – Ianto held back a grinning Jack while Rhys pulled a snarling Gwen off her feet so her legs and arms flailed helplessly.

"Let me go!" she hissed.

"No, Gwen." Rhys spoke firmly. "Enough."

Ianto said, "I'm sorry. We should have told you we were there." To Jack, who was bloody but unbowed, he said, "Jack, apologise. To Gwen and Rhys."

"Yeah, sorry." He said the words but it didn't sound like he meant them and his barely suppressed grin undermined his words even more.

"That's okay," replied Rhys finally releasing a calmer Gwen. "Goodnight then." He smiled at them all, patted Gwen on the shoulder and left the tower.

Still furious, Gwen glared at Jack before turning to the others. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Owen, Ianto. I'll see you later, Tosh." With that pointed omission of Jack, she turned on her heel and walked sedately up the stairs.

"Phew! What was that all about?" asked Owen.

"We saw Gwen and Rhys kissing," said Ianto. "We didn't mean to but we should have told them we were there." He was removing his jacket, ignoring Jack who stood dabbing at his bleeding face with a handkerchief.

"That's cruel," put in Toshiko. She had been alarmed by the shouting and noises outside, imagining the minotaur had found them, and had taken until now to recover from the fright. "I'm surprised at you, Jack."

"Yeah, right. It's not on, mate," added Owen. He turned his back on Jack. "Let's finish our game, Tosh." They went back to the chessboard.

Ianto, after one disgusted glance at Jack, joined them. "Who's winning?" he asked as he pulled out a chair.

"Tosh. She's bloody brilliant!" Owen didn't seem too put out at being beaten.

Ignored by everyone, Jack stood wondering what to do. It was unusual for him to be given the cold shoulder like this, normally he was the popular guy who everyone wanted to be like or be with. Even the boys at school who were the butt of his jokes admired his daring and were charmed into liking him. He hung up the greatcoat and went into the bathroom, rinsing his face. The scratch wasn't deep but it had bled a lot, dripping onto his shirt collar. Back in the sitting room, when no one acknowledged him, all concentrating on the chess game, he sighed heavily and went upstairs to change out of the soiled shirt. He hadn't meant to upset Gwen so much, it had just been a bit of fun to lighten the mood, and he now really regretted it.

Dressed in a clean T-shirt, he resolutely climbed up to the second floor and knocked softly on the part-open door to the bedroom shared by Gwen and Toshiko. "Gwen, it's me. I've come to apologise, properly this time." He waited but she didn't reply. He knew she was in there, could see her feet as she sat on the bed, so said, "Look, I'm really sorry. I was wrong, I know that. Please say you forgive me or we won't be talking for the rest of the week!"

There was heavy sigh from within the room. "All right."

He gently pushed open the door and stood looking in. Gwen was sitting on her bed, legs folded under her, leaning back against the wall, sucking on a stick of rock and looking up at him. "I'm sorry," he said again, sincerely this time.

"Accepted. I'm sorry I did that to your face." She nodded towards the scratch which stood out red against his tan. She put down the rock, wrapping up the sticky end.

He shrugged and smiled. "Might leave a scar if I'm lucky and make me even more dashing." He took a few steps into the room, hands in pockets.

She laughed. "There's no keeping you down, is there?"

"Nope."

"Oh, sit down, you're giving me a crick in my neck."

He sat across Toshiko's bed, leaning back on his elbows, his head resting on the windowsill. "You fancy Rhys then?"

"I don't know about that! I like him. He's good fun and I could do worse. He'd make a good husband."

"Crikey! You're not serious, are you?" He was astounded.

"Why not?"

"You're too young to be thinking of settling down. You've got so much to do before then!"

"Like what? I do my O levels next year and then I'll be getting a job. Not much to look forward to."

He was confused. "Aren't you staying on to do A levels? And what about university?"

"University? Me! I don't think so." She grinned widely. "I'm not that clever. Mam wants me to do A levels but I don't see the point."

"Education is always worthwhile." He was sitting up now, forearms resting on his knees. "You don't really want to be married to a farm worker, do you?"

"Maybe not. But I'm not much suited for anything else." She was unsettled by his talk of further education and the future and turned the conversation round to him. "I suppose you're going to university."

"That's the plan. Dad wants me to go to Harvard, if I can get accepted."

"In America?" she asked, surprised.

"It is home," he laughed. "Didn't the accent give that away? I don't mind myself," he went on, leaning back again. "Not lived there much, what with Dad's job and all. I like Wales as much as anywhere."

"What does your dad do?"

"He's in oil. Geologist. Been all over the world."

"I didn't know there was oil in Wales."

"There isn't," he laughed again. "He's lecturing at Cardiff University and doing some research. It was Mom's idea. She wanted us to be somewhere civilised for a bit where me and Gray could get a decent education. Wanted the family to be together."

This was a whole new way of life for Gwen. She had been born and raised in Cardiff and had never imagined living anywhere else. "You'll be separated if you go to Harvard," she pointed out.

"Not really. Dad's contract ends next year and he's angling for a job in Texas. Mom and Gray will go with him and I'll go home for the holidays. Least we'll be in the same country."

"It all sounds so exotic," she admitted, hugging her knees to her chest. "And here am I stuck in crummy Cardiff."

"There's nothing crummy about Cardiff! Actually, I was thinking of trying for the university here. But it depends." He didn't say that he was waiting on Ianto. If the Welsh boy persuaded his parents to let him go to university, Jack wanted to go wherever he did. "You should think about it too."

"No, really, I'm not clever enough. Though perhaps … perhaps I should think of a better job, a career rather than just something to tide me over till I get married."

"That's the spirit! What do you have in mind?"

-ooOoo-

Ianto looked over when feet clattered down the stairs and Jack and Gwen appeared. He had assumed they were both sulking in their rooms but here they were, faces alight and eager, and obviously back on good terms. "What's going on?"

"We're finding me a career," laughed Gwen, sitting down beside Owen. "Found it, Jack?"

"It's in here, I know it is," he said, voice muffled; his head was almost inside the dresser cupboard. "Yes!" He emerged triumphant with a magazine in his hand.

"What's that?" asked Toshiko. She was putting the chess pieces away after finishing a game against Ianto; she had played five games that evening and won them all.

"There's a quiz thing, questionnaire, in here, saw it the other day, to tell you which job you're most suited for." Jack was rifling through the pages. "Here it is. Okay, Gwen, let's see what it says about you."

"Why just Gwen? Why not the rest of us?" put in Owen. He wasn't really interested but hated being left out.

"Okay, we'll all do it." Jack grinned round at them, pleased the group was back on good terms and speaking to him again. His gaze met Ianto's and the grin faltered a little; it would take more to get back in Ianto's good books.

For the next ten minutes, the five of them each worked through the questionnaire: answering a number of multiple-choice questions about interests and toting up their scores which in turn put them into various sectors. Only when they all knew their scores did Jack leaf through the magazine to discover the careers in each sector.

"Okay, anyone in sector 1?" he asked.

"Me," said Ianto. "Sector 1b. Don't tell me, I'm only fit to be a road sweeper or a dustman." They all laughed at his mournful expression.

"No. According to this, you're ideally suited to be either an administrator, librarian or an historian." Jack looked impressed. "That's pretty accurate. You're great at organising people and research and stuff."

"Um, I wouldn't mind that," agreed Ianto. He had no firm career in mind, only knowing he did not want to follow his father into retail clothing.

"Anyone in sector 2?" The others shook their heads. "That's good, they're carers, nurses and nannies. Sector 3?"

"Yes," said Toshiko and Owen together.

"I'm 3b," she said, smiling at Owen and pleased to discover they had something in common.

"And I'm 3a," added Owen.

Jack consulted the list. "No surprise about you, Owen. Sector 3a is for people suited to be doctors, dentists and veterinarians."

"That is what I want," he admitted with a shy grin. "The doctor part."

"You're already well on you're way," said Ianto, hoping his cousin would get the chance to pursue his dream. It would be tough without backing from his mother but Owen knew that.

"And the lovely Tosh," said Jack, "is suited to be … a scientist or mathematician. Sounds about right."

"She's great at all that," said Gwen, grinning at her friend who looked pleased. "But what about me? We still haven't found what I can do and all the good jobs have gone."

"Do not despair, there's two more sectors. Sector 4?" he asked.

"Yes, 4b." She looked at him expectantly, fingers crossed under the table and hoping for something decent.

Quoting from the magazine, Jack said, "You are practical, physically active, determined and dedicated with an interest in and need to help people, both individuals and society as a whole. Careers that would use these attributes to the full are mainly the public services such as …" he paused for effect, "fire or police."

Gwen stared at him, stunned. She had never considered either and didn't much fancy the fire service, wasn't sure they even took women, but the police force seemed the ideal career for her. She knew women were playing a larger role, out on the streets and everything, and helping people in trouble was so satisfying.

"Oh, Gwen, either of those would be right for you," said Ianto.

"You'd look great in a police uniform," added Jack, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Pull lots of boys."

"What do you think, Gwen?" asked Toshiko, not sure how her friend would feel about it.

"I think it's a great idea. I never even considered the police." She beamed at them all.

"So there was something in this after all," said Ianto, reaching across and plucking the magazine from Jack's hand at the same time as stealing his written answers. Ignoring Jack's protests, Ianto looked at his friend's answers and then at the magazine and burst out laughing.

"What?" demanded Jack who had genuinely not looked at the results for himself. "What's so funny!"

"Listen to this," said Ianto. "Sector 7, there isn't an 'a' or a 'b', is for people with a larger than life personality who are natural leaders and highly persuasive. Ideally suited to be politicians, diplomats, spies or conmen!" He went off into peals of laughter again. "A conman, that is so you!" he gasped. Gwen and Owen joined in the laughter.

Toshiko was smiling, it was hard not to when her friends were laughing so loudly, but she was also looking thoughtful. She was remembering Jack's ruthless look a couple of days before and his willingness to face danger. "You'd make a great spy."

Jack, who was rather pleased with the careers suggested for him, smiled at her. "I would, wouldn't I? Wonder how I apply?"

They sat around the table for another half an hour discussing the questionnaire results and the events of the day. Owen's persistent yawning proved catching and eventually they went up to bed. Various trips to the bathroom meant it was another half an hour before they were in their own bedrooms preparing for sleep. They were having an early start in the morning, going with Uncle Bryn and Aunt Nerys to the large market in Brecon.

Owen stood for a while in his solitary room, looking out of the window at the trees being tossed around. His mind was on the practicalities of achieving a career in medicine. He would need good grades in his A levels and, if was accepted into medical school, lots of hard work after that. And he would be doing it more or less alone as his mother was no support. Her indifference, however, merely strengthened his resolve to do well. With that thought, he climbed into bed and put out the light.

On the floor below him, both girls were in bed but not asleep. Gwen was talking about her new ambition to be a policewoman, speculating about what qualifications she needed and how she could find out more about the job. She thought she would try and have a word with Andy Davidson: he wasn't so much older than her and would still remember what the training was like. Toshiko listened to her friend, commenting occasionally, but mainly she was thinking about a life as a scientist. Without planning it, she realised this was what she was suited for and what her family wanted. Her grandfather had encouraged her to pursue physics, chemistry and mathematics at school and even let her design circuits for his company's radios and televisions. And her parents had steered her the same way, supporting her even when her success made her unpopular with school friends. At the back of her mind, she wondered if they were grooming her to work for the government, like her grandfather had during the war though he never spoke in detail about it. She fell asleep in the comforting knowledge that she was loved and being guided by her family.

Down on the first floor, Jack and Ianto spoke quietly about more than just the quiz. They discussed the 'thing' they had seen, or may have seen, and decided eventually that they wouldn't tell anyone else. Ianto wanted to believe it had been nothing although he privately felt there had been a presence watching them. He was on firmer ground when telling off Jack for how he had behaved with Gwen and Rhys. For his part, Jack was contrite and took the admonishment to heart; he wanted Ianto to think well of him. They finally talked about the results of the questionnaire and imagined themselves at university together – Ianto studying business or history and Jack languages – sharing a room and enjoying the freedom that comes of being away from their families. It was a pipe dream for them both: Ianto's parents didn't have the money to keep him in education and Jack's father wanted him to go his own alma mater, Harvard. By putting aside the likely impediments, they kept the dream alive in their own minds at least. It was quite late when they finally turned off the lamp and went to sleep.


	12. Brecon

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Twelve: Brecon

Tuesday morning found everyone on the farm very busy. It was the day of the livestock and produce market in Brecon and Uncle Bryn had two calves to sell and was buying feed and other essentials for the farm. Aunt Nerys was taking eggs and goats milk to sell on her regular stall as well as doing some shopping. Breakfast was early and hurried though still substantial. The children cleared up to give the others extra time to get everything loaded into the vehicles: the van (with a small trailer for the calves) and the large estate car for the other items. By half past seven all was loaded up and everyone was dressed and ready.

It was another sunny and windless day with clear blue skies so no one bothered with a coat. The children were in trousers and shirts with sweaters when they tumbled out of the tower. Ianto had with him a haversack containing sandwiches and drinks for lunch, Toshiko's camera and the library book about the bombings which they were returning. It would also do for any purchases they might make. Jack made for the estate car which he was to drive.

"Everyone in who's going with me!" he called.

"That's us," said Gwen to Toshiko. They had decided this over breakfast and Gwen was disappointed she was not to ride with Rhys in the van but determined to make the best of it. The two girls jumped into the back seat as Aunt Nerys took her place in the front beside Jack.

"Aren't I lucky?" said Jack with a smile all round. "The best looking females in the country riding with me."

"Just get us to Brecon safely," retorted Gwen, pulling a face at him.

"He's a very good driver," said Aunt Nerys placidly. "Wait for Uncle Bryn and follow him. He'll show you where to park."

"Yes, ma'am."

Beside them the van and trailer connection was checked one last time before Ianto climbed into the cab alongside Uncle Bryn. Owen had been going to join them but at the last minute decided to ride with Rhys in the open back. The van edged out of the yard and Jack followed a little way behind. The journey to Brecon was uneventful, though Jack was grateful the van didn't go very fast as he was still getting used to driving on the twisting country roads. The town was busy when they arrived and the two vehicles wended their way slowly through the traffic to the market and found parking places reserved for stall holders. Jack and the girls helped Aunt Nerys take all her produce to the stall and to set it out while Owen and Ianto went with Uncle Bryn and Rhys to the nearby livestock area with the calves. The children met up back at the produce market.

"You go and look around," said Aunt Nerys placidly. "I'll be fine here until three when we start packing up."

"Are you sure? What about your shopping?" asked Toshiko. "I don't mind helping you."

"Thank you, dear, but Mrs Taylor," she nodded at a neighbouring stallholder, "and I have an arrangement. Now go and enjoy yourselves." She shooed them away as a customer approached.

The five of them moved off, idling looking round the other stalls as they went. Most of them were set up ready for early customers and sold all manner of goods: fresh and cured meats; bread and homemade cakes; honey; fruit and vegetables and lots more. To one side was a section for clothes, shoes and greetings cards and dotted in between all the stalls were various stands for hot and cold drinks and snacks. Leaving the market square, Jack led the group to one side, out of the way of passing shoppers, where they could talk.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We have to go the library," said Gwen, conscious that she was responsible for the book they had borrowed. "But it won't be open yet. It's down that road." She pointed to the right.

"Okay. What else is there to do here?"

Ianto had been listening but also looking round at the stone buildings and narrow streets. He had visited here before when staying with his aunt and uncle and had a vague memory of trips. "There's a canal somewhere," he said thoughtfully, "and a cathedral. And I think there's some bits of the medieval walls still standing."

Jack stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"I know everything." He paused, a small smile playing around his lips. "And I have stayed on the farm before, remember, and come here."

"Why didn't you say so!"

"I thought I just did."

Owen was looking puzzled. "I didn't see any canal," he protested. "Not when Gwen and me were here last week."

"We weren't looking for it," Gwen pointed out. "Look, we can't stand here all day! Let's see if we can find it."

It was impossible to walk together on the narrow pavements so Ianto and Gwen took the lead, heading through the twisting streets lined by solid stone buildings containing houses and shops, followed by Jack and Toshiko with Owen trailing behind. A signpost told them they were headed the right way, and they continued for another five minutes until they reached a bridge over a substantial river. Here they paused, looking down at the water flowing below them. Toshiko retrieved her camera and took a photograph of them all on the bridge before Gwen took one with her friend in it. A family of ducks floated by and Toshiko snapped them too.

"There's the canal," said Ianto, pointing a little downstream to where an obviously manmade channel opened.

"And boats," said Toshiko. "Do they do trips?"

"Can't remember, but we could find out. Would you like to take a trip?"

"Umm, if that's what everyone else wants too." She looked round at them, not wanting to impose her wishes on them.

"Boat trip would be good," agreed Jack with a smile. "I expect we'd get a good look at the countryside."

"Haven't we seen enough of that?" groaned Owen.

"Well, what do you want to do instead?"

"I don't know! If we looked round a bit maybe we'd find out."

Ianto decided to step in before things got heated. "Why don't we walk down towards the canal. There may not even be boat trips. Then we can go back up into the town and see what's there."

"Ianto, the peacemaker," said Jack smugly. "Come on, Tosh, let's go take a look at the boats." He took her arm and they walked down the steps to a riverside path that connected with the canal.

Owen followed them, kicking at stones on the path. It seemed they all wanted the same things and he was the odd one out. He was feeling sorry for himself and didn't notice Gwen until she came up alongside him.

"I'm not too keen on the boat idea either," she said conversationally, "but it's better than nothing."

"I suppose."

She sighed, gave up on him when he said nothing more, and increased her pace to catch up with Jack and Toshiko. Owen walked a few paces on his own before Ianto joined him. The Welsh boy said nothing, just matched his pace with his cousin, admiring the way the water rushed along beside them.

"Go on then," said Owen when the silence got to him. "Tell me I should go along with what everyone else wants to do."

"I wasn't going to say that. You can stay in town, go back and help Aunt Nerys, whatever you like. It's up to you. Just don't spoil it for the rest of us." Owen did not reply. "If it's the money, Owen, I can give you a bit more." He had already given him £5.

"No, that's not it. Though thanks," said Owen grudgingly. "Suppose I just … well, I'm not used to the country."

"We know that and I'm sorry it's not what you'd like to do. We could see what's on at the pictures," he offered. "Might be something other than _Cleopatra_."

"Maybe."

There was no time to say more as the others were just ahead, gathered around a notice board that advertised boat trips on the canal. The two boys joined them in time to hear Jack read out the details.

"A return trip along the canal starts at 11.00 and takes two and a half hours," he said. "Magnificent views over the valley of the River Usk, so it says."

"That gives us lots of time to decide," put in Ianto before anyone else could say anything. "If we don't find anything better to do, we can come back for the trip."

"Right. Into the town then?" suggested Jack.

-ooOoo-

Just after ten o'clock, Gwen went into the library to return the book and the others walked slowly along the road to the milk bar where she was to join them. They had found the cinema had a matinee of _Billy Liar_ that afternoon and they were discussing whether they wanted to see if after the canal trip. Jack and Ianto had already seen the picture in Cardiff and weren't too bothered about seeing it again while Owen was keen. Just short of the milk bar Jack suddenly darted into a shop emerging a few minutes later clutching an unusually thin newspaper.

"What's up?" asked Ianto.

"Tell you in a minute." He led them into the milk bar and they took a booth at the back which would have room for Gwen when she arrived. "Now, let's see what this says." He unfolded the paper and quickly scanned it.

"What can I get you?" asked a middle-aged waitress.

They ordered milkshakes all round, and one for Gwen, then looked back at Jack who was reading avidly. Toshiko, sitting next to him, peered over his shoulder and started reading too, quickly getting involved in the article.

"That is so rude," commented Owen.

"I agree," said Ianto, kicking Jack under the table. "Oy, we're here too!"

"Ow! You didn't need to kick me," Jack complained, rubbing his shin. "A woman has gone missing." He watched them and saw their expressions change to concern, especially Ianto's who was still trying to forget what he saw – or might have seen – the night before. "Listen."

Jack read out the details from the special edition of the local paper. Mrs Barbara Roberts of Valley Farm, near Sennybridge, had not been home when her husband returned from Llandovery late the previous night. When he couldn't find her with family, and it had got later and later and she still had not turned up, he had informed the police who were now looking for her as well as Mr and Mrs Parkinson, the two missing walkers.

"There's lots of other details," said Jack, "but that's the main points." He pushed the newspaper down on the seat between himself and Toshiko as the waitress returned with their drinks. When she had gone, he said, "Looks like it's happening again."

"What?" Owen was stirring his raspberry milkshake with the straw.

Jack lowered his voice. "Disappearances. You know, like after the bombing."

"That's done," said Gwen breezily as she came to join them. "Budge over, Owen, make some room." She squeezed in beside him and reached for the spare milkshake. "This mine?"

"Yes. It's banana, like you wanted," said Toshiko. "There's been another disappearance."

Gwen looked up sharply. "Who? When?"

They filled her in on what they knew and talked about it quietly as they drank. Ianto thought the missing woman might be a friend of Aunt Nerys's but wasn't sure. He recalled the name from somewhere and, having asked to see the picture of her in the newspaper, thought he might have met her once or twice. They were quiet after this news; the woman had been made into a real person not just a newspaper report. Jack thought about all they had learnt and something niggled at the back of his mind, something important that would help explain it all, but the harder he tried to remember what it was the more it eluded him. Eventually he gave up, hoping that if he didn't think too hard it would come back to him.

They were sucking up the last of the milkshakes, making slurping noises, when Gwen reached into a pocket. "I forgot to tell you. I found this at the library." She put the crumpled piece of paper on the table.

"What's this?" asked Owen, reaching for it. He was squashed between Ianto and Gwen, hunched forward against the table with little room to move. He smoothed the paper, discovered it was a flyer and grinned as he read it. "This is more like it."

"Going to tell us?" asked Jack, setting down his glass. "Or do I have to kick you?" He made a face at Ianto then concentrated on Owen. Jack wished the Londoner would smile more, it transformed his otherwise sullen features. Ianto had mentioned a little about Owen's home life and Jack was sympathetic but still irritated by Owen's negative attitude.

"The Brecknock Museum in Glamorgan Street has an exhibition. Two actually. One's on local history and the other's a model railway display."

"Trains? I like trains," said Jack with a grin.

"Boys!" said Gwen, rolling her eyes. "You never grow up. At least there's something for Tosh and me to do while you're playing with train sets."

"Actually, I like trains too," said Toshiko in a small, apologetic voice. "The engineering is really quite complicated."

"Don't worry, Gwen," said Ianto with a little laugh. "I'm not train mad."

"Must be something about the Welsh," joked Jack, earning twin glares from the other side of the table. "So we do the boat trip then go to the museum, right?"

"Right," said Owen, happy once more. "According to this map, they're quite close."

"Excellent. Time we were off then." Jack got up, took the bill with him and paid what was due. When the others attempted to give him their share he waved them away saying, "My treat."

"Let him," said Ianto, "he loves these grand gestures." Spontaneous generosity was one of Jack's best traits.

As they had a little time they browsed some of the tourist shops. Ianto bought a small decorative plate for his mother (she collected them) and Toshiko got a Welsh dragon ornament for her grandfather. She would have also have got something for her parents but now she knew her father was still in Wales it didn't seem appropriate. Walking to the canal her confusion and fears for her father returned – they had never been very far away – and she had to consciously force herself to set them aside and concentrate on the here and now.

-ooOoo-

The narrow boat was full for the trip along the Monmouthshire and Brecon Canal. The children happily offered to sit on the roof to leave more room inside; up top they could soak up the sun and have an uninterrupted view of the surrounding countryside. They had to be careful not to fall off but the boat moved so slowly that, once they were all sitting down, they were really quite safe. The canal was over thirty miles long but on this trip they went just a few miles before turning back. Nevertheless there was a lot to see. The waterway was built into the hillside, mostly among trees, overlooking a lush, green valley with the River Usk tumbling and rushing along at the bottom. Just outside Brecon the canal was supported by the Brynich Aqueduct far above the Usk and the children felt they were suspended in mid-air, hanging onto one another in turn so they could lean out to look down at the drop.

Lunch was eaten after this, when they were once again travelling through unspoilt woodland. Kingfishers darted about and a pair of swans with some cygnets in tow floated alongside. Toshiko had so much to admire she used up the rest of her film in no time. Luckily she had brought a spare and loaded this quickly so she could keep on recording the wonderful sights. It was a lazy ride and they all enjoyed it, even Owen, and were sad when the turning point was reached and the boat was skilfully manoeuvred round for the return journey. All too soon they were back in Brecon and were first off the boat, heading for the museum.

The small building was far less busy than the canal as most people wanted to be outside enjoying the sunshine. Downstairs, where the model railway was laid out, there were a handful of young boys and some dads. Jack, Owen and Toshiko joined them while Ianto and Gwen climbed the wide staircase to the local history display on the first floor. They had a couple of hours before meeting Aunt Nerys and planned to make good use of every minute.

The rail layout was set up on a series of large tables all joined together and had lots to interest spectators. Toshiko focussed on the engineering and was soon chatting happily to one of the men who had built it, heads bent over the control board. Owen and Jack were far more interested in watching the trains – they counted twenty different ones – moving through the hand-crafted industrial, urban and rural scenery. They were delighted to spot a canal on an aqueduct running over one of the rail lines. Upstairs, Ianto and Gwen had the local history exhibit to themselves. They strolled around from display to display learning of Brecon's beginnings in the Iron Age, through the Romans and the Dark Ages until the Norman Conquest when a castle and church were built to maintain law and order. The town had survived it all, a prosperous centre for trade and communications. It had also been a military town with various Army barracks.

Gwen got to this display first and called out, "Ianto, come here."

"What is it?"

"There was an Army base at Sennybridge, see?"

Ianto was confused, still thinking of more ancient history. "And?"

"That must have been the place we went to look at. You know, where the supplies came in for the secret base," she said, lowering her voice even though they were alone.

"Oh, right. Yes, I see what you mean. Good thinking." He jotted down a few facts in his notebook to tell the others later.

They completed the circuit of the exhibition, which included information about Lord Llandaff's residence in the area which they also noted down, and went downstairs. Time was getting on and they went in to drag the others away from the trains, then having to walk quickly through the busy streets back to the market. They made it just in time and helped Aunt Nerys put the few things she had not sold into the back of the estate car.

"Uncle Bryn and Rhys have gone back already," she told them, her normally bubbly voice subdued. "You won't know, but a friend of ours has gone missing."

"We do, Aunt Nerys," put in Ianto quickly. "We saw it in the paper. I thought I recognised her."

"I'm surprised you remember her." She smiled faintly, obviously worried. "Anyway, Frank's in no state to look after the farm so Bryn's gone to help out leaving Rhys at our place. It means we've only got the car."

"Don't worry, Aunt Nerys," said Jack, putting an arm round her shoulders. "We'll scrunch up inside somehow."

"Or some of us will catch a bus," offered Owen kindly.

In the end they all managed to fit inside. Aunt Nerys took the front seat again, beside Jack, with Ianto, Owen and Toshiko crowded into the back seat. Gwen sat just behind them in the boot with the remaining produce. No one spoke much as they drove back to the farm, Aunt Nerys's sombre mood affecting them all. In the farmyard, Gwen and Jack unloaded the egg trays and milk containers and put them in the barn. Toshiko went with Aunt Nerys to the farmhouse, thinking someone should stay with her, while Ianto and Owen went off to look for Rhys and let him know they were back. Gwen nipped into the tower to change before crossing to the farmhouse where she found Jack sitting at the table with Toshiko and Aunt Nerys, drinking a cup of tea.

"Would you like a cup?" asked Toshiko when Gwen came in.

"Please."

"Biscuit?" asked Jack, pushing the plate across.

"Yummy." Gwen took two ginger snaps and accepted the cup and saucer Toshiko held out. "Any news?"

"Not yet. We're hoping Rhys might know something more."

The four of them sipped the tea, no one knowing what to say when Aunt Nerys was so uncharacteristically quiet. She was normally an active body and it was disturbing to see her sitting still. Luckily, it was not long before voices were heard through the open door – it was much too nice a day to close it – and Rhys and the other boys appeared. Toshiko got up to make more tea as they sat round the table.

"I haven't heard much more," said Rhys immediately. "We went to Valley Farm straight from town; I walked up from there. Mr Roberts has his daughter with him, the one that lives at Myddfai. A couple of policemen were asking questions and some others were searching the outbuildings - again. They didn't find anything while I was there, hadn't a clue about what happened. Seems she's just gone."

"She wouldn't do that," said Aunt Nerys, shaking her head. "Barbara Roberts is a sensible woman, she wouldn't go off without telling anyone."

"That's what the police think too. Andy Davidson was there and I heard him telling the inspector that same thing. Oh, thanks, Tosh." He accepted the cup of tea she handed him.

"Did Uncle Bryn stay behind?" asked Jack.

"Yes. Said he'd come back when he'd done the evening milking and everything was sorted for the night."

"Then you'll need a hand here. We may not know much about farming but tell us what to do and we'll do it. Right, everyone?" He looked round the table.

A chorus of, "Of course," and, "Yes," and, "Count me in," followed.

Toshiko said, "I'll stay with Aunt Nerys and help get supper ready."

"Good idea." Jack smiled at her gratefully, he too didn't think Aunt Nerys should be left alone. "The rest of us will get changed and come back for our orders." He pushed back his chair and stood up. "You finish your tea, Rhys."

The three boys crossed the yard and entered the tower. "This is serious, isn't it?" said Owen, watching Ianto unpack the contents of the haversack onto the table.

"I think so," agreed Jack, frowning and serious. "Walkers might get lost but farmers' wives don't walk out of their homes."

"Unless they're leaving their husbands." Owen had more experience of that happening than either of the other two boys; his father had walked on him and his mother years before.

"Not Mrs Roberts," said Ianto. "She's Aunt Nerys's age." He closed the empty haversack and laid it on the table. "No, someone or something must have made her leave."

"Let's hope the police can figure it out," said Jack, "and catch whoever it is. Meanwhile, let's get cracking. We have work to do."


	13. In Charge

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Thirteen: In Charge

Ianto woke early the following morning when it was still quite dark. He lay still, wondering what had disturbed him and realised he was alone in the bed. Sitting up, he looked around but Jack was not in the room and his dressing gown was no longer on the end of the bed where he had thrown it. Ianto waited, assuming Jack had gone down to the bathroom, and listened for returning footsteps but none came. Unable to sleep without knowing where Jack was – he shivered when recalling Jack's early morning swim - Ianto got out and put on slippers and his own dressing gown before going down the stairs, making as little noise as possible so as not to wake the others sleeping above. He found Jack in the sitting room, sitting in an easy chair with papers scattered around.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It came to me. I remembered." Jack smiled ruefully up at his friend. "I woke up remembering it all and now I've forgotten it again. I thought if I looked through the papers it might remind me." He gestured to the papers around him and grabbed those on the other chair. "Sit down. Maybe if I tell you about it I might remember again but with my luck –"

"Stop." Ianto sat down, curling his legs beneath him. "Now tell me what this is all about, slowly and in order."

"Okay. Yes, you're right." Jack ran his hand through his hair making it stand on end and took a deep breath. "It's the disappearances. There's something about them that is important."

"The recent ones or the ones in the War?"

"Both of them. There's a … pattern, a cause and effect. Remember that lecture we had on that last term? Something happens which causes the people to go missing."

"Well, the bombing was the obvious cause last time," said Ianto.

"Probably." Jack sifted through the papers and found the notebook entry with the dates. "The bombing was on 17 September 1941 and the first disappearance – a husband and wife - was a week later. There were two more that year and then three in 1942 and one each in 1943 and 1944."

"So they tailed off and then stopped. Why?"

"I don't know." Jack frowned, staring up at the ceiling for inspiration.

"And that doesn't explain the most recent ones, the walkers and Mrs Roberts."

"No. I know it doesn't." He swore, surprising Ianto who rarely heard such language from his friend. "I'm missing something, I know I am."

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's arm. "It's not up to you to solve this, Jack. That's the police's job. Do you think we should talk to them? We could probably track down Andy Davidson though he's bound to be busy."

"He won't take any notice! We're just kids. You saw how he reacted when we showed him the bones." His eyes lit up again and he said slowly, "The bones …"

Ianto waited, watching ideas and possibilities flit across Jack's expressive face. At school, Jack was known for making connections no one else could between pieces of data that seemed random. Perhaps if he had enough time, he could solve this mystery too. When several minutes had passed, Ianto prompted, "The bones are involved?"

"Yes. And the house, the house is important. Oh, it's gone again!"

"I think you should leave it for now. You won't remember if you're tired, and we have a busy day tomorrow. I mean, today."

Over supper, delayed until Uncle Bryn got in, there had been a serious discussion of Mrs Roberts' disappearance with no one able to make any sense of it. Two things had become clear straightaway: Uncle Bryn was needed at Valley Farm and Aunt Nerys wanted to be there to check for herself that all was being done properly. The children had immediately volunteered to help Rhys manage the farm. Their efforts milking the cows and goats had not been entirely successful but they had fed all the animals and collected the eggs without difficulty and, as Owen pointed out, they could only get better with practice. The girls were quite capable of making meals and keeping order in the farmhouse too. They had talked well into the evening and finally it was agreed that the children and Rhys would look after things as best they could leaving Uncle Bryn and Aunt Nerys free to help their friend.

"Umm, we're all going to be farmers. Even Owen," chuckled Jack.

"So come on, Farmer Jack, time to get some sleep."

"Hey, it's Captain Jack!"

The two of them went back to bed. Jack felt happier for having discussed things with Ianto – the boy had that effect on him – although was still irritated he could not slot the pieces of the puzzle together.

-ooOoo-

"That's the last one done," said Rhys, straightening up. He hit the cow on her rear and she walked out of the milking parlour after her fellows. "Ianto, you take them back to the field while I clear up here."

"Okay. Come on, Owen," said Ianto. "You take that side and get them moving." He waved his arms about and called, "Come on, girls, off you go," to the cows. Owen, with a disgusted look at his cousin and staying further back, did the same. The small herd moved obediently: they were old hands at this twice-daily routine and wanted to get back to the field.

"What do you need me for?" asked Jack.

"The churns have to go to the stand at the end of the drive." Rhys pointed to the two churns of fresh, warm milk off to one side. "Think you can roll them down?"

"Sure. I'll take the canister to the kitchen first." This was the milk retained for use on the farm. At the farmhouse door, open to the bright morning air, he called out, "Milk!"

Toshiko appeared from the walk-in larder where she and Gwen were taking stock of the food. "Thanks. You ready for breakfast yet?"

"More than ready. But I've still got to take the milk down for collection and the others are busy too. I expect we'll be another half an hour or so."

"Okay." She took the heavy canister and carefully carried it to the table.

Jack went off to the churns. It took him a while to get the hang of rolling them on their bottom edges but once he got the knack the job was simple. He was walking back from taking the second churn when he saw the Minister heading for the footpath leading to Sennybridge and Valley Farm. "Excuse me, sir. Any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Mrs Roberts still hasn't been found." He looked worried. "I understand Mr and Mrs Burton are helping out."

"Yes, sir. They went down an hour or so ago, to do the morning milking and the other jobs. Mr Roberts' daughter had to go back to look after her family so he'd be on his own without Aunt Nerys and Uncle Bryn." He paused then added, "If you do hear anything, will you let us know? We're looking after things here."

"Of course, son." The Minister smiled. "It's good of you all to help out." He hurried off leaving Jack to stroll back to the farm.

Breakfast was prepared by the girls. Toshiko made toast and drinks and set the table while Gwen huffed and puffed over the stove, cooking eggs, bacon and sausages. She was getting hotter and hotter and was relieved when it was all done and she could sit down to eat her own. Looking at the plate she sighed. "I'm not hungry now."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," muttered Owen, mouth full of sausage.

"Don't start, Owen," said Ianto. "It's really good, Gwen. Go on, tuck in."

"I'll try." She started eating slowly, mildly sickened by having had to cook so much, but her healthy appetite soon returned and she cleared the plate and started on the toast and marmalade.

"Excellent, girls, excellent." Jack beamed at them. "As good as Aunt Nerys's cooking any day. Now, Rhys, what are we doing this morning?"

"I need to check the sheep's feet and could do with a hand penning them up. They'll need the pellets too, to supplement the grass. Someone should check on the horses. Yesterday's goats milk needs moving from the cooler. Some hurdles need repairing and the van and trailer need washing out. Then -" He broke off, chuckling, when he saw the look on the boys' faces. "It's all right, it's not as bad as it seems."

"I hope not." Jack looked shell-shocked.

"We'll look after the hens and collect the eggs," said Toshiko, pushing away her plate. "Aunt Nerys showed us how."

"When do we milk the goats?" asked Owen. "I fancy having another go at that." They all stared at him. "What?" he demanded.

"You actually want to milk the goats?" said Gwen amazed he had found something he liked here on the farm.

He shrugged. "Yeah. They're all right, they are."

"Good for you, Owen." said Rhys, patting him on the back approvingly. "We usually do them in the afternoon. What time's lunch?" he asked, looking at the girls.

"It'll be ready at one o'clock," said Gwen. "so don't be late. Before that, we'll be changing all the beds and popping into the village for some bread. A woman's work is never done," she ended pompously, starting to clear the table.

"Obviously," laughed Jack. "We'll leave you to it."

Left alone, Toshiko and Gwen washed up and put everything away before consulting the list of tasks left by Aunt Nerys. Nothing was very difficult and the girls were confident they would manage easily. Deciding to do the beds first, they got clean linen from the press and walked to the tower. Toshiko was still there an hour later cleaning the bathroom when Jack came in.

"Tosh, got a minute?" He was on his way to help with the sheep, the others having already gone, and seen Gwen return to the farmhouse. It was an ideal opportunity to get Toshiko alone.

"Umm, what is it?"

"How do you feel about us having a birthday party?"

She was confused. "It's not my birthday."

He laughed. "I know. But it is Ianto's, and Gwen's, next week. I thought we might have a bit of a party on Saturday for them both, before we go back to Cardiff."

"Oh, I see." She grinned at him. "I think it's a lovely idea. And, gosh, will we really be going back next week? I'd much rather stay here for the rest of the holidays." There was always the possibility that she might bump into her father again if she stayed.

He shrugged. "We were only invited for a fortnight and that's up next week. I suppose we might ask to stay longer." He sounded doubtful, aware that his parents had talked about a family holiday before he and Gray returned to school. Like Toshiko, he would prefer to stay if only to clear up the mystery of the cellars, the bones and the missing people.

"That wouldn't be fair," she said resolutely. "Besides, Mrs Cooper will need us to look after her when she gets out of hospital."

"So you agree to a party?" She nodded enthusiastically. "I'll sound out Owen and then we can get our heads together about what to do, who to invite, that sort of thing. I just hope this flap is over by then."

"Me too."

"Right, better get back to work. Rhys wants us to tackle the sheep now, great woolly beasts!" With a wave he was gone and she finished the bathroom, setting out the clean towels and gathering up the dirty ones.

The rest of the morning passed quickly for the children, busy about their various tasks. The girls walked into Trecastle and bought bread and one or two other items, chatting with the other shoppers. Everyone was concerned about the missing Mrs Roberts and while they were happy to speculate no one had any real idea what had happened to her. On the way back, carrying the laden basket between them, they were hailed by Mrs Jenkins who invited them in for a cup of tea. Gwen happily led the way, remembering the visit she had made with Aunt Nerys the previous week. Over tea and cake, Gwen turned the conversation to Mrs Jenkins' grandmother who had been cook at the big house and was delighted to be shown an old-fashioned photograph of her, with the rest of the staff, taken in front of the house. It showed how large the place had been and another snap, taken years later when the house was falling into ruin, showed how well it sat in the countryside. When they left, these photographs were safely stowed in the basket to show the others.

The boys worked hard, herding and manhandling the sheep for Rhys who cleaned and clipped their hoofs. Owen did not stay to see the whole operation, preferring to go over to check on the goats. He stood, leaning on the top rail of the fence, and gazed at them. He couldn't understand why he was drawn to the animals – he still hated the countryside – but these hardy beasts who happily chomped their way through the roughest vegetation and needed such little care appealed to some hidden part of him. Entering the field, he laughed when the kids gambolled up to him, curious about the stranger in their midst.

"Owen, time for lunch!" called Ianto from the path some time later.

"Right-o." Owen left the field, delighted when a couple of the kids followed him all the way to the gate and had to be shooed back to their mothers. "Sheep all done?" he asked.

"Yeah. Rhys was very good with them. The goats seem to like you."

"I don't know about that," shrugged Owen, secretly pleased.

"They do." The boys walked on, entering the farmyard to see Jack watching a car departing up the lane. "Who was that?" asked Ianto.

"The Minister. He just came to update us." He saw their expectant faces and went on, "No, no news."

Lunch was salad with cold roast chicken and warm new potatoes followed by fresh raspberries and cream. Jack decided he wanted some coffee and made some for them all. "Umm," he said thoughtfully as he sipped the resulting brew, "not quite as nice as I expected."

"I can do better than that," announced Ianto, pushing his cup away, the coffee only half-drunk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll show you tonight."

"You're on!" The two boys grinned at one another.

"They always like this?" asked Rhys, putting down his empty cup and pushing back his chair.

"Pretty much," laughed Gwen. "You going back to work already?"

"No. Thought I'd take a walk to Valley Farm, see how things are over there. You lot have a rest, I'll only be an hour or so."

"Hang on, I'll come with you. If that's okay?" she said to the rest of them.

"Off you go," agreed Jack for them all.

"Thanks. Tosh, you could show them the photos." She looked meaningfully at her friend then she and Rhys were gone.

"What photos are these?" asked Ianto, stretching out his legs. "Have you got your film developed already?"

"No, these are two Mrs Jenkins showed us this morning." Toshiko went to the dresser and retrieved the photographs. "Here you are. It's Lord Llandaff's house."

They poured over the photographs, anxious to see more images of the house. The large staff surprised them: there were footmen, maids, gardeners, gamekeepers as well as a butler, cook, housekeeper and valet. Jack was more interested in the one showing just the house.

"We were right, about where the house was. This confirms that what we've been seeing were the cellars."

"How?" asked Owen, peering over his shoulder.

"See that oak tree? It's still there, just a bit bigger. Tosh, remember seeing it when we were out in the rain?"

She shuddered. "How could I forget?"

"Anyway," he went on, "we really ought to take another look around there sometime."

"I don't know," objected Ianto. "I don't think we should be wandering around on our own."

"Ianto's right," said Toshiko firmly. "There's something out there. I don't know what it is but we shouldn't take chances." Her pale face was reminder enough of the fright she and Jack had got only a couple of days before. "Please, Jack."

"Okay," he said immediately, reaching to rub her arm reassuringly. "Let's get the washing up done before Rhys gets back and finds more jobs for us to do."

-ooOoo-

Later that afternoon, Jack and Owen finished milking the goats. They were alone in the field. Rhys had started them off and, once sure they knew what they were doing, had gone to mend some hurdles in the barn. Ianto had just left to take some of the milk back to the farm and had promised to return with a drink for the thirsty boys. It had been hot but enjoyable work and Jack and Owen were pleased with the results of their labour. They carefully took the remaining milk to the path, securing the gate behind them, and stopped to wipe their brows.

"We could go and take a quick look," said Owen out of the blue.

"Sorry? Look at what?"

"The house. Or the cellars, I should say. It's not far and I don't think we'll meet up with your minotaur on a sunny afternoon like this." He looked up at the older and taller boy. "Just a quick look."

"We couldn't get inside," replied Jack, not needing to be persuaded and immediately forgetting the warnings from Ianto and Toshiko. "All the doors will be overgrown, like the other one. But we could get a better idea of where they are. Tosh and I were interrupted, and anyway it was dark and wet."

They grinned at one another, moved the milk to a shady place, and strode off. Their earlier explorations and working on the farm had given them a good idea of the shortcuts and they were quickly past the lake and the bones cellar and walking round to what had been the north side of the house. Here they stopped and discussed its exact orientation and then pushed into the undergrowth a little way, finding two doors. They were identical to the one leading to the bones cellar. Stepping back, they scanned the area in detail so they could confirm the position on the map. Chatting about their discovery, they walked quickly back to the goats. There was no sign of Ianto and the milk was where they had left it.

"He's taking his time," complained Owen who was looking forward to a long, cold drink.

"Maybe there's been some news." Jack picked up one of the covered buckets. "Let's get back, we might meet him on the way. Oh, by the way, how about a party on Saturday for Ianto and Gwen's birthdays?"

They chatted about the party and didn't see anyone until they got back to the farmyard. Rhys was busy preparing the milking parlour when the boys walked past to the smaller barn and poured the goat's milk into the cooler. They decided to detour to the tower where they got out the map and checked Jack's earlier markings of the new cellars' location, deciding to move them slightly. When they were finished, they were both in desperate need of a drink and headed for the farmhouse. Gwen was busy at the table making pastry and looked up when they came in.

"Oh, hello. Goats done?"

"Uh-huh. We're in need of a drink." Jack was at the sink filling a glass with water from the tap. He drank as Owen filled another glass. They both refilled their glasses as soon as they were empty and drank some more. "That's better. What are you making?"

"A jam tart for supper."

"You're a good cook, Gwen," he said approvingly. "How are you liking your taste of life as a farmer's wife?" There was a twinkle in his eye, remembering their conversation about careers and the future.

"I like it," she replied stoutly. "I could do worse."

"Thought you were going to be a copper," put in Owen.

"Yes, I might. I don't know really," she admitted, lifting the pastry to line the tin. "It depends." She deftly spread jam on the pastry.

His thirst sated, Jack rinsed the glass and looked around. "What have you done with Ianto and Tosh?"

"What do you mean? They went to meet you. Didn't you see them?" She was putting the tart in the oven.

"No." A frisson of fear made the hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand up.

"How could you have missed them?"

"We did make a little side trip," admitted Owen. "Went to have a look at where the house would have been, based on those photographs."

"But you promised not to, Tosh told me!"

"It was only a quick recce," he retorted. "Weren't gone more than twenty minutes."

"We should find them," said Jack, cutting across the other two. "I don't like this." He made for the door.

"I'm sure they're fine," protested Gwen, wiping the flour off the table.

"Well I'm not! Come on, Owen, let's search this place."

For the next fifteen minutes, the two boys looked in the tower and the buildings around the yard. Owen also ran a little way down the lane to the village. They met back in front of the farmhouse where Gwen – her tart cooked and out of the oven – joined them.

"Rhys has gone to get the cows in," said Jack who had told him of the missing pair, "and will keep an eye out for Ianto and Tosh. I think we have to check around the lake and the bones cellar."

Still not sure why Jack was so concerned, Gwen asked, "They've probably just gone for a walk. Why are you so worried?"

"Because Ianto wouldn't just go off! Not now!"

"What do you mean?"

"People are going missing, Gwen! They disappear into thin air. Like Ianto and Tosh!"

"You can't think –" began Owen.

"I hope I'm wrong but until I see them safe and well, we look everywhere we can for them." He took a deep breath. "And if we can't find them, we call the police."

Owen and Gwen were now as alarmed as Jack. They searched the nearest fields and met Rhys returning with the cows. As he needed help with the milking, and Jack was the most skilled, it was left to Owen and Gwen to continue the search further afield. Before they left, Jack made them promise to stay together and to come back after an hour no matter what.

* * *

_Where are Ianto and Toshiko? Find out more in the next chapter ..._


	14. Searching Again

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Fourteen: Searching Again

For the second time that day, Ianto woke disorientated. He was lying on his side and something hard and sharp was poking into his hip. Whatever he was lying on was also hard, much harder than the mattress of his bed. It was then he realised that although his eyes were open, he couldn't see anything. Momentarily panicked by the thought of being blind, he rolled onto his back, bumped into something soft that moaned and saw a sliver of light above. His relief at knowing he could see overcame his alarm at the soft thing beside him, at least for a few seconds. As his eyes still adjusted to the dim light, he pulled away from the soft thing and sat up. He regretted that decision immediately. The most horrendous headache he had ever known sent waves of pain across his temples and down his neck making him feel woozy and nauseous; it was his turn to moan.

Holding his aching head in his hands, Ianto sat immobile as the pain receded slightly; if he kept still the pain was manageable. He opened his eyes, staring down between his knees on which his elbows rested, and saw dirt. The floor was beaten earth. Moving his eyes but not his head, he saw small stones set in the earth, sticking up out of the surface apparently deliberately. He must have been lying on one of these. His eyes continued moving and he saw a dark shape, vaguely human, lying on the ground. The light was very dim, just a few rays coming from near the roof, but sufficient to make out some colour. Pink. The shape on the floor was wearing pink. Ianto closed his eyes and considered this. There was something familiar about pink. An image of the farmhouse kitchen and eating breakfast around the table came to him, beside him sat Toshiko, wearing a pink blouse. Toshiko! The shape was Toshiko!

He didn't register the spasm of pain that lanced out as he moved, just closed the distance between him and the girl. "Tosh! Tosh, wake up!" He held out a hand, finding her shoulder in the gloom and shaking lightly. "Tosh!" The girl groaned and moved under his hand. Ianto continued to shake her gently and call, more softly now, and gradually she regained consciousness. He didn't know how long it took but it seemed like hours before she was awake enough to sit up. "Careful," he cautioned remembering the pain when he had moved.

"Oow!" she cried out, pressing both hands to her temples. "Ianto, is that you? Where are we?"

"It's me and I don't know where we are. Sit still, the headache gets better." This was true, his own was still there but the acute pain had gone and it was now just a constant dull ache. "Lean against me." He took her in his arms and sat holding her as much for his own comfort as for hers.

Some time later, she said, "What happened? I can't seem to remember …" Her voice tailed off, as she risked looking around. "What is this place?"

"I have no idea. And I can't remember much either. We were looking after the farm, I know that, and we had breakfast but …" He shrugged which she felt as she was still leaning against him, her back to his chest. "I can't remember any more."

"We ought to try. What time is it now?"

He managed a quiet chuckle. "I never thought to look." He looked at his wrist watch which had luminous hands but was still indistinct; it needed a certain level of light. "Can't see it, can you?"

She grasped his wrist and brought it nearer her face, angling it this way and that to catch what little light there was. "I think … I think it says 4:25. That must be the afternoon." She released his arm. "What did we do after breakfast?"

-ooOoo-

The milking parlour was noisy with the sounds of machinery but neither occupant spoke. Jack was concentrating on doing everything as quickly and efficiently as possible so that he could get out and search for his missing friends. He constantly looked at his watch, also concerned for Gwen and Owen who had gone out looking and not yet returned. Beside him, Rhys had tried to start a conversation – he liked to talk as he worked – but had got no response. He was not as worried as Jack, expecting Ianto and Toshiko to show up any time with a perfectly reasonable explanation for their absence.

They had just put the clusters on the last two cows when a clatter of running feet in the yard sent Jack out of the open doors and into the yard. He hoped to see Ianto and Toshiko but was still relieved when it was Owen and Gwen. "Anything?" he asked before they could speak.

Gwen shook her head, breathing hard from their run. When she had sufficient breath, she said, "We've looked in all the fields … and checked the lake and … some of the woods. No sign."

"They've not turned up here, then?" said Owen, looking round.

"No. Damn it, where are they!" Jack punched his thigh in frustration.

"They could have gone into the village. I only looked down the lane a-ways, maybe someone should go down there."

"They were going to meet you two," pointed out Gwen who now had her breath back. "They wouldn't have gone into Trecastle, not without telling me."

"Well, either we wait for them to show up or we need more people," said Owen practically. "The three of us can't –"

"Four. Don't forget me," put in Rhys. He had come up to join them and heard most of the conversation.

"Right. The four of us can't search the whole farm," continued Owen.

"He's right," agreed Gwen.

"We can't do anything until we've got the cows milked and back out," pointed out Rhys. He could see how worried the others were but still considered they were overreacting. "Jack, these last two should be just about done. You help me with that while Gwen and Owen check the tower and the farmhouse and the barn again, just in case you missed them earlier." He thought it best they were all kept busy, that way they'd have less time to fret.

"We didn't miss them!" protested Gwen, angry at the suggestion.

"I said just in case. Go on, by the time you've done that we'll be finished here. Right, Jack?" He looked at the older boy, aware that his word carried more weight with the other two than his own despite him – Rhys – being the elder.

Still racking his brain about where his missing friends might be, Jack nodded distractedly. "Yes, it's a good plan." He turned and went back into the parlour, lost in thought.

-ooOoo-

In the darkness, Ianto and Toshiko were searching the space around them. It was chilly and they thought they were underground and, from the way their voices echoed, in a confined space. They were frightened and extremely anxious to find a way out. Shuffling around with hands held out in front of them felt ridiculous but that was what they had to do as they couldn't see far in any direction.

"I've got a wall," called Toshiko from Ianto's right. "At least, it goes up higher than I can reach. It's stone blocks and … bricks, I think." By concentrating on the immediate goal of finding a way out, Toshiko was managing to keep her panic at bay.

Ianto was not doing quite so well. He was blundering around not finding anything and getting claustrophobic, something he didn't normally suffer from. "Stay there, I'll come and join you."

"Count your steps, it'll give a clue about the size of the place."

"All right. You keep talking." He began, counting under his breath, walking towards the sound of her voice. He had gone six steps – smaller ones than usual – when he fell. "Argh!"

"Ianto!" Toshiko shuffled forward.

"Stay back," he called breathlessly. "There's a hole and I fell in it."

"Are you all right?" She was now on all fours, feeling her way towards him. "Oh, I've found an edge. It's straight and edged with … brick."

"I'll survive, just my pride that's dented." He sat up and reached behind for the edge of the hole. "I've got an edge too. Stay put and I should be able to work round to you."

"Okay. It is brick, don't you think? The edging to the hole. That means this isn't a natural place, it's a building."

"Didn't you say the wall was brick too?" Ianto was making relatively fast progress. The surface beneath his feet was level and smooth and the side of the hole gave him something to use as a guide. "This hole is quite deep. About five feet I'd say."

"What a weird building it must be," she mused. "Underground and with a hole in it. Your voice is getting nearer."

"I can see you. That pink really stands out."

"Pity you're all in dark colours," she said, with a smile in her voice. "You're just a shape."

"If it wasn't so cold, I'd take off my shirt for you." He took a few more paces and was beside her once more. "There, back together." He put both hands on the side of the hole and climbed out, sitting on the edge with his legs dangling over, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal after his fright.

"I can't think of any structure we can be in," she mused, sitting beside him. "It's not a farm building and nothing like the cellar we found."

"Frankly I don't care what it is, I just want to get out. Remembered any more about how we got here?"

"No. Just the morning with Gwen and then having lunch. You?"

He shook his head before realising she couldn't see it. "I think I was doing something with the goats but it's all so vague. Best not worry about it, Jack always says not thinking about something makes it come to mind quicker." He paused, thinking of Jack and wondering if he knew that he (Ianto) and Toshiko were missing. Ianto hoped so with all his heart; if they couldn't find a way out, they needed someone looking for them on the outside. "Let's carry on." He levered himself up and put out a hand to help her. "Where's your wall?"

They continued their search for quarter of an hour, going carefully round the room tracing the wall. They had found a corner and were halfway along another wall when they finally found an opening. It was high - Ianto had plenty of headroom and couldn't reach the ceiling with an outstretched arm - and about six feet wide, easily wide enough for them to walk side by side, and darker than the rest of the room. Excited, they entered it, confident it was the way out of their strange prison. Their hopes were dashed when after four yards they encountered a metal grille blocking the way. Feeling it, they discovered part of the grille opened, like a small door, but it was locked and despite pulling and pushing on it they couldn't get it to budge.

"Perhaps there's another way," suggested Toshiko, refusing to give in to despair. "What about that hole? Could we get out that way?"

"I doubt it." Ianto was less upbeat than her. "But I was thinking. The others must be looking for us by now. Maybe we should stay here, by the door."

"I'd rather be doing something. And I'll need your help, you're taller and stronger than me. Come on, back the way we came."

She led the way and once back in the room, dropped to all fours to find the hole. Beside her, Ianto did the same willing to follow her lead for want of anything better to do. They went forward slowly, hands feeling for the edge of the hole cautiously. They scraped their hands and knees on the protruding stones but didn't care. At the edge of the hole, they stopped.

"It's lighter here," said Toshiko looking up at the ceiling. "See, there's strips of light."

Ianto followed her gaze and saw what she meant. "Openings?" he suggested.

"If they are, they may be a way out if we can reach them," she said, energised once more. "And I think I may know where we are."

-ooOoo-

The cows were once more on their way back to the field. Rhys, Jack, Owen and Gwen were behind them, encouraging them along as fast as they would go without being spooked. Rhys went forward and opened the gate, holding it until the beasts had passed through then securing it.

Jack was shifting his weight from foot to foot, his anxiety mounting the longer Ianto and Toshiko were missing. He had only be persuaded to help drive the cows back as it gave him a chance to look round the fields. He was keen to get started. "I'm going to the goats. That's where Ianto and Tosh were headed." He took a couple of paces in that direction.

"Wait up a minute," said Rhys. "I think we should stay together, don't want anyone else going missing."

"I don't see the point of going up there again," grumbled Owen, falling in beside the others. "Gwen and me have already checked it."

"One last look," said Jack, striding ahead. "If they're not there, we call the police."

Owen exchanged a quick glance with Gwen. "You sure we should? I mean, they're busy already and we don't want to call 'em in and then find it's nothing."

Jack stopped suddenly and whirled round to face him, expression furious and hands in fists at his side. "Ianto and Toshiko are missing! I don't care if it does turn out to be a wild-goose chase. Better that than we do nothing!"

"All right, all right," said Gwen, stepping in between the two boys when it looked like they might come to blows. "You're right, Jack. Let's get on." She turned him round and sighed when he started off again. Walking beside Owen, she said quietly, "We have to play it his way, Owen. It's the safest way."

Rhys had come up on Gwen's other side, not having heard her words, and said, "I think Jack's right. I … well, I thought they'd have turned up by now. Seeing as they haven't, we've got to tell somebody."

"That's what we think," she said, smiling at Rhys and grateful for his support. "Hang on, Jack's stopped."

They had reached the field containing the goats and Jack had halted abruptly, reaching down into the long grass at the foot of the fence. When he straightened up he had something in his hands that reflected the light.

"What's that, then?" asked Rhys, hurrying up.

Jack stared at them. "A ginger beer bottle. It's full. Is it the one they were bringing up?" he asked Gwen, thrusting it under her nose.

She took her time, scanning it properly. "I think so. It's the right make." The blue and white label was familiar.

Owen was standing on the bottom rail of the fence, looking all around. "If they got this far, where did they go? I can't see anything."

"They must have been taken." Jack's voice was strained with the fear he was keeping – barely – in check. "It's the only answer. Come on, back to the farm. I'm calling the police." He strode off again, the bottle of ginger beer in his hand, and the others, after another quick look round, followed.

Jack made two telephone calls that afternoon. The first to the emergency 999 number reporting the disappearance. The second to Uncle Bryn at Valley Farm: when Rhys and Gwen had walked there at lunchtime, a number of police officers had been at the farm and Jack hoped they were still there and would come and start the search. Uncle Bryn promised to alert the police who were indeed at the farm and to come home immediately with Aunt Nerys. Jack discussed calling Ianto's parents in Cardiff with the others but they decided to wait until Aunt Nerys and Uncle Bryn arrived and to see what they advised; there was no point worrying Mr and Mrs Jones when they were so far away.

An hour later Trecastle Farm was a hive of activity. Police officers who had been getting nowhere searching for Mrs Roberts had come immediately, hoping to get a better lead with this latest disappearance. Police cars were parked haphazardly in the farmyard as uniformed officers searched all the farm buildings yet again before fanning out into the fields. In the farmhouse, Jack, Owen and Gwen told Inspector Harries – who was in charge – everything that had happened that day. Uncle Bryn listened in, feeling guilty for leaving the children alone on the farm with just Rhys. In the kitchen, Aunt Nerys made gallons of tea for the searchers, keeping worry at bay by being busy. With her was Doctor Martha Jones who had been at Valley Farm when Jack had telephoned and come in case she was needed.

Eventually, Inspector Harries had no more questions and went out into the yard to talk to his men. Nothing had shown up in the sweep of the buildings so he agreed a search pattern to cover the whole farm, calling on Andy Davidson's local knowledge. The children had followed the Inspector and stood close by, listening to what was being said. They had told him about the lake and the cellars and hoped he would include them in the search.

"One last thing, Constable. I understand there are some cellars and that you've been in them. Can you find them again? It's possible the missing pair have got trapped in there."

"I think I could," said Andy slowly. "But I don't know them that well. Could one of them show us the way?" He nodded in the direction of the children who stepped forward.

"I'll come," volunteered Jack immediately. "There's lights but you have to get to the plant room first to turn on the power."

"We're coming too!" insisted Gwen, refusing to be left out. "We know the way just as well as you do!"

"All right, young lady, settle down," said the Inspector. "We'll need one of you to show us this lake as well."

"You know the lake best, Jack. You show them that and we'll do the cellars." Gwen confronted Jack, hands on hips. She was determined to do her bit in looking for Toshiko and was not going to let Jack stand in her way.

"Fine! I really don't care as long as I'm doing something!"

"We'll get the torches," said Gwen, tugging Owen towards the tower. "Don't go without us!"

"Lively young woman," observed the Inspector as she ran off. "Constable Davidson, take two men and go with them to the cellars. Report back to me when you've cleared them."

"Yes, sir." Andy Davidson went off towards the tower. "Jim, Harry, with me," he called to two of the officers sipping tea near the farmhouse door.

"Are we going to the lake?" asked Jack, hating standing still.

"In a minute. I'm expecting someone to join us first."

Jack had no option but to wait, watching as Gwen and Owen reappeared from the tower with torches and set off with Andy and the two other constables. The rest of the police officers were also leaving the yard, taking different paths and going slowly, checking every bush for a sign of Ianto and Toshiko. Uncle Bryn came out and spoke to the Inspector before he and Rhys joined the searchers; their intimate knowledge of the farm an asset not to be ignored. Ten minutes later, Jack was still standing there with the Inspector, getting more and more frustrated, when a small blue car came up the lane and found a place to park. The driver got out and came over towards them. Jack's mouth dropped open in surprise.

-ooOoo-

Gwen had raced 'her' band of searchers to the cellars and they were now inside, using torches until they reached the plant room. There, she and Owen finally worked out how to turn on the power, wishing they had taken more notice when Toshiko had done it before. With the electric light on, the group retraced their steps to the outer door and made a comprehensive search of the corridor and each and every room that opened off it.

Owen accompanied them despite having argued against the necessity. The door to the cellar had been closed when they'd arrived and it was unlikely that Ianto and Toshiko would have gone far from the door – if they had entered – without turning on the lights. In his opinion, the missing pair had not got into the cellars and as the search progressed he was proved right. The painstaking and time-consuming search of all the rooms found nothing.

"Now what?" he asked when the search was complete and they were once more back at outside.

"I report to the Inspector," said Andy. "You'd better go back to the house and wait there. Jim, you and Harry come with me." The three police officers went off and Gwen reluctantly walked to the path that would take them back to the farmyard. She halted when Owen did not go with her.

"Owen, you coming?"

"No. We should check the other cellars, the ones Jack and I looked at this afternoon." It seemed incredible that it had been mere hours earlier that they had been exploring. The sun was shining just as warmly now, but everything felt different, more sinister.

"Okay." Gwen needed no second bidding. She didn't want to go back to the house either.

-ooOoo-

"It's no good, I can't reach," said Toshiko. She was sitting on Ianto's shoulders stretching up towards the roof of their prison.

"Can you stand up? Hold onto the wall to keep your balance." Ianto stayed as steady as he could as Toshiko shifted her weight and got her feet beneath her. Balanced precariously on Ianto, she felt around for a way to get out.

"I can feel air but there's nothing else up here. I'm coming down." She gingerly sat on his shoulders again and, when he had knelt, slipped off over his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. You're a lot lighter than Jack!" Despite his words, Ianto was taking deep breaths after hefting her about. He had been so sure that they would find a way out through the roof it was hard to reconcile himself to being still trapped.

"You've had Jack on your shoulders?" she asked in surprise. "Why?"

"One of his stupid ideas. I always get drawn in." He didn't sound too concerned by this, actually chuckling at some memory of the pranks they'd pulled

"I'm pretty sure I'm right about this being the ice-house," she said. "You need air circulation hence the slits in the roof. And the hole in the floor holds the big blocks."

"Did you find it on the map of the house?"

"Yes. It's a long way from the cellars." They were both silent at this, knowing it meant any searchers would take longer to find them, assuming they even thought to look. "But it was connected," she said finally. "There was a tunnel. We just have to find it."

"I thought we had."

"No, that's too big. That would be where the ice was brought in. The tunnel will be smaller for the pieces needed for cooking and such." Toshiko was on her feet. "Let's carry on looking over this way, opposite the entrance."

Adopting the same technique as before, the two children felt around the wall and eventually discovered another opening. As Toshiko had thought, it was lower and narrower. However, it was not empty.

* * *

_Who has Jack met? What have Ianto and Tosh found? Where are Owen and Gwen? Read the next chapter to find out ..._


	15. All Becomes Clear

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Fifteen: All Becomes Clear

Jack stared at the short man. He was dressed in suit and tie and looked unaffected by the warm day. It may be six in the evening but the heat lingered, especially in the farmyard surrounded by buildings on three sides. The man approached Inspector Harries who stood up straighter and attempted to make his own rumpled appearance match the newcomer's pristine neatness.

"Inspector Harries." The voice was as precise as the man's appearance with a slight accent. "Any news?"

"No, sir." The tone of respect was grudging. "The two young people are still missing. I have men out combing the –"

"I am sure you have. That is your business and you do it well. Mine is to gather information and liaise." For the first time, the man looked up at Jack who was almost a foot taller. There was no sign of recognition though Jack remembered him well. "I will talk with this boy. Is there somewhere private?"

The Inspector, irritated at being interrupted, ground out, "The farmhouse. Over there. Mrs Burton will –" He was cut off again.

"I think not." He looked expectantly at Jack, indeed hadn't taken his eyes from him while the policeman spoke, conveying a lot without speaking.

"There's the tower, sir." Jack's mouth was dry and he found it hard to speak, something in the shorter man's bearing making him nervous. As well as who he was, of course.

"That will do." The three took a couple of paces in that direction before the small man stopped. "I will speak with him alone, Inspector," he said, courteously but dismissively. He continued to the tower, Jack walking just a pace behind.

The sitting room was disordered from the various searchers who had passed through. Jack replaced the chairs around the table tidily, waiting for the other man to take the lead.

"Close the door," ordered the man, taking one of the chairs so recently tidied and sitting at the table. "Sit." He gestured to the chair opposite.

Jack sat; this was worse than being called to the headmaster's study and going to the dentist on the same day! "Sir, I'm very sorry, about Tosh."

Mr Sato frowned, suddenly showing human emotion. "I am sure you had nothing to do with her disappearance. And Inspector Harries may be a country policeman but I believe he is competent at managing a search. Thank you for not telling him of my relationship with Toshiko."

"He doesn't know?"

"No. Sato is a common name in Japan, like your Smith. But we need to talk and time is not on our side. Are you willing to share information, Jack?"

"Of course, I'll do anything to –" He stopped and stared across the table. "You know my name."

"Jack Harkness, 17, straight A student at St John's College. Eldest son of Franklin Harkness, geologist and chief project manager of Exco Oil, and Eleanor, a gifted musician who plays Bach at concert level." Mr Sato paused, another smile on his lips. "Do I need to go on?"

"How do you know that?" Indignation at the intrusion into his private life overcame Jack's earlier wariness and he leant forward, confronting the man.

"Because I made it my business to find out. But if I know about you, it is only fair you know about me. You already know I am Toshiko's father. What you do not know is that I work for an organisation, a secret organisation, called Torchwood, that protects Earth from attack. Attack from aliens."

Jack stared at him, his mouth dropping open. "Aliens!" he spluttered.

"Yes."

"Little green men from Mars!"

"Do not be misled by your cinema films. Aliens come in all shapes and sizes, some mean us no harm, some intend to wipe out the planet, but most are here by accident. There is a Rift in space and time over Cardiff and many aliens and their artefacts are pulled through and deposited here. It is my job, along with my colleagues, to monitor the Rift and … deal with what comes through."

"Tosh never said anything about this." Sitting back in his chair, Jack was reeling, trying desperately to process the information. It was incredible but Mr Sato was so serious, spoke so dispassionately and convincingly, it was impossible not to believe him.

"She does not know and I wish to keep it that way. I am telling you as I believe you can be trusted. Can I trust you, Jack Harkness?"

Without hesitation Jack said, "Yes, sir. But shouldn't we be discussing how to find Tosh and Ianto?"

"We are."

-ooOoo-

At that moment, Toshiko and Ianto were cowering in a corner of the ice house as far away from their dreadful discovery as they could get. Both were in a high state of alert, adrenalin pumping round their bodies and ears stretched for the slightest noise. For several minutes the only sound was their heavy breathing but gradually, when nothing happened, their heart rates slowed and they relaxed a little.

"Ianto," whispered Toshiko, "what do you think they were?" She realised she was clutching his arm tightly and reduced the pressure without letting go completely.

"I … I don't know …" He couldn't say what he was thinking in case that made it true.

She was made of sterner stuff. "I think they were bodies."

"They didn't feel like bodies."

"But they were the right shape."

After her bout of sheer panic, Toshiko was applying logic to what they had discovered. They had recklessly entered the tunnel, which they hoped led to the old house's cellars and safety, and in their haste had fallen over two large obstacles laid across the tunnel floor. Frightened and attempting to stand up again, she had felt the shape of the obstacle and discovered a clammy mass but one that appeared to have a human shape within, arms lying close to the body and legs laid out flat. Imagining dead bodies had made her run away and she was convinced Ianto had run for the same reason.

"Then why were they … clammy and all smooth?" Ianto was still trying to deny what he secretly knew to be the truth.

"Who knows. There were two, right?" She wished she could see Ianto's face but they had instinctively run into the darkest corner and he was no more than a pale blur.

With a reluctant sigh, he said, "Yes. Two, about the same size."

She squeezed his arm, knowing how much it had cost him to admit as much; boys weren't expected to show fear. "I wonder who they are and –" She broke off as a metallic squeak came from the larger exit tunnel next to them. "The door," she whispered, heart rate increasing again.

"It might be rescue," he replied, trying to be positive. Heavy, unnatural footsteps came down the tunnel towards them. As they neared the room where the pair were huddled, snuffling like an animal's breathing accompanied the footsteps.

"The minotaur!" squeaked Toshiko in a tiny voice right into Ianto's ear.

Hearing the fear in her voice gave Ianto the strength to do what he did next. "Get ready to run," he hissed very softly. When the sounds were almost on them, he pushed her further into the dark corner, stood up and shouted, "Come on then, you hairy beast! Let's be having you!" He threw himself forward in a classic rugby tackle, grasping at the large shape in front of him. Hands met bare skin and Ianto wondered, just for a moment, if he was wrong but an animal bellow in his ear banished all doubt. This was the minotaur. Grappling together, Ianto soon realised he was no match for the creature's strength but he used all his weight and guile to keep it occupied for as long as he could. He had to give Toshiko a chance to get away. However in a short time, or so it seemed to him, he was overpowered and thrown against the wall, hitting his head and sinking to the ground unconscious. His last thought was to hope Toshiko made it to safety.

-ooOoo-

"What are you saying, sir?" queried Jack.

"Aliens or, to be precise, one alien is behind these missing people."

"Which ones? The recent ones – Tosh, Ianto, Mrs Roberts – or the ones in the War?"

Mr Sato looked at Jack curiously. "You know about those?"

"Yes, sir." Jack was talking fast, his brain making connections between the separate pieces of information and forming a whole. This is what he had been close to understanding for the past couple of days. "We were investigating the bombing in 1941 that destroyed part of the cellars to the old house, the ones used by Unit Nemesis. And Gwen found the reports of –" He stopped when Mr Sato raised a hand.

"How do you know about Unit Nemesis?" he demanded, looking sterner than ever. It had taken weeks and many threats before the Ministry had given Torchwood the information that these children had acquired in a day or two.

"We found some papers. They must have left them behind when they cleared out. Here they are." Jack was at the dresser cupboard where they had put the old box files. "Tosh went through them. They're mostly requisitions." He was back at the table, box file open, and holding out some of the papers to Mr Sato. "We thought it was some secret wartime base, research perhaps. It was that that we were looking for initially."

Mr Sato looked through the papers, those Jack had given him and others still in the file. He was systematically but quickly reading them and placing them on the table once read. Jack was reminded of Toshiko who had read these self-same papers in just that way.

"Go on," Mr Sato said without looking up.

Jack sat down and tried to make some order out of his jumbled thoughts. It all made sense now, he just had to explain clearly. "Right. I'll start at the beginning." He explained about Toshiko and he diving in the lake; the trips to the library; Gwen identifying the wartime disappearances as odd; Owen discovering Lord Llandaff's house on the site; their exploration of the cellar; and the discovery of the human bones. "We told the police about them but they didn't seem very interested. Although," he added hastily, "the walkers went missing around then."

"I see. A very logical investigation," said Mr Sato. He had put aside the papers and was listening closely to all Jack had told him. "Tell me about the house."

"It was the country seat of Lord Llandaff. A large place with deep cellars. Look, this is a plan of it which … Toshiko drew from some books we found. It fits on the map here, far as we can make out." He had retrieved the various books and notebooks from the dresser drawer and now unfolded the map and laid the plan in position. "We think there are more cellars, more than we've already found, and were starting to look for them."

"What are these dates?" Mr Sato pointed to the top of the plan which Toshiko had headed with the approximate dates of occupation.

"When it was lived in. It was pretty odd when they moved out," he went on thoughtfully. "The family just left, refused to sell the house and it became a ruin and fell down. They lost a son, he was overseas at the time, but there was something going on in the cellars before they left. They were locked and guarded and the servants weren't allowed down there any more."

"This is in these books?"

"No. Uncle Bryn and some of the other people living here had relatives who worked there. The stories were passed on." Jack leant forward urgently. "I say, do you think it was this alien that made them leave? Do aliens live that long?"

"Some of them. This all happened before my organisation was created but we have indications of alien activity in the area around this time."

Jack found he couldn't stay still any longer; his mind was whirling with possibilities. He began pacing up and down the room. "So, an alien arrives here. What if … what if the son didn't die abroad but was killed by the alien! The family wanted it kept secret and were able to contain the alien in the cellars. No, that doesn't make sense. Why keep the alien?" He paced some more. "I know! The alien attacked the son and disfigured him, made him into a monster who had to be locked away. The family moved out leaving their monster son behind or …" he sought for inspiration, "he died and they bricked him up down there. In the War, the cellars were used by the Nemesis people and bombed by the Nazis. This … reincarnated the monster son? Is that possible?"

"Not precisely. I think more likely it was the alien that was awakened."

"Oh! Okay. The alien survived somehow and is awake again and … needs people for something." Jack halted, looking horrified. "Does it eat them?"

"No. If the alien is what we believe, it requires a human host." Mr Sato was sat back in his chair patiently watching Jack as he revised his theory.

"I'm not sure that's any better." Jack resumed his pacing. "So it snatches people at random. There were," he searched through the notebooks, "nine that were reported in the papers between 1941 and 1944. Then it all stopped. Did it go to sleep again?"

"Quite likely. Human hosts do not last long and the alien becomes weaker every time it changes body."

"So it went back to sleep and woke up again." Jack stopped dead, his face pale, his expression bleak. "It was me. Because I looked in the lake. I woke it up. This is my fault!"

"No!" Mr Sato said loudly. He stood up and came round the table to where Jack stood immobile. "We have been watching this place for some years. My colleagues came every year to collect data - although it appears they were not talking to the right people! They told me last Thursday that they were on the trail of the alien. That is what 'woke' it up again."

Try as he might, Jack couldn't believe that he didn't have some responsibility for what had happened, for the disappearances of the walkers, Mrs Roberts and his friends. Another piece of the puzzle clicked into place. "The two walkers, I can't remember their names, were they working with you?"

"Yes. Eddie and Esme Parkinson have been following up this sighting for almost ten years now. It was not a high priority but they enjoyed holidays in this area and wanted to solve the mystery."

Jack's next words stunned Mr Sato. "Has this got anything to do with the minotaur?"

-ooOoo-

The sun was shining through the trees in patterns that would have delighted Toshiko at any other time. Now she was terrified and running for her life, charging through the woodland at a reckless pace. Ianto had bought her a chance to escape and she was determined not to waste it. Behind her, she could hear heavy footsteps and breaking branches, and they were getting closer. She emerged into a small clearing, a patch of grass set all around with trees, and gasped in delight. There on the far side of the space were Gwen and Owen … but they were walking away!

"Owen! Gwen!" she called, spurred on to greater speed. This was her undoing. Her foot caught on a protruding tree root and she crashed to the ground, wrenching her ankle in the process.

Startled by the cry, Gwen whirled round and saw Toshiko on the ground. "Tosh!" Gwen leapt forward and knelt at her friend's side. "Tosh, where have you been? Where's Ianto?"

She and Owen had walked in this direction when Owen had recalled the icehouse was connected to the cellars. His memory, however, was sketchy and without the map and leaflets they hadn't been able to locate it in the dense undergrowth and trees. Realising that searching without a plan was foolish - they could walk right by it and not know - they had been returning to the tower for the map when Toshiko had appeared from nowhere.

Struggling to sit up, Toshiko gasped as pain shot from her right ankle. "Ow!"

"Hurt yourself?" asked Owen, at her other side. "Let me take a look."

"No time! We have to get away!" She batted away Owen's helping hands. "Can't you hear it! It's right behind me!"

"What is?" Gwen looked behind Toshiko to the ring of trees and her blood froze. Emerging from the shadows was a hideous monster. A minotaur. The one she thought Toshiko and Jack had made up. "Oh my God," she whispered.

Owen was still trying to help Toshiko but he felt Gwen freeze in place. Glancing up, he too saw the creature and gulped. "Run!" he yelled, lifting Toshiko bodily and trying to get away.

They were caught for three reasons. One, Toshiko's ankle was badly twisted and she couldn't put any weight on it. Two, neither of her friends were prepared to leave her behind. And three, the minotaur was too fast. It was on them in moments and lashed out with one arm, knocking down Gwen and Toshiko in one sweep. Owen tried to fight, even landed a punch to its abdomen, but was felled with the creature's next blow. Dazed and hurting from a few more blows, the three friends were easily subdued and their hands tied with their own belts. They were forced to return to the icehouse, Gwen and Owen in front and the minotaur carrying Toshiko who had fainted.

-ooOoo-

"Minotaur?" queried Mr Sato, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, sir. Tosh and I saw it on …" he considered exactly when it was, "Sunday evening. And Ianto saw it too, on Monday."

"Describe it."

"Umm … big. Taller than me, seven feet tall maybe. Human body but with more muscle. The shoulders and head are those of a bull." Jack swallowed hard, still frightened by what he had seen that evening in the rain. "A big bull. It roared, a bit like a lion."

"Why has no one told me this before!" Mr Sato was agitated for the first time. "The police should have reported this."

"We didn't tell anyone," said Jack tentatively. "The others – Gwen, Owen and Ianto at first - didn't believe us and so we didn't think anyone else would either. The police didn't take much notice of the bones we found."

"You are probably right! Your police dislike anything that is unusual, finding ridiculous ways to rationalise it."

Mr Sato looked down at the floor, lost in thought. He had to get a team here quickly to contain this incident before more people saw the alien. It had to be captured, that was the first priority, and neutralised. Any survivors would need special treatment and a plausible story to cover up the strange happenings. The wider population would also need to be given a rational explanation with no mention of aliens. And at the centre of it all were the five children, they required special handling. The fact one of the children was his daughter was a consideration but not the most important.

"Is there a telephone here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. In the farmhouse. I'll show you." He led the way, noticing the sun had dipped behind the trees: they had been talking for longer than he had realised. In the kitchen, he found Aunt Nerys preparing vegetables with Doctor Martha Jones. "Aunt Nerys, this gentlemen needs to use the phone."

"Of course, dear. It's in the parlour, through here." She wiped her hands and showed Mr Sato the instrument, closing the parlour door behind him. Back in the kitchen she said, "You haven't had anything to eat, Jack. Or a drink." She bustled around, pleased to have someone to fuss over, putting a round of sandwiches on a plate and pouring a glass of ginger beer. "Have you two been talking all this time?"

"Yes." Jack ate and drank mechanically. "Have Gwen and Owen come back?"

"No," replied Martha, leaning against the draining board. "They must be still out there searching. Perhaps I should have gone with them."

"The police inspector said to stay here," said Aunt Nerys promptly. "They can find you more easily if you're needed."

"I suppose. I feel so useless."

The three of them fell silent. Jack finished his sandwich and drink, thinking of how he wanted to be out there too, with Owen and Gwen and the other searchers. It had been interesting to speak with Mr Sato and to understand what lay at the heart of the mystery but that was not helping Ianto and Toshiko or the others who were missing. Jack needed to do something; anything would be better than talking. Ten minutes later, Mr Sato returned, thanked Aunt Nerys for the use of the telephone and asked Jack to go out into the yard with him.

"Well, sir?" asked Jack impatiently when they had walked a good distance from the farmhouse and could not be overheard.

"My colleagues will be here shortly to take over. Until then, I want you to remain in the tower. I may need to consult you again."

"I want to be out there looking!" Jack protested.

"So do I!" snapped Mr Sato. He reined in the emotion that had escaped him, taking a number of deep breaths. "I too am worried for Toshiko and your other friend. But I am needed here and what I do will help them more than me looking under bushes. It is the same for you."

"No, sir, it isn't. I have nothing to do here. I might be useful out there!" He flung out an arm to indicate the fields.

"I need you to stay here, Jack. Please." Mr Sato fixed Jack with a penetrating stare which the boy could not meet for long.

"All right," Jack agreed grudgingly, not liking it at all.

"Thank you. Please wait in the tower, I have to find Inspector Harries."

"I could come with you."

"No."

Without looking back, Mr Sato went off up the path, his dapper figure looking out of place in the rural setting. Jack watched him go then, dragging his heels, walked to the tower. Once there, he slumped in an easy chair and indulged his frustrations. It wasn't fair to be kept back when the others were out there. He could see them, passing through the fields and woodland, maybe going out onto the moors too, all the while looking for his friends. And he was stuck here! Jumping to his feet he paced up and down, wishing he had not agreed to wait. He didn't like breaking his word but if he could think of something to do, somewhere to look that no one else had considered, he would go right now. Palms flat on the table, he stared down at the open map and the plan of the house. They had cellars, miles of cellars. He could remember Owen telling them about this when they'd stopped on the way to the reservoir. Miles and miles of cellars …

It hit him like a thunderclap and he knew immediately what he had to do. He snatched up the plan, donned the military greatcoat and strode to the farmhouse. Getting Aunt Nerys and Martha to go upstairs to get more blankets was the work of a moment. Jack took a shotgun and an old pistol, a Webley, from Uncle Bryn's gun cupboard and filled his pockets with ammunition. He left the farmhouse less than five minutes after he had entered and was up the path to the fields without anyone seeing him go.

* * *

_What has happened to Ianto? Will Jack be in time to rescue him and the others? Read the next chapter to find out ..._


	16. Rescue

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Sixteen: Rescue

It was now possible to look round the icehouse in the light cast by an oil lamp hanging from a bracket set high in the wall. The minotaur had lit it shortly after bringing Owen, Gwen and Toshiko back after the latter's failed escape. On balance, Gwen felt she would rather not be able to see.

The room itself was ordinary enough. Roughly twenty feet wide by twice that deep with a hole ten feet square in the floor, set more to the back of the room. The place was lined with stone and brick but crudely - it was never going to be seen by anyone of importance - to keep the place cold. And it was certainly that. Gwen, dressed in slacks and a short-sleeved shirt was shivering, as was Owen beside her though some of their shivering could have been from fear. To take her mind off what was happening, Gwen looked up. The roof was about fifteen feet above her, a vault of brick with a small air vent in the centre where natural light and air could be let in when required. There was no escape that way.

The obvious way out was the tunnel by which they had entered. It was large and she was certain the door in the metal grille had been left open. The problem would be getting to it and through the woods outside to the farmhouse without being caught. Toshiko had not made it and it was unlikely anyone else could either, not when the minotaur moved so fast. Besides, there was a lot of ground to cover: the icehouse was not on the farm but on adjoining common ground. Gwen looked instead to the smaller tunnel, a dark maw, which led to the cellars of the house. This was a far less certain way out. None of the children knew where it led. It could be blocked and even if they got to a cellar there may not be a way out; they might just exchange one underground prison for another. But, more importantly, there was no exit that way as the minotaur blocked the entrance – with Ianto.

"Gwen," said Owen softly, "we've got to help Ianto."

"How?"

"We could distract that … that thing. Get it over here."

The two children had been forced to kneel in the left hand corner at the rear of the room. Toshiko was lying beside them and starting to come round from her faint. The minotaur was a few yards away in the other rear corner at the mouth of the tunnel to the cellars where he was doing something to an unconscious Ianto. Neither Gwen nor Owen understood what was happening to their friend – it looked as if he was being wrapped in something sticky – but knew it was bad. At present the wrappings covered Ianto's legs but it didn't look as if the minotaur was going to stop and if it covered the boy's head he would surely suffocate. Owen was pretty sure that he and the others would then get the same treatment.

"We have to overpower it," replied Gwen, "and we can't do that with our hands tied. Can you undo this belt?" She flexed her wrists against the leather once more but only succeeded in drawing more blood.

"You should undo mine."

Gwen glared at him; this was no time for male pride. "Whoever gets loose first releases the other!" she hissed.

"Right. Sorry. Can you turn round a bit so we're back to back?" He was shuffling round, making as little noise as possible so as not to attract the creature. When she had moved sufficiently, he felt around the belt, meeting the slipperiness of blood, teasing at the knot. "This would have been easier if he'd used the buckles."

"Just get on with it. Ianto doesn't have much longer."

Toshiko returned to consciousness gradually, fluttering her eyelids and trying to focus on her surroundings. The light, her bound wrists and the throbbing pain from her injured ankle disorientated her but eventually she realised she was back in the icehouse and despair overwhelmed her. She had not got away and now Owen and Gwen were captives too. They were muttering to themselves, furtively working on their bonds.

"What's going on?" she asked, instinctively whispering.

"Welcome back, Tosh," said Gwen, putting a smile in her voice. "Just lie still and don't attract attention. Not yet." She looked across at the minotaur and Ianto: the wrappings were at Ianto's waist.

Glancing around, Toshiko also saw what was happening and couldn't prevent a gasp of horror. The creature looked up and roared at the three of them then went back to what he was doing to Ianto. Owen froze before redoubling his efforts to release the belt.

Toshiko swallowed down the lump in her throat and found her voice. "In that tunnel," she said quietly, "are two bodies wrapped up like that."

"Damn," muttered Owen, tugging on the leather that was refusing to move.

"Don't give up, either of you," demanded Gwen. "We'll get out of this somehow."

"We need a miracle!"

Owen continued to work at the knotted belt, closing his eyes to better visualise what he could only feel. Gwen and Toshiko kept their eyes open and fixed on Ianto, wanting to help and feeling completely powerless. As the minutes ticked by, Gwen resolved to make a break for the tunnel to the outside whether her hands were free or not. She might not make an clean getaway but the minotaur would have to leave Ianto to catch her which would buy him more time. She opened her mouth to tell Owen when her plans were overtaken by events.

Hoof beats clattered fast down the outside tunnel and a horse and rider appeared, halting at the front edge of the hole. The minotaur rose to deal with the intrusion, roaring defiance, and the blast of a shotgun caught it in the left shoulder. It continued to advance, around the side of the hole, and the second blast caught it in the chest. The creature took another step, halted, swayed then fell to its knees and toppled almost gracefully into the hole. The rider jumped off the horse, dropped the shotgun and coolly drew a revolver, firing down at the minotaur putting one, two, three bullets into its bestial head. The rider stopped, clinically surveyed the creature and aimed carefully, putting the last three bullets into its heart. He reached into a pocket and started reloading.

"Jack!" called Gwen. "Jack, enough! It's dead!"

Jack continued to reload, eyes trained on the minotaur directly below him, and seemed not to have heard.

"Jack," screamed Gwen desperately, "Ianto needs you!"

Her words finally got through to him and he stopped reloading to look across at her and the others. Even in the limited light it was obvious he was dazed, as if in a trance. His gaze swept across the three of them and then went to the other body lying prone on the ground. Ianto! Thrusting the Webley into a pocket, Jack ran to his friend's side.

"Ianto!" he said loudly, tapping the boy's cheeks to rouse him. Nothing. Jack pulled at the wrappings. They were wet and clammy, sticky in places and hardened in others. He managed to tear some away but not enough.

"There's a penknife in my pocket," shouted Owen, pushing himself upright and walking over to Jack. "This one." He thrust a hip towards Jack who reached in and took the knife.

With hacking strokes, Jack slit down the front of the wrappings, using his hands to pull them apart before throwing them aside. Placing a hand on Ianto's chest, he was relieved to feel the heart beat within. "He's alive," he said, aware of Owen and the others watching intently. "Owen, you should look at him."

"Get me free and I will." He turned to show his bound hands.

With a few strokes of the penknife, Jack sliced through the belt. As Owen knelt beside Ianto, Jack released Gwen and Toshiko, helping to raise the latter to sit leaning back against the wall. He started to go back to Ianto, who was now moaning, but was stopped by Gwen.

"What about the horse, Jack?" she asked, carefully massaging her bloody wrists. "It might fall in the hole."

"Practical Gwen," he said, smiling faintly. Since remembering about the icehouse, he had been operating on automatic pilot, solely focussed on getting here and rescuing his friends. He had deliberately detached himself from all emotion, feeling neither fear, elation nor relief. Only Ianto's plight had pierced the shell and that only a little bit.

He took the horse into the tunnel and tied it to the metal grille. Walking back across the room, he double-checked the minotaur which had not moved. He felt nothing for the slain creature which he now saw had a distinctly alien appearance. He joined the others at Ianto's side, his normal loving feeling for the Welsh boy still muted. Ianto was sitting up, pale and with many visible bruises and cuts. A pool of vomit to one side showed he had been sick. But he was alive. Ignoring the fuss from Owen, Gwen and Toshiko, Ianto looked across and met Jack's concerned yet distracted gaze, smiling to reassure his friend. Ianto wasn't sure exactly how - the others' excited chatter had not made a lot of sense - but Jack had rescued them all. He was Ianto's hero.

Reassured that Ianto was recovering, Jack stood up, running a hand through his hair as he considered his next moves. He had to get his friends back to the farmhouse for medical attention and call off the searchers but he also didn't want to let Mr Sato down and give away the secret about the alien. Leading the police here would do just that. To his right, Jack saw the two wrapped bodies and swallowed hard - Ianto could have been like that - but, if Mr Sato was right, the people inside might still be alive; they had to be helped and quickly. Jack made his mind up and put his plan into action.

"Okay, everyone, time to get out of here. Ianto, can you walk?"

"I think so." He struggled to his feet, helped by Owen, and stood swaying, one hand holding onto the wall.

"You'd better ride back. Tosh, how about you?"

"She'll have to ride too," replied Owen, shoulder now under Ianto's arm. "Her ankle's badly sprained."

"Fine. The rest of us walk."

Stooping, Jack picked up Toshiko and carried her to the exit tunnel. Owen followed supporting Ianto and Gwen brought up the rear, retrieving the shotgun on the way. With the two injured friends on the horse, Jack untied it and led it out of the tunnel going slowly as there was no saddle for the others to use to keep their seat. He had not planned to ride to the icehouse, getting the idea only when he passed the field. Luckily an old bridle was always kept there and he had used this, not bothering to return for a saddle.

"Must be getting late," said Owen, coming up beside Jack and looking round at the long shadows as they passed through the trees. "What a day!"

"Yeah. Seems a long time since we were milking the goats."

Owen sighed, remembering the initial difficulties in getting any milk at all and their joy when they had got the knack. It seemed like a lifetime ago after the horrors he had experienced which, he acknowledged, were nothing like as bad as those Ianto and Toshiko had gone through. "Want me to go find a copper?" he asked, rubbing at his arms. The cold had got into his bones and even in the evening warmth he was still chilly.

"No. Here, you take them back to the farm." He put the reins into an alarmed Owen's hands. "The doctor's there, get her to look everyone over. You too." He turned to address the others. "I'm going to call off the search. Don't say anything about what's happened until I get back, all right?"

"Why?" queried Gwen. She was grimy and smeared with blood but had all her fighting spirit back.

"Just don't, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, running off to where he could see figures in the distance.

-ooOoo-

Aunt Nerys was in the farmyard talking to Martha Jones and anxiously looking round for something to occupy her when the bedraggled children came into view. For a moment she stood, shocked and silent, before rushing over with cries of delight. While her first questions were about what had happened to them, these were immediately pushed aside by more urgent enquiries about their health. Together, she and Martha urged all the children into the tower and started lavishing care on them.

Owen and Gwen, as the obviously least injured, used the bathroom in turn to wash their filthy hands and faces. Their wounds were mainly superficial – minor cuts and bruises – which Aunt Nerys carefully cleaned and bound with bandages and plasters as necessary under Martha's supervision. When they had been doctored, the two went to their rooms and changed into pyjamas and dressing gowns before settling before the fire to get warm.

Martha treated Toshiko and Ianto herself. She recognised they were both exhausted and in shock and so did not bother them with questions. Instead, she bound Toshiko's badly sprained ankle before letting Aunt Nerys help the girl wash. Ianto was extensively bruised and had several minor cuts and abrasions on his arms and legs as well as a deep contusion at the back of his head. He might also have lingering concussion. The doctor cleaned and bandaged all these wounds and would have liked Ianto to go to hospital but he refused, protesting that he would get more rest at the farm and better care from Aunt Nerys. Martha decided not to argue. With Toshiko upstairs getting changed, it was Ianto's turn for the bathroom. Aching all over, Ianto wanted a hot bath but the doctor was not so keen in case he fell asleep and slipped under the water. She relented when Owen volunteered to watch over him. The two boys disappeared into the bathroom.

With the children's immediate needs attended to, Aunt Nerys brought Toshiko down and settled her beside Gwen in an easy chair with her leg propped up. She then went out to get some hot food ready, for the children and for her husband and Rhys and any other searchers who needed it. In the yard she was relieved to see Rhys attending to the horse.

"Good, you're back. Does everyone know they've been found?" she asked.

"Yes, Jack told us. How are they? Are they all right?" Rhys had come to like all of them, but was especially concerned for Gwen who he had not realised had been taken until Jack had told them.

"Cuts and bruises mainly," she assured him. "They're all washed and changed and I'm getting a meal ready. I expect you could do with something to eat too."

He stopped, suddenly realising that he was hungry, it was well past the normal supper-time. "I certainly could! I'll take Glendower," he patted the horse's nose, "and come straight back. Do you think I'll be able to see … them soon?" He nodded in the direction of the tower.

She smiled at him, aware of his attraction to Gwen. "I expect so." He went off, leading the horse, and Aunt Nerys continued into the farmhouse humming a little tune to herself. Some thick soup and chunks of fresh bread were what was needed, and perhaps some of Gwen's jam tart.

-ooOoo-

Jack was lucky; the first searchers he met included Andy Davidson and Rhys. He quickly told then the news and sent Rhys back to the farm to help there and went with Andy to find Inspector Harries who, as he had hoped, was accompanied by Mr Sato.

"Sir," called Andy, "they've been found!" The nearby searchers stopped and looked over to see if the news was true.

"Where are they?" demanded the Inspector, striding over. Mr Sato came with him, his anxious gaze on Jack who was standing just behind PC Davidson. "Are they all right?"

"Ianto and Tosh are fine, sir," replied Jack. "They're on the way back to the farmhouse with Gwen and Owen who were also taken. I found Mrs Roberts and the others but I didn't like to move them." He glanced at the Inspector but was primarily looking at Mr Sato, hoping he would know how to deal with matters.

Relieved of his concern for Toshiko, Mr Sato said, "My team will deal with this, Inspector. You recall your men while I go with Jack." He waved an arm and three people who had been off to one side strode over. They were young, fit and competent. Ignoring Inspector Harries's protests, Mr Sato said, "Lead the way, young man."

During the trip to the icehouse, Jack told Mr Sato the minotaur was dead and that two bodies were wrapped in some strange way. He did not go into detail about exactly how the alien had been overpowered nor his role in it; it wasn't important, helping the two people and dealing with the minotaur was. In the icehouse, he stood back as the Torchwood team went to work, efficiently assessing the situation and calling in other colleagues to help. In a very short time, Mrs Roberts and Esme Parkinson had been unwrapped and found to be breathing though shallowly. They were taken away for specialist medical care at the same time as the minotaur's body was removed.

Mr Sato approached Jack, taking his arm and leading him outside. "This is under control now, we can get back to the farm." They walked through the trees, quickly but not in a rush. "You did well to find me, Jack. The police would not have understood how to revive the two ladies."

"Will they be all right?"

"I believe so. And home in a day or two."

Jack walked a few paces before speaking again. "The minotaur was Mr Parkinson, wasn't it? You said the alien needed a host."

"Yes, Jack, he was taken over."

"He worked for you and I killed him." He had provided more details of the rescue when requested by the Torchwood team and they now knew everything Jack did.

"You could not have done anything else. He was no longer Eddie Parkinson, you ended his torment."

They continued walking, both lost in their thoughts, until they neared the farm when Mr Sato drew Jack to a halt. "There is something I must ask you, Jack. Torchwood can only do its work out of the spotlight. Telling Toshiko, your friends, parents, anyone at all will harm us. I must ask you to say nothing."

"Of course, if that's what you want but -" He paused. "Well, I don't know how to explain what happened when anyone asks me."

"One of my people will be here shortly to take statements from you all. Tell her everything, she can be trusted, and accept her version of events. That will be the story released to the public."

Jack nodded, still at one remove from the real world and unable to do anything else.

"Please, take this." Mr Sato held out a business card. "When you are considering your future, contact me. Torchwood needs people like you."

Jack looked at him curiously. "Are you offering me a job? To hunt aliens?"

"I think you would be good at it." Mr Sato gave a rare smile. "Think about it, Jack, that is all I ask. And now I must leave."

"Aren't you coming in to see Tosh?"

"No, I cannot." He hesitated then added, "But I promise I shall telephone Toshiko tomorrow. And thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for saving her. I am in your debt."

With a small bow, Mr Sato made off to the right where his car was parked. Some of the searchers were also in the yard and in the confusion of people and vehicles he was able to slip away unnoticed. Jack watched the blue car go down the lane and glanced at the business card. After a moment, he put it in his wallet to be thought about another day.

-ooOoo-

The scene inside the tower was cosily and reassuringly domestic. Jack slipped in and closed the door, leaning on it as he surveyed the room. Gwen and Toshiko were in the easy chairs close to the electric fire, scrubbed clean and in their dressing gowns. Both bore evidence of their ordeal with purple bruises, plasters over cuts and bandaged wrists to cover the welts caused by their bonds. In addition, Toshiko had her leg raised and her ankle bound up tightly. At the table was Martha Jones who had been chatting to the girls when Jack had entered. There was no sign of Owen and Ianto but running water from the bathroom indicated one at least was in there.

"Jack, are you hurt?" Martha rose and came towards him, eyes assessing him expertly and finding nothing.

"No, ma'am, I'm fine."

She laughed girlishly. "Please don't call me that!" They were all silent for several moments. Feeling in the way, Martha said, "Well, I'll go and see if I'm needed elsewhere." She picked up her medical bag and left.

Jack moved further into the room and stood gazing at the girls, glad to see them not much the worse for their ordeal. He had known them just over a week but their shared experiences in that time had brought them closer than friends he had known for much longer. "Are you all right?" he asked haltingly, still not his normal self.

"We're fine. Thanks to you," replied Gwen. She smiled faintly, almost shyly, at Jack who had rescued them so heroically.

"Yes, thank you, Jack," added Toshiko, blinking back tears of mingled happiness and relief.

"Where are Ianto and Owen?" asked Jack.

"Bathroom. Ianto's having a bath and Owen's watching him," said Gwen, smiled at Jack's evident surprise. "Making sure he doesn't go to sleep and drown. Noise they're making, I think they're about done."

To prove her point, the bathroom door opened letting out a cloud of steam and Owen appeared. He grinned when he saw Jack. "There you are, Ianto was worried about you." To the girls, he went on, "Ladies, avert your gaze. Ianto here has only a towel to protect his modesty and needs to get upstairs." Owen's light-hearted comments banished the sombre mood and made the girls laugh. Ianto's sheepish expression when he peered over Owen's shoulder only added to their merriment.

Jack smiled but did not laugh, not yet able. "I'll shield you," he offered, going to Ianto's side and walking with him to the stairs, following behind when he climbed them. The others' laughter continued until they were out of sight.

In the bedroom, Ianto hastily donned pyjamas and dressing gown but not so quickly that Jack did not see the various bruises all over his body. The shield containing Jack's emotions dissolved in an instant. Dropping the greatcoat onto the floor, Jack waited until Ianto was dressed then approached him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm so sorry."

"For rescuing me?" said Ianto, hand cupping the other boy's cheek. Jack shook his head, unable to answer as tears flowed from his eyes. "Come here," went on Ianto, pulling Jack into his arms. They ended up sitting on the bed, Jack weeping quietly in Ianto's embrace.

* * *

_One more chapter to go ... _


	17. Afterwards

**Five Go Mad in the Brecon Beacons**

Chapter Seventeen - Afterwards

Thursday was another beautiful August day with blue skies, no wind and uninterrupted sunshine. By mid-morning it was already hot and promising even higher temperatures. There were many visitors to Trecastle Farm that morning. All the inhabitants of the village had heard of the previous day's goings-on and those that could invented an excuse to get firsthand information. They gossiped and speculated with Aunt Nerys, although she did not encourage them and shooed them away as soon as politeness allowed. Uncle Bryn was less bothered and barked at anyone who came near.

The visitors were mainly interested in the children but they agreed to meet only two: the Minister, whom they liked and respected and who only enquired after their well-being, and Mr Roberts of Valley Farm, tearful as he thanked them for finding and rescuing his wife. Mrs Roberts was in hospital in Swansea where she was recovering from her ordeal along with Esme Parkinson, walker and secret Torchwood operative. Mr Roberts called on his way to visit his wife and, on the spur of the moment, Aunt Nerys went with him armed with a large bunch of roses from the garden and some fruitcake. With her gone, later visitors were given short shrift and when a couple of journalists came around, Uncle Bryn lost his temper and ordered them off his land. An angry telephone call to the police brought a very young constable to stand at the bottom of the lane to stop further visitors.

From their sanctuary in the tower, Owen saw and heard Uncle Bryn. Reporting it to the others, he said, "Looks like we're stuck here for the rest of the day. We won't get any peace if we leave."

"I am sorry," said Toshiko immediately. "If it wasn't for my ankle we could go walking." Her leg was raised again although she had hobbled around on it earlier with the help of a walking stick. "I don't mind staying on my own if you all want to go out."

"We're not doing that, Tosh," said Gwen, looking up from the table where she and Jack were sorting the various papers they had gathered about the bombings. "All for one and one for all."

"Quite right," added Ianto, beside Toshiko in the other easy chair. He ached all over, alternating between exercise, so his muscles did not seize up, and periods of rest.

"What if I asked Uncle Bryn for the car?" suggested Jack, his chair balanced dangerously on its back legs. "I think he might let me."

"'Cos he would, you're quite the hero." Owen laughed when Jack scowled at him. "Well, you are, Jack. Get used to it."

Gwen, more attuned to Jack's feelings, squeezed his arm. "Ignore him. I think the car is a great idea. Where can we go?"

"Not too far," said Ianto immediately, thinking of Jack's caution when driving them all.

"Somewhere with wide open spaces," said Toshiko. She didn't mean to be underground again for a long, long time.

Gwen, putting the papers into a shoebox, added, "And no people!"

"Anywhere like that around here, Ianto?" asked Owen, coming over to the table.

Ianto considered, his brow furrowing to Jack's secret delight. If they'd been alone he would have reached out to smooth it away but they weren't and anyway he couldn't be bothered to move.

"There's Carreg Cennen," said Ianto thoughtfully. "It's a castle, one of Edward I's, the other side of Llandovery. Went there with Dad once when we stayed here. There's a climb but I think we could get Tosh up."

"A ruin?" asked Jack, setting his chair on the floor.

"Yeah. But a lot of the outer walls are still standing. We could take a picnic, if Gwen will make us one."

She sighed. "Always me for the kitchen," she said, knowing it was traditional women's work but increasingly hoping for more. Her expectations of an early marriage and children had been changed since she'd been around these friends who had wider ambitions. Now she wanted a career with the police.

"I'll help," offered Ianto, rising to his feet slowly.

"And I'll talk to Uncle Bryn." Jack stood up and made for the door. "Wish me luck."

The car was soon obtained and Jack carefully backed it out into the yard. In the tower, Owen ran upstairs to fetch Toshiko's camera and a cardigan. Gwen and Ianto were in the farmhouse raiding the larder. They decided on some of the salad left for lunch with ham and cold chicken, fresh fruit and shortbread for dessert and three large bottles of fizzy drinks. To complete the meal Ianto, recalling his promise to Jack the day before and wanting to give him a treat, made a thermos of coffee. Uncle Bryn, coming in when they were packing the food into two haversacks, added a large bar of wholenut chocolate from his private store: he had a sweet tooth. Within half an hour all was ready and Jack drove down the lane with Toshiko in front and the others on the back seat. They waved to the young constable who opened the gate for them, negotiated the village without anyone spotting them and turned left for Llandovery. Here, on the main road and almost out of the village, they saw PC Andy Davidson outside the police house and slowed to wave before picking up speed again.

Ianto navigated from the back seat, map open on his knee, but the others all chipped in too until Jack had more advice that he needed. But he didn't mind. His friends were safe and well and nothing could take away the rosy glow of satisfaction when he saw them all in his rear-view mirror. Even Owen starting a sing-song – _Ten Green Bottles_ was followed by _One Man Went to Mow_ – couldn't dent Jack's good mood. From Llandovery, they went south through Llandeilo and then on narrow country lanes between high hedges that tested Jack's driving skills.

"Thought you said there was a castle here," complained Owen, gazing out of the side window. "I can't see one."

"It's here," said Ianto complacently. "Turn left soon, Jack. It'll probably be marked Castell Farm."

"Not another farm!" whined Owen. "I've had enough of countryside!"

"Thought you liked the goats," said Toshiko, half turned to look at him. She was smiling broadly, enjoying the normality of the day out.

"Yeah, you were milking them," teased Gwen, grinning broadly. Both girls continued to tease Owen, who took it in good part, until Ianto interrupted them.

"There's a sign for the castle. Follow that."

"As you wish, O Lord of the Map." Jack took the left turn and went up a winding lane coming to a farmyard and halting. "Umm, it's a farm, Ianto."

"That's right. You go over there." Ianto was sitting forward, leaning over Gwen who was between him and Owen, to point. "I'll open the gates."

"Hope you're right about this."

With Ianto opening the two gates, Jack eased forward, giving a gaggle of geese time to get clear. The track on the other side of the farmyard was more substantial than he had expected and, with Ianto back in the car, they went forward once again. Rounding a corner there was an "Oh" from Toshiko and "Crikey!" from Owen.

"What?" demanded Gwen whose view was the worst of all those in the car. Craning her neck, she pushed her way to the side window and saw for herself. "Gosh."

Jack pulled into the small parking area alongside two other cars and they all tumbled out, Ianto helping Toshiko. They stood looking up, shielding their eyes from the glare of the sun almost directly overhead. Carreg Cennen was impressive. Set on top of a rounded hill, grey stone walls, almost complete despite being over seven hundred years old, stood tall against the blue sky. From here they could see it was a square building with towers at each corner; one round and the others square. With its commanding position, steep approach and high walls it appeared impregnable. The only mystery was why it had been built at all in such peaceful surroundings.

"Why is it here?" asked Jack, looking round. "Were there lots more of you revolting Welsh in the area?" He grinned, waiting for Gwen to rise to the bait. He was disappointed.

"Probably just to link up with all the others," she said casually. "The views from the top will be fabulous today. It's so clear."

"Then let's get cracking," said Owen.

Access to the castle was by a steep path up the side of the hill. They started out with Toshiko walking but she soon found the going too difficult. Linking hands, Jack and Owen made a seat for her and carried her that way, pausing at regular intervals to catch their breath. Ianto wanted to help but Jack refused, knowing his friend wasn't fully recovered from his ordeal at the hands of the minotaur, so instead Ianto carried one of the haversacks and the rug. Gwen had the remaining haversack. Halfway up, when they were resting, a group of four burly young men came up the path.

"This a new game?" asked one in a broad Scottish accent. "Carrying a lassie up the hill." He was grinning broadly.

"No," laughed Jack. "Tosh here has an injured foot."

"Och, so I see. Come on, lads, let's lend a hand." In a trice, he and one of his group had Toshiko between them and were charging off up the hill.

"Your turn, lass," said one of the others to Gwen. "I'll no have Jamie beating us!" With that, Gwen was hoisted up and carried up the hill. Her laughter floated back to Jack, Ianto and Owen.

"Seems we can take our time," said Ianto dryly. "Unless you two would like to carry me?" He lifted one enquiring eyebrow.

"And pigs might fly!" Owen trudged off leaving the others to follow.

"I would carry you, Ianto," said Jack, reaching to pick up Toshiko's abandoned walking stick. "But I don't want to give myself a hernia."

"You saying I'm too heavy for a hero like you?"

"Yep." Jack laughed and, under cover of the rug, held Ianto's hand as they climbed slowly up the hill.

The children met up again at the top. The Scottish lads were thanked and went off to explore the ruins while Ianto led the way round the outside of the castle on springy turf that had been recently mown.

"What's that smell?" asked Owen, stopping and sniffing loudly.

"That would be grass, Owen," replied Gwen laconically. "Honestly, you are such a townie."

"So are you."

"Peace, children," said Jack, mimicking the Minister. "Where are you taking us, Ianto?"

"Just round here."

A few minutes later, having rounded a corner, Toshiko stopped, leaning on her walking stick. "That is beautiful."

The view before them reached across lush green farmland to the Black Mountain. Everywhere was bathed in sunshine and the small fields, delineated by hedgerows and trees, were picture-perfect. Sheep were small white specks in various fields and the few farm buildings and cottages were tiny, picturesquely nestled into the folds of the valley.

"We'll picnic here," said Gwen, taking the rug from Ianto's arms and unfolding it. "Help me with this then Tosh can sit down."

"I'm all right." She went forward, camera in hand. "I want to take a picture of this."

Jack went with her and when she had taken one said, "My turn. If you turn round I can get you with that in the background." He took the photograph. "Now, come and sit down."

When Toshiko was settled she stared at the magnificent view for a long time. This was just what she needed; lots of open space and fresh air. She was feeling the full impact of the events of the day before and realising how much danger she had been in. It frightened her more now than it had then. She needed this peaceful day away from the farm to restore her normal optimism. Looking about, she saw Gwen and Ianto examining the walls of the castle, built of large rectangular blocks of granite with narrow arrow slits for windows set high above their heads. Owen had wandered further off, crouched down over something in the grass. He called the other two over to look with him. Jack was at the edge of the steep drop down into the valley, standing tall and fearless. Even without the flowing greatcoat – like the rest of them he was in shirt and shorts - he looked like a figure from legend: Alexander the Great or Sir Lancelot. Lost in these fantasies, she did not realise he had moved until he flopped down beside her.

"You look happy today," he remarked, gaze fixed on the horizon. He was lying propped up on his elbows, a long blade of grass between his teeth

"I am. Happy to be alive." Having given him the opening, she waited expectantly. After several minutes when he still hadn't spoken she looked down at him. "Are you going to tell us what really happened?" she prompted finally.

Jack considered her question.

Over supper the night before they had told their tale to Jenny, the Torchwood operative sent to take their statements. At the end of it, she had explained that what they thought was a minotaur was actually a deserter from the Army who had been living rough in the area for several months, disguising himself with an animal head. That was the story also given to Aunt Nerys and Uncle Bryn, to Mr Roberts and released to journalists. Although the children did not discuss it none of them believed her but unanimously decided to go along with it, pleased not to have to consider an alternative. Their only concern had been any repercussions for Jack for having killed a man. When Jenny had assured them he was not in any trouble, they had let the matter drop and tried to forget it.

This was the first time Jack had been questioned directly about what had happened and he was not surprised it was Toshiko who had raised it. It was the two of them who had started exploring and been keen to solve the mystery of the bombings. Aware of his promise to Mr Sato not to reveal the existence of Torchwood, and also believing it to be the best course, he returned her gaze and smiled warmly. "You know what happened, Jenny told us." His smile did not waver.

"Humph!" She turned away. "That was no more a man in disguise than … than I can fly!"

"Tosh, do you really want to know?" His question was gentle. "Would it make you feel any better?"

"I don't know, would it?" she demanded.

"No." He had to keep the truth to himself; Toshiko and the others had enough to deal with as it was without finding out there were aliens on Earth.

Toshiko sighed deeply and relaxed, lying back on the rug with one arm under her head and the other shielding her eyes from the sun. "Just tell me one thing. All our research - the bones, all that - was it linked in some way?"

"Yes. Without all that, I wouldn't have found you."

"That's all right then. Don't tell me any more, nor Gwen and Owen. But Ianto –" she paused, thinking. "I think he will need to know. Not now maybe, but sometime."

Jack looked over at his friend who was laughing with the others over whatever Owen had found. Ianto was trying hard to appear normal but Jack was aware of a fragility, a vulnerability, that had not been evident before. Toshiko was right, it would probably help Ianto to know the truth. Jack would tell him some of it when the time was right. Shifting his weight, Jack leant on one elbow, head on hand, and looked down at Toshiko.

"You're very wise, Toshiko Sato. And I'm pleased you heard from your parents and sorted out that mystery too."

She grinned up at him. "So am I. I hadn't realised how much I was worrying about Dad! But he's back in Kenya now, with Mum. It was an incredible coincidence that he had to fly back for a meeting and was in Llandovery the same day we were."

"Incredible. What are the odds?"

Jack was relieved that Mr Sato had kept his promise to telephone that morning. While Jack didn't mind keeping secrets, not telling Toshiko of the part her father had played had been difficult when he knew how the chance sighting in Llandovery was preying on her mind. Jack, Ianto and Gwen had phoned their parents the night before to tell them not to be worried by anything they might see in the newspapers. Luckily they were all sensible parents and once assured by Uncle Bryn that the children were safe and well had agreed that they should complete their holiday. Owen had not contacted anyone, asserting that his mother wouldn't be interested, which was confirmed by Ianto and Mrs Jones. Toshiko had called her grandfather as she did not have a way to contact her parents direct.

Toshiko giggled, lighthearted now all her cares had been lifted. "I know! I suppose I could work the odds out …"

"No! No maths on a day like this!" He tickled her nose with the grass determined to make her giggle again.

"Get off, you big bully!" she cried, pushing him away and laughing at the same time. She rolled over to get away from him.

"What are you two up to?" asked Gwen. She knelt down beside them, wondering if she was missing something important. Her down to earth nature made it easy to move on from the incident in the ice house and she was not be bothered by what-might-have-beens. The future was more important to her.

"He's tickling me!" complained Toshiko.

"And now it's your turn!" Jack cried, pouncing on Gwen. She rolled around, shrieking in delight, as he tickled her mercilessly.

Ianto stood watching them, smiling at their fun. Jack had been very different the night before, quiet and subdued, as the enormity of all that had happened had hit him. Holding one another had comforted them both before falling into a restorative and deep sleep. This morning, Jack had been back to normal, at least on the surface, but Ianto believed his friend would carry the emotional scars for some time to come. Ianto himself was unsure how he felt about the previous day's events. He knew he had been in serious danger but it seemed unreal, as if it had happened to someone else entirely. He thought it was probably best that way.

"I'm hungry," announced Owen, sitting cross-legged beside Toshiko. "It must be time for lunch."

"Good idea," agreed Ianto, sitting down carefully. His bruised ribs didn't allow for easy movement. "Stop larking about, you two, and come and get something to eat."

Jack, holding Gwen at arm's length as she batted at his arms, looked round. "Did you say food?"

"I did. Sit down. I made some coffee for you."

"Oh, this the stuff that's supposed to be better than mine?" Turning to Gwen, he said, "Pax?"

"For now." She shoved him away and sat down. "Let me do that, Owen," she said when he began unpacking one of the haversacks. "I know how I packed it."

"Be my guest."

"You really made me some coffee?" queried Jack, sitting between Ianto and Toshiko.

"What's so special about this coffee?" queried Toshiko who was helping Gwen. "It's far too hot for that anyway."

"You'll find out when you drink it," said Ianto placidly.

"Let's have it then," teased Jack. "That must be it." He reached for the thermos in the haversack Ianto was unpacking.

With a quick movement, Ianto slapped Jack's hands away. "Later. After lunch." He paused and added, "If you're good."

"I'm always good."

Jack's assertion drew a chorus of derision from the others. The banter continued during the meal, and their talk touched on many subjects. Only one topic was out of bounds – the events of the day before and all that had led up to it. No one wanted to be reminded of that. They ate slowly, savouring the food and the knowledge that they had nothing else to do and nowhere else to be. On such a perfect summer's day, they were going to stay right where they were and do as little as possible. At the end of the meal, as Gwen broke up the chocolate and handed it round, Ianto got out the thermos and poured coffee for them all. As promised, it far surpassed all the other coffee they had ever drunk and Jack grovelled for more.

After a suitable period for digestion, Jack and Owen went off to look round the castle leaving Ianto and Toshiko to lie in the sun chatting. Gwen stayed nearby, alternately practicing handstands and cartwheels. Occasionally other visitors strolled by but they soon moved on leaving the picnickers in peace. The four Scottish boys came round and stopped for a chat, explaining they were on a walking holiday visiting all the castles, large and small, built by Edward I to tame his Welsh subjects. They were still there when shouts from above drew Gwen's attention and she looked up to see Jack and Owen at the top of a tower waving their arms to attract attention. Both boys were leaning out dangerously and Toshiko was relieved when they disappeared back to safety.

Twenty minutes later, Owen walked round the nearest tower carrying three ice-creams. "Grab one quick, Gwen. It's melting." When she had hers, he passed another to Toshiko before licking at a drip of his own cornet. "Jack's got yours," he said to Ianto, plonking himself down.

"Where is he?"

"Talking to those Scots blokes." Owen went back to licking.

A moment later Jack appeared and passed a rather runny ice to Ianto. "Here, eat it fast."

"The castle's really interesting. Want to take a look, Tosh?" asked Owen.

"When I've finished this. But I'm not climbing up there." She pointed to the top of the tower.

"Pity, the view's even better." He bit into the cornet. He was relaxed and entirely content with life; on the surface he appeared completely unaffected by the encounter with the minotaur. Actually he had not slept well due to disturbing dreams but ignored them and was confident they would fade soon. He had no intention of mentioning them to anyone.

"Really? Then I'm going to have a look," said Gwen. "Coming with me, Ianto?"

"No, thanks. I'll stay here and keep an eye on our stuff."

"Jack?" she asked hopefully. She didn't want to go alone, it was never as much fun.

"Sure." He felt in the mood to please everyone today. "We'll give you a wave from the top, Ianto. Look out for us."

"Just be careful," he cautioned lazily. "There's not enough of us to carry you two as well."

Five minutes later, when the ice creams had been eaten, Owen and Toshiko strolled off slowly. She was using her walking stick and also leaning on Owen's arm. Gwen looked after them, a small smile on her lips.

"She likes him," she said. "I think it's cute."

"Really?" Ianto peered at his cousin and Toshiko, surprised. "I hopes she's not banking on him too much."

"They're too young to even be thinking about it," declared Jack. Springing up, he hauled Gwen to her feet. "Come on, girl, we have towers to climb." They ran off, laughing.

At four thirty, the five children made their way back to the car. They were relaxed and happy after their day in the sun, and Gwen and Ianto had sunburnt noses. Toshiko made the descent on her own feet, using the stick and Owen's shoulder to keep most of the weight off her injured ankle. Gwen took a haversack and ran down the path, laughing as her speed increased. Ianto and Jack, who had the rug and the second haversack, walked down slowly, side by side. They were perfectly content and didn't feel the need to talk. Ianto was tired but pleased to see the others back to their normal selves while Jack was happy to see more colour in Ianto's cheeks and planned to kiss his burnt nose as soon as they were alone.

It was a happy group who piled into the car and drove off, back to Trecastle Farm and another week of their holiday.

* * *

_So there we have it, the adventure is over and the children are enjoying a day out. Keep your eye out for future adventures, I have a few ideas ... Many thanks for your support for this story, I really appreciate it - Jay. _


End file.
